Aftermath
by OfLightAndDark
Summary: When a new Death note case appears, L is forced to take in new methods in the investigation. One of those is taking in Kira's unstable younger sister, travel to the USA and find the killer before the killer finds him. LxSayu Completed Happy birthday L!
1. Aftermath

"Aftermath"

April 20th 2011 - Sakura mental hospital

Dr. Chiyu looked over her newest patient's journal and wrinkled her nose halfway through.

"Awful" was her murmured response as the nurse beside her awaited order as to what to do next. She looked up at the police officer who had accompanied the nurse.

"And you say you found her in this state?"

"Yes doctor, she was in a critical condition when the authorities found her. She had called someone from the "Kira" investigation team six hours prior and demanded her brother's and father's files from the investigation. They were both involved with the case about a year ago"

"The son was shot, and the father committed suicide a few months after" he added reluctantly.

"And the mother?" she asked

"She is suffering from depression and is currently in Tokyo for treatment"

The doctor looked up shortly before looking back down at her papers.

"That was why she was put into foster care I presume"

The officer who sat on the other side of the table nodded.

The dark haired woman pushed up her glasses as she looked over the pictures. Self inflicted wounds on the wrists, sedative pills and a tub.

"Where were the guardians?"

"Away on a business trip, she had told them she would be staying at a friend's place"

The doctor shook her head.

The officer cleared his throat and continued.

"When the police officer refused to give them she simply hung up. He then became worried and drove to her house along with a few others and found her. Both her wrists slit and the tub had been overflowed for several hours"

"Has she had other incidents like this?" she inquired calmly addressing the nurse.

"According to her journal she refused to eat for a long time after her brother and father died, she had to go to the hospital and get nutrients directly into her veins, She then agreed to eat yoghurt bread and water which satisfied the doctors enough to let her go back home. This was before she was put in foster care. Besides that she has tried to run away on several occasions and locks herself up in her room. And the foster mother is sure she has heard her talk to herself loudly several times"

"The reason I am asking this is because she is quite young to be put into a mental institution, And I want the basis for this to be reliable and genuine"

"That is fully understandable Doctor" the officer replied lowly.

"I do think we will need to keep her at least for a few months though under all circumstances. Just to be able to observe her"

"Very well doctor, I will be sure to check up on her in a few weeks" the officer stood and bowed slightly.

"**Then I will bid you good day ****Shuichi Aizawa" The doctor smiled politely before the tall dark-haired man turned to leave.** **Dr Chiyu turned to the young nurse. ** "**Well then Shiori… show me this Sayu Yagami"** **August 15****th**** 2011 Headquarters** "**Another Death god?"** **Matsuda cried out to his colleague. ** "**How is that possible?"** "**It is very possible if you consider Misa a proper example" The officer looked towards the couch were Ryuzaki was sitting in his usual odd posture his thumb firm against his lower lip. ** **L spoke calmly to the team of investigators behind him, as he looked over the tapes he had received from L.A and New York. All showing sudden deaths caught on surveillance camera. The CIA had heard about the "Kira" case and therefore they had turned to the Japanese police force for help. ** **Matsuda mumbled something about Americans being paranoid as he grabbed his coat and prepared to leave. ** "**Do not imply that you are surprised Matsuda, this case was not as simple as that, and I did not expect it to be, perhaps it is better for you to just walk out if you really cannot handle this" L spoke with his sharp collected voice and slowly took his tea upwards towards his lips before sipping at it slightly. ** "**Are you saying that the Yagamis died for no reason at all Ryuzaki!" The usual cheerful Matsuda looked furiously at L as he inquired in a loud roar. ** "**Perhaps. Or perhaps not. I am not one to decide that. The investigation may though. If anything they did give us a lot of leads" He finished of his response by biting a cookie in half. Matsuda was obviously infuriated as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. ** **L did not look impressed as the remaining team looked at him awaiting his orders. ** "**I will need to know if the "Kira" phenomenon may have spread into an organization , and do investigate if Mello may have to do with this. He did travel to New York shortly after the case ended and if he is involved that will heighten the possibility that he is using his network to have those killings done, If he is not in possession of a death note that is. If there is a system to the killings, we will find it soon"** "**Yes Ryuzaki" the team bowed slightly and left the room in a hurry afterwards. ** "**If this is a "Kira"… He must have a system, and therefore a motive" His dark sleepless eyes looked at the monitor screens as he observed every movement on any screen carefully. Suddenly he noticed one of the tapes was outdated and he froze It. Matsuda had probably not updated all of them. He moved closer to the screen and crouched in his typical stance as he scrutinized every detail. It was Light Yagami, and the younger sister doing homework. He looked closer as he noted something else. Light was smiling. Genuinely. Not that he thought of it the late Yagami never did change his serious expression unless it was something that deserved to be mocked or ridiculed. The younger sister had as far as he had understood shared Lights interest in solving, but then again she was very young, but the inside knowledge about "Kira" may just be sufficient to help the investigation. He bit his thumb as he looked over the screen once more before moving towards his laptop. He typed in the younger Yagami's name in the database and was surprised to see the result. **


	2. Encounter

"Encounter"

The oddly looking young man sat in his evenly odd posture as the Dr Chiyu entered the consultant room. Matsuda stood up and bowed slightly and the young doctor noted the man refered to as Ryuuzaki did nothing but bite his thumb and nod his head ever so slightly at her.

"Well Mr Matsuda and Mr Ryuuzaki, I understand you have a connection to one of our newer patients here?"

L looked at the woman blankly before speaking.

"So you are in posession of Sayu Yagami?"

"Yes, we are. Sweet girl, but a terrible story" she seemed to shake her head slightly.

"But I will have to know your purpose of coming here"

"Purely investigation wise" he answered shortly in his typical hunched over posture.

"Very well then. I must tell you two things though. She does not cope well with more than one person in the room, and we will have tapes of you after the session, procedure demands it"

L nodded calmly as he and Matsuda was led along a small hall.

"Matsuda go get yourself a treat in the cafeteria" L said calmly as he moved to follow the Doctor.

Matsuda stood there dumbfounded. Who was he to say that? He knew Yagami's daughter better than Ryuuzaki. But then again, maybe that was the reason. If Sayu had been put in "Sakura Falls" it probably had to do with an emotional collapse. Maybe seeing a familiar face would only make her worse.

The doctor told him some important guidelines for when he encountered Sayu. She described the girl as "Normal" in general, but she had an obsession with "Justice" as she called it. She believed that "Kira" was the reason Her brother and father died and she wished one day to put him to justice.

"She is an obsessive drawer meaning she draws out her emotions on paper. When she speaks do not interrupt her for she may go into a loud screaming fit. She has done that a few times" her eyes were serious as she observed the pale man.

"And I will have to take that from you" she pointed at his hand wherein he held a chocolate bar.

He looked at her blankly again.

"Candy makes her sick, she is highly sensitive to the taste and smell" she explained.

Reluctantly he gave it to her. "I expect it back" he said in his calm soft spoken voice.

"Of course" he could trace a joke sound tone to her voice but his dark eyes proved that he was dead serious.

"It's at the end of the hallway, room 282. She insisted on that room for some strange reason"

L nodded and slowly walked down to the room. Stopping he inspected the door. There was a bit of watercolor on the edges of it.

"Obsessive drawer" he mumbled to himself before knocking in an awkward manner.

"Enter" the reply was soft-spoken but clear on the other side of the door. He took of his shoes and placed them neatly on the mat.

L entered warily, his bare feet meeting plush white carpet under them. He closed the door behind him.

"Sayu Yagami?" his voice was calm yet inquiring. He entered the part of the room which was the bedroom/hobby area and he was overwhelmed to see the typically white walls plastered with hundreds and hundreds of sheet of papers, all combining to form one large drawing. There were two portrayals; one was her older brother who was wearing what appeared to be a knights armor and a sword. His arm was stretched out carrying a heavy sword which was pointing at a larger demon looking character. The next thing which caught his eyes was the words

"Justice, Punishment and Kira" They were scattered around the entire portrayal of her brother. The youngest Yagami herself was standing with her back against him. Her gaze pointed out of the window.

"You may sit" her voice was stoic.

He did. He went back to his normal sitting posture and put his thumb to his lip.

"Doctor Chiyu said you worked with my father, Ryuuzaki right?" her voice was calm.

"That is correct" she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that why you are here? To talk to me? My father did not tell me a lot about his work…" her voice was cold as she looked out the window again before looking down at the sketch she was creating.

"Well, I am actually more interested in hearing about your brother" the sound of a sharpened pencil breaking against paper cut of his last word.

"What about him" she mumbled before moving, to tack her newest drawing onto the wall still not looking at him.

L could now see she had lost a lot of weight since the tape he watched had been recorded. Her arms were almost disappearing in the large crème colored sweater she wore. He suddenly felt a need for some caramel crème. Damn that woman for taking his candy.

"I know this must be a little difficult for you, but I must know a few things that happened before his death"

"He did not speak to me a lot before he died" she mumbled as she moved to pour some water into a plastic cup. Her small bony hand lifted the cup to her lips as she closed her mahogany colored eyes.

L looked at her blankly, his thumb against his lip. She finally met his eyes and she kept his gaze for an impressively long time. most people found it hard to look at him for a long time.

"Well, what must you know more specifically?" He seemed to not believe her so she would play along.

"When you did talk what exactly did he say? Did he mention anything unusual?" he inquired further.

"well he was of course always interested in dads job. He wanted to work with the police as well"

He waited for a few seconds to make sure she was done speaking. "What did you think of that?"

"I supported him of course, my brother always wanted to help others and I am sure he would have made it big. He would bring justice. Real justice. Not like that monster "Kira"" she looked down in her water shortly before putting it down again.

"The only thing"

L looked at her intensely.

"The last time before he died, he became very isolated. He would be very cranky at times. And he would always keep that annoying notebook with him"

"He wrote a lot?" L already knew this but maybe he could draw out something important.

"yeah. And whenever I came around he would hiss at me about sneaking around" she seemed to bite her lip.

"I didn't mean to bother him" she almost sounded like a child as she said that comment.

"I am sure you did not. But then again. Your brother had a lot of things on his mind before he died"

His voice was soft spoken and the girl looked at him. "I will never forgive Kira, not for killing my brother or anyone else for that matter. Killing is never justified. I find little comfort in the fact that he is gone"

L looked at her. "I would not be so sure about that" he said calmly.

Sayu looked up at him her eyes confused and hollow as she sat back onto her bed.

"What are you saying?" her hands fidgeted and she had to put them together to keep from shaking.

"You must understand Yagami, that this is confidential, I went to you because I thought you may have some leads to Kira"

"Leads? Why in the world would I have that? But tell me more about this, has the killings begun again? why have I not heard about it?"

"No that is enough, I thank you for your time" neither of them noted he was not using her surname. He got up and went towards the door.

"NO please!" she shot up from her place to block his way by getting in front of him. She did not note his impressive height, Even as he was hunched over her.

"If these killings are still happening then I want to help, Please let me help, it is the least I can do for my brother" he saw emotion cross her earlier emotionless eyes. And somewhere within L, something triggered.

"It is not for children" he dismissed her. Truly wishing for her to be unharmed.

"Please, Ryuuzaki!" she folded her hands and looked at him tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please" she lowered her eyes at the carpet her hands still folded against her nose.

L truly was baffled. He could not have a mentally unstable girl in the investigation team.

"I promise I will not be a burden" she said hurriedly, almost as if she had read his thoughts.

L shook his head and gently pushed her back by grabbing onto her hip.

"No, I am sorry. Thank you for your time" he closed the door behind him and ignored the banging and screaming which commenced. He put on his shoes and started walking down towards the end of the hall where the doctor and his chocolate bar was awaiting him.

**So happy you guys like it! (: Thank you for all your reviews and I will do my best to correct any errors and answer questions in the net chapter! Hugs**


	3. Persistence

"Persistence"

A week later at night L was sitting as usual, watching over the surveillance videos while eating some cream covered chocolates with nougat filling. He saw Light write something down in his notebook and remembered back to when he himself had suffered a heart attack only to enter a coma. He also remembered the eyes of "Kira" staring right into his soul and his flashbacks to his childhood. He did not consider himself fortunate to have survived, for he knew Light had arranged that he would come back to life. After his own demise. Did that mean he foresaw it himself? The holder of the death note could control people and manipulate their time of death. No matter what, he was written in the death note, and he had no desire as to find out when he was going to die. It would do no good anyways. Only break his focus on the investigation.

He looked over calmly when his phone began ringing frantically. He groaned as he leaned over and grabbed the phone putting it to his ear.

"Yes?" he responded calmly.

"Mr Ryuzaki? This is Doctor Chiyu speaking" the soft feminine voice spoke.

"Yes Doctor how may I assist you?" He looked suspiciously at the clock on the wall. 01:42 AM. He thought he was the only person awake at that time.

"Well. It is concerning Yagami. She has become quite a concern with us these past few days, and I am afraid you will need to come and take her into custody"

"Come again?"

"Well she told us about your agreement on letting her stay with you until her mother returned from Tokyo. She also said something quite confusing: something about important things which she believed she wanted to share with the rest of the world? Besides that she has not been drinking nor eating, and she has tried to escape three times and she insisted that we contacted you, and to be honest Ryuzaki at this point I am ready to do anything to keep that girl calm"

"I see…" he responded after a while. He could not have Sayu spreading rumors about a new Kira.

"Sir?" she asked when there were a few more seconds of deep silence.

"Will she not need her sessions?" he said hoping to dismiss whatever the woman was trying to suggest.

"And medication for that matter?"

"Well the medication we can give her will last her a few months, then depending on how she does she can get new medicine as prescribed. The sessions are not necessary for her any longer"

L looked straight ahead for a few seconds.

"Will tomorrow at 2 be good?"

* * *

Sayu nervously tugged her hair behind her ear as she waited for the car which was supposed to pick her up. Doctor Chiyu stood up beside her.

"You are a good girl Sayu, And I must say it has been a pleasure having you here, be safe and make sure to follow the schedule I put into your medication bag. And please… make sure to eat and drink regularly"

"Dr Chiyu, Thank you for putting up with me" her brown messy hair fell past her eyes and she nodded calmly as she looked down at her bag.

"Not a problem. Be safe" an affectionate squeeze to the girls shoulder was the last thing before a massive police force car pulled into the driveway. Sayu slowly began to move down the stairs and the dark car stopped right in front of her. Her bony hand reached onto the handle and opened it hesitatingly.

She got in the back and was surprised that the seats almost sunk her in. the front of the car was separated by a piece of dark glass, probably bulletproof knowing her dads colleagues. The car began moving and she heard a small zooming sound and instantly eyed the camera which was right in front of her near the roof of the car. She looked at it paralyzed and she was not surprised to hear a deranged voice come through some hidden radio in the ceiling.

"Hello Sayu Yagami" it spoke with an electric buzz following.

"H-Hello, who is speaking?" she said, not sure how to answer the intimidating voice.

"You may refer to me as "L" we will be working together"

L? The "L"?

"On the case Ryuzaki mentioned I suppose?" she said containing herself.

"Precisely, you will be transported to the destination shortly where you will get further information"

"Okay"

The voice went silent and Sayu killed time by watching the buldings rush by.

* * *

It was not long before the car pulled in at driveway to a huge skyscraper building.

The mechanical voice awoke once more.

"When you get to the reception you will ask for the keys to room 3110, this is where you will be staying"

She did as she was told and was impressed by the lobby which was covered in white marble. She took the elevator to the 13th floor and went out quietly her bag with all her belongings clutched in her arms.

"3110…3110" she walked to the very end of the hall and stopped before room 3110.

She looked down at her key and then slowly put it in and turned. She entered quietly and looked around the room quickly. The room she entered was a living room of some sort with large windows as the entire wall of the left side of the room. She put her bags down onto the nearest couch.

"I suppose you are satisfied?" she screamed and almost leaped a few meters into the air when the mechanical voice appared for the second time startling her.

"Don't do that! please!"

"My apologies, I am a bit tactless at times, but I will leave you for now, I bid you good day" the voice responded. Sayu looked around nervously. She was being monitored. She sat slowly and began to take out a few things from her bag. including a bottle of water and a youghurt with a bit of cereal to go with it. that was the most firm food she could eat. She heard the movement of feet against the marble floor and froze in her position. Someone was there? She had not been told. From around the corner she caught the glimpse of a white sweatshirt

and recognized the person as Ryuzaki.

"You sure do make a fuss of things dont you?"

Sayu felt herself blush.

"I do have a name you know! Its Sayu"

"Yes, yes I am aware of that" he walked calmly over to the couch on the other side of the coffee table and sat down across from her. he pulled out a bag of sugar cubes from under the table and made sure to eat them in a manner so that the "scent" did not get to the over sensitive girl.

"So now we are here, and how exactly Miss Yagami, do you expect to be of any help to the investigation? It is not like you inherited any of your father's exceptional detective skills"

"I may not be Light or father but I am not stupid you know" she looked at him with hard persistent eyes.

He glared at her with his dark bagged eyes.

"Of course not, but you were relentless enough to get involved with a dangerous case" he took a handful of sugar cubes into his mouth to finish his sentence.

"And you think that scares me off?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If it does not then you are as stubborn as your brother, if not more" by stubborn he did mean foolish but no need to tell her that.

"Well it does not" she looked at him getting more and more agitated. Why was he sitting like that anyway? It could not be good for his back.

"Something that does annoy me though is when I am monitored constantly"

"That comes with the case, I am sorry to say" he looked down at his freshly poured tea and put in six cubes of sugar.

"Anyways… I have a few questions to ask you" he said dismissively. He pulled out a grey laptop from below the table and Sayu was beginning to wonder how much he kept under there. He opened it and turned the screen to face her.

"Do you recognize this man?"

Sayu looked down at the screen and found the picture of a blondehaired young man.

"This man. I remember seeing him when… When…" her eyes suddenly widened when a lot of terrifying memories came back to her.

"Him, Him and His men! They were the ones that abducted me!"

L looked at her calmly. So she recognized the man, who had been at the same orphanage as him. that was good.

"His name is Mello, He is somewhat of a genius and head of a criminal chain in the U.S. A. He was involved in the "Kira" case and I do believe he may be linked to these killings"

Her eyes looked at him seriously. "All the more reason to solve this, I will happily be the one to put him behind bars"

He nodded. The girl got spunk. He had to admit that. Something that was good was that Mello still had no clue he was alive. He had been very careful as to not blow his cover when he returned from the hospital. His "Death" was his main advantage at the moment and he would make use of it.

"Well then now we got that out of the way you better get some rest, we will be leaving tonight by plane"

"What? Where to?" she inquired.

"New York, that's where the evidence is leading at the moment, and where we will search for Mello" he said gravely before adding a few more cubes to his tea and ignoring her displeased expression.


	4. Departure

Hello all you awesome people! ^^ So happy you like my story so far!

Okay so to answer some of your questions (:

It is AU I suppose, it was just meant to be set after Lights death but I guess I have made too many changes for it to be the death note universe? (I have only finished watching the anime sadly) Btw, about L being alive, I kind of took inspiration from the third live action movie.

The reason I rated it M… well there may be some uncomfortable scenes in the future and I want people to be prepared for that. Rating may change. Depends on what I come up with (:

Yeah, well some people are dead some are alive (: I kind of had to revive them to make my story work. Sorry if it is bothersome to any of you :( my opinion is also you should leave a story as it is. But then again this is fiction right?

Anyways, Hope you enjoy! Hugs

"Departure"

Tokyo international airport - August 23nd - 00:15

L was calm as he walked towards the terminal which they would be leaving from, Sayu was following him closely. "Can't we at least stop to look at the stores? It will be two hours before we leave anyways" she asked politely.

"We will avoid all areas which may be heavily supervised" he replied calmly.

She huffed. No fair. When she finally got to a duty free she wanted to buy a few things.

"Is it not enough I am wearing a black wig and glasses?" she asked annoyed.

His disguise was not that awesome in her opinion. He wore a blue dark jacket above his white shirt and his usual worn out sneakers. On his head he wore a black cap covering his darkened eyes. The thing that really gave him away was his posture.

"Fine but only for five minutes" He sat down on a bench which was in front of the duty free she was interested in.

"What? Are you just going to sit there? It will be fun"

He looked at her. "As tempting as it sounds, I will stay here" he sat back.

She scowled and rolled her eyes before turning and entering the shop. As soon as she was gone L pulled out his wallet. He needed sugar, and he would use this opportunity to get some. He quickly headed for the terminals bakery which sold delicious looking pastries.

Sayu frowned. These clothes were expensive! She took a dress out and held it against her front. It was too big. She managed to find a small size and tried it on. It was dark green and reached about mid thigh. It had a halter neck and showed of her neck nicely. She lowered her eyes from the mirror when she noticed her collarbone showed off a little too much. She shook her head. No, definitely no. She took it off again and hung it back. She looked around once more and eyed a black turtleneck sweater. She touched the fabric slightly and thought she was touching silk. So smooth and comfortable. They only had men's sizes though. She stopped for a moment. Maybe it would make a good present. L did take her in even if he did not have to so she wanted to repay him. She stepped back for a moment and tried to imagine him in it. It would suit him she thought. She looked at the prize and was pleased to see it was not way to expensive. She decided to buy it. She smiled as she paid the cashier. He was going to like it. She was sure of it. She just had to find the best time to give it to him. She turned to leave but then suddenly noticed something. The sound of a camera moving around. She was able to see the camera from a blind angle since there were a lot of mirrors in the store. She moved slowly and to her dismay the lens followed her. What caused her more dismay was that L was right. Someone was watching them.

"Just great"

She went out of the store relaxed. They could not recognize her with her wig on and her glasses. She had to relax a bit. She came out and L was gone from the bench. She paled.

Had someone taken him? What was she going to do?

"Why are you just standing there?" She yelped and dropped her bag onto the floor. She turned and L looked at her annoyed.

"Oh, I was just. You know, couldn't find you…" She laughed a little nervous before taking her bag up again.

"Shall we?" she lifted her palm towards the gate they had aimed for earlier.

"Yes if you will not be distracted by any other store" he said coldly.

"Hey! I am not that bad"

His eyes were glaring at her giving her a very "Oh really?" look.

She glared back. "Let's go" she said hurriedly.

Unknown Location

"She has only become prettier with the years" He looked over the screen at the frozen picture on the screen. The large adoring eyes stared directly back at him in the reflection of one of the mirrors.

"Sir? what are your orders?"

"Orders? Oh yes. When they do arrive to JFK, I want you all to be there to greet them. I do not know why they have brought her, but she will only be a bonus" he smirked cruelly as thoughts about how he would "Welcome" her invaded his mind. A shame L was dead. He would not have minded meeting him again.

Gate 10 Departure to JFK

When they finally arrived Sayu was confused that there were no others. "Where is the rest of the team?" she leaned over and asked him.

"They will travel with a later plane, it will be too noticeable if we all travel together" he said shortly as he commenced with biting his thumb.

Sayu looked at him, very tempted to comment on the way he was sitting when they were called to board the plane. She got up and moved to follow him when he went up to speak to the stewardess.

"Yes Mr Ryuzaki, your cabin is ready, follow me" the young stewardess smiled politely and Sayu followed closely behind Ryuzaki.

Once onboard they were led to the back of the plane and L was giving the magnetic key card for the cabin. He nodded slightly at the stewardess before she disappeared. He pulled the card thought the lock and it made an electric buzz before opening. Sayu looked at the room wide eyed. It was big. How could they have cabins that big? Not that she was complaining. There was room for a bathroom, couch, television, small dinnertable with chairs, and one bed.

"Only one bed?" she asked out loud feeling herself become self-conscious.

L looked at the bed as if it did not exist. "I won't need it, you can sleep in it"

"Um… thank you" she did not feel comfortable with another person in the same room while she was sleeping. But then again she could not complain. The plane took off as planned.

After taking of her wig and changing into her lilac pajamas, she took her pills which she needed to take every night to get some rest. When she got back out from the bathroom L was sitting in the couch, looking concentrating at the screen.

"What are you watching?" she asked softly.

"It's a train station. Two heart attacks at the same time, even for Kira that's pretty heavy" he said calmly, still keeping his eyes on the screen.

Sayu got under the comforter. "He must be a very cruel person. I wonder if he even has a heart" she placed herself on her stomach, towards him and supported herself with her arms so she was able to hear and see him better.

L looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "It is hearts, or in this case, emotions which are the problem, people only kill out of pure egoism, to show that they can, will, and dare"

"So he is just showing off his power?" She asked as she braided her hair.

L nodded. "And if he can get rid of rivals while he is at it, then he will do it" L scooped up a piece of chocolate cake before continuing.

"But he thinks about who he kills, carefully, for every kill has the potential to lead us to him"

Sayu looked at him impressed. He was very passionate about this investigation. She could tell he sincerely wished to solve it, and punish "Kira" she smiled. It made her happy to think she would be able to avenge her brother by capturing and punishing whoever was killing these people.

She suddenly felt very sleepy and her body began to become numb so she figured she would have to lay down on her arms to rest herself a little.

"But no matter what. He will be found. Him and his men cannot be able to hide much longer. Not with all the investigation we have put into this. All we have to do now is close in on him and have him captured" L put another sugar cube into his tea as he looked towards Sayu slowly. She was lying, now half unconscious on the mattress her left arm hanging down the edge of the bed. The medication must have been pretty strong if she was falling asleep so fast. He went over and kneeled in front of her. she was now fast asleep and mumbled something inaudible. L put a hand to his ear to hear better.

"What's that?"

"Tell me more…" came the slurred reply.

"More?"

"About Kira and his men… I will need to know… ZZzzZZzzz…. More… zzzZZZzzz…"

L couldn't help but feel puzzled. The medication was that strong? He gently moved her arm up on the mattress so she would not feel stiff in the morning. He pulled the comforter a bit further over her back and returned to his seat in the couch.

"Another 20 tapes to go" he sat down and turned on the TV in the mute mode.

A few hours later

Sayu was startled when she was lifted about a meter in the air only to be thrown downwards again against the matrres. She landed with a heavy "Oof" and was still dozed and confused. She grabbed onto the mattress desperately.

"RYUZAKI!" she screamed loudly and confused. What day was it? what time was it? Where was Ryuzaki?

He showed up finally from behind the couch where he had fallen to the ground when the entire cabin had jolted.

"What was that?" she screamed and was surprised he got up so calmly.

"Air loop?" he suggested but was interrupted by a frantic sounding stewardess.

"Attention all passengers, we have encountered a massive storm. Due to this we are forced to land in Brentwood for the time being. We are currently 20 minutes away from land and we advice all of you to remain seated due to loopholes. Thank you"

Sayu looked over at L shocked. "Loopholes? Are we going to fall?"

"They seemed to have it under control" he went back to the couch calmly and grabbed some more cake.

"How can you eat now? We have to remain seated! Why are there no seatbelts in here anyways!"

L looked at her blankly, a spoon poking out of his mouth. She growled.

"don't stare at me! What is your problem with staring at people?" she had a frantic tone to her voice and still did not seem fully awake.

"Your pyjamas top" he said shortly.

She looked down and came to realize her top had slid down and was now exposing her bra. She did not usually sleep with bras because they felt uncomfortable but sleeping in the same room as a boy she had decided otherwise. She blushed deeply. She turned instantly. "Don't look at me!" she turned and hurriedly put her top properly on again.

"Embarrassing" she mumbled lowly to herself. She looked up when suddenly another loophole appeared and caused her to be thrown back against Ryuzaki who barely managed to catch her before he himself was thrown to the floor. He caught onto the table of the room which was nailed to the floor. Sayu screamed in panic as she was sure they were going to crash to the surface of the sea and die. L was more intent on keeping her still and tightened his grip on her waist as a third loophole managed to shake the couch and table slightly before throwing everything to the floor again. Finally everything was still again and Sayu, who had been clinging to L's neck let go hesitantly. She looked up at him feeling more embarrassed than before.

"S-sorry about that" she rose to her feet shaking and dusted her clothes off. She cleared her throat and L looked up at her shortly before rising.

"Don't give it a thought, get some water and sit still, the medicine is still in your body" he said shortly before he picked up whatever candy was still edible after the turbulence. Sayu sat still against the bed, a large glass of water in her hands. She looked down in it for a long time before she took a small sip. He was so strange. But she figured she should just get used to it. He sat down in front of her in his signature crouch. He offered her a caramel and she shook her head.

"It will help waken you up" he explained calmly.

She looked at him for a while before she took it reluctantly. She took it in her mouth and L noticed the face she made but she did manage to sink it.

"There, happy?" she asked annoyed the taste of caramel clinging to the roof of her mouth..

L nodded.

The sound of the speakers getting turned on caught their attention.

"Attention all passengers we are now clear of loopholes but due to the storm we will now commence landing in Brentwood, please do remain seated"

It seemed they would not be landing in JFK under any circumstances.


	5. Shelter

Shelter"

Brentwood, August 23rd Noon 2011

L hurried through the arrival terminal to the outside, Sayu followed closely dragging her luggage with her. The next plane from Brentwood would leave in three days.  
"Well what do we do now?" she asked as Ryuzaki seemed to be looking around for something.

"We need to find a motel, or anywhere I can get internet access, I have to inform the others we have taken a detour." He knew he couldn't call them since the phones had to be shut off on planes. He scowled as a drop fell onto his cap. Great, now it was going to rain. Thickly.  
They both agreed to go into a diner which was close to the airport. Sayu looked at Ryuzaki who was sitting in his usual way in the booth they had occupied. She ordered yogurt and bread with a tiny bit of butter. For Ryuzaki she ended up ordering a plate of pancakes with sugar and syrup. She sat down again after ordering and looked at Ryuzaki as he was pressing the keys on the keyboard very fast.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

"Looking at public transport," he said quickly. "We have to get moving again as fast as possible."

"So we are not going to wait for the next plane?"  
He shook his head.

"The sooner we get to New York the sooner we can get any new information on Mello and his whereabouts."  
She nodded and looked up as their food arrived. She scowled as she saw there were fruits on her plate as well. She did not order that. She looked at the red apple scowling.

"What is she implying?" she mumbled.

"That you have to gain weight" he said calmly not looking away from his screen.  
Sayu huffed. "What do you care? And I would not speak so loudly if I were you! You live off of nothing but sugar! That's unnatural! you jerk!" she shook with anger as she stood and looked down at him. He stared up at her in his usual blank expression.

"I am going to the restroom," she said shortly before she left the table. She closed the door behind her and felt tears gather in her eyes. "Come on, it's such a stupid thing to cry about..." she whispered to herself as she leaned against the tiled wall. She found that she shook a bit but calmed herself. She should not loose her composure. It was not very professional. She had to remember they were just working together, nothing else. She should not take it so personality. She sighed softly. She needed a few minutes for herself.

L glared at the door to the ladies restroom. There was no reason for her to overreact like that. He looked at the travel plan for the rest of the team and when they would be landing in JFK. It seemed like their travel was going according to plan, and that it was only them who could not get on a new plane. He looked at the time difference and did a few calculations. They would be in JFK early next morning. He would call Matsuda then and let them know when and where they would meet. For now they just needed a place to stay. He walked up to the counter and conversed with the woman in charge.

"A motel? Well there are these really cute cabins not too far from here. They are on the side of the mountains and they should be really comfortable and roomy and they come with a reasonable price."  
"Hm... I see. Can you order one for me and my companion? We need a place to stay tonight," he spoke in his soft barely noticeable British accent.  
"Yes sure, I will call and do that right away," she turned and her dark red hair bounced joyfully.

When Sayu got out from the restroom Ryuzaki was sitting in the booth calmly, reading over a brochure.  
"What is that?" she asked casually, trying to forget the fact she had been yelling at him not too long ago.  
"Our residence for the night," he said as he placed the brochure in front of her.  
"With separate bedrooms so there will be no need to complain," he added. She looked at him calmly. Was she supposed to feel bad? He was the one who had been commenting on her looks.  
"That's great," she said calmly. They ate in silence before they paid the bill and got the woman in the counter to order them a cab.

Once there, they went to get the keys at the main desk and the elder man looked at them with a warm smile.  
"Oh young love, it is always so wonderful to see such a lovely couple around here!"  
Sayu looked like she was about to explode from embarrassment; or anger. Probably both.  
"We are not a couple!" she said coldly with anger dripping down her every syllable.  
The elder man looked taken back. "Oh, sorry, I just assumed…" he said in an apologetic voice.  
"Its fine, don't worry about it..." She gently took the key and lifted her bag in the other hand.  
L looked at her calmly before turning to the elder man. "Don't worry, you did not do anything wrong. I assure you."

The older man nodded before the pale man turned to follow the young woman.  
"That was not very nice of you, you know," he said as he followed behind her in his hunched over walk.  
"Well is there anything else you would like to add to your list of things you don't like? I can also just disappear if that would make you feel better!" she hissed as she put in the key to the door of their cabin and opened it. She was pleasantly surprised to see the cabin was pretty big, with a small kitchen even.

She went to the nearest bedroom and threw her things onto the floor. She quickly got some of her pills, which was good. She felt as if she was becoming more and more woozy; or maybe it was due to their plane ride. She collapsed onto the bed and sighed deeply. She was very exhausted and closed her eyes.  
L took his place on the couch and turned on the TV, to see if there was any news about the storm.

He turned it on and could, by the reporters look, tell that the storm was quite heavy.  
"We advice everyone within the east coast area to be cautious when driving and everyone in the Brentwood area are advised to stay indoors."

He shut the television off.

"What now?" Sayu entered, her arms crossed.  
"Seems like we are stranded here for at least today and tonight."  
"That's just great!" She hissed.  
"You don't have to be so hostile you know," he said calmly as he pulled out a crispy cookie from the bag he bore his laptop in.

"I am not being hostile," she said calmly.  
"Then come and sit down," he looked at her blankly and she scowled slightly.  
She sat in front of him as he typed in a few codes on his laptop.  
"This man…" he turned the screen and Sayu was confronted with a very buff looking man.  
"Is one of Mello's gorillas, and I do expect him to still be around if Mello have not gotten rid of him."  
"Why are you telling me that?"  
"Because you must know who to look out for. This man will not hesitate with cutting of your fingers if he has to."  
She looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. She would listen. If she loved her fingers, then she would listen...

* * *

Meanwhile at JFK Airport  
The masculine man reluctantly pushed the buttons on the cellphone.

"Yes?" the reply was almost instant.

"Um... boss… there has been a change in the plans. You see… um, the plane has not arrived, due to the storm it changed its course."

"What? Where to?" he asked the tone in his voice very tight.

"Um… Brentwood. The plane will not leave from there until the day after tomorrow."

"You get in a car and go to Brentwood and find them. Leave some men behind to wait for the rest of the team. They must have split. I do not believe they would risk traveling together."

"Yes sir!"

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The girl is to be delivered to me unharmed. I will take care of her myself."

"Yes, of course sir!"

"Very well then…"

"Um, boss?"

"What?"

"Won't it be dangerous driving in this storm? It looks pretty massive."

"What are you, five years old? Get in a car and go there!"

"Understood sir."

He closed the phone and laid it against the counter roughly.

"Idiots. All of them..." He bit into his chocolate brutally.

* * *

Brentwood cabins 8:30 pm

"I'm going to bed!" Sayu said loudly after drying her hair. She had taken a long shower and it had helped her calm down a bit.

L looked up at her quickly before looking down at the TV screen again.

"And a goodnight to you too," she mumbled lowly. Her body was heavy against the soft bed.  
She lay awake for quite some time before the pills began to take their effect and she welcomed the artificial sleep with all her heart. The sound of thunder was the last thing she recalled before sliding into unconsciousness.

A few hours passed before she awoke to the sound of a harsh knocking. She put her pillow on top of her head and pushed down to block out any sound. Just a little longer. The sound of rain hitting the roof was also very loud. When the knocking did not seize to stop she got up annoyed to ask Ryuzaki to answer it, but found he was not there. Probably sleeping as well in the other bedroom. She looked with sleepy eyes towards the main door and scowled.

"Yes... Yes, I'm on my way," she opened the door and was surprised to see none other than Ryuzaki standing there, completely soaked.

"What? Why are you…?"

"I Forgot the key. Get packing. We are leaving from here," he said quickly.

"What? What are you…" she was given her bag roughly and looked at him confused.

"Why are we leaving?"

"I went to the main desk. A big guy asked for you, but luckily the old guy wrote us both in as "Ryuzaki""

"What but that's good then!"

"No it is not, we have to leave from here, it will not be long before he figures out we were two in the same cabin, Now get packing! We must move!"

"But we can't drive in this weather!" She yelled trying to convince him that they had to stay.

"We will get shot for sure when he finds us, now get moving!" he said in a snapping tone and she found herself shrinking under him. She had not yet heard him raise his voice like that.

"Okay."

It was not long before they were both checked out and on their way to the closest public transport: the train station. Sayu looked at him calmly. He was completely soaked and didn't seem to take note of it, he would get ill. They both entered the train and were happy to see they were the only ones in the very cozy compartment. They could even sleep in the broad alcove like benches if they wanted to. L sat down calmly and looked out the window with a look of worry.

"Are you not going to change?" she asked.

"No, I will dry up soon" He said stoically, eyes focused on the outside.

"Don't be stupid!" her eyes went to his drenched feet which he had removed from his torn sneakers.

He looked at her calmly.

"You will become ill, take of your clothes."

He looked at her with a grave expression.

"I am not undressing Yagami."

She walked over to his side of the booth and grabbed onto his white shirt to get it off.

"Come on, just the shirt then!" she yelled annoyed.

"Get off of me Yagami, this instant!" He held her by her collarbone and pushed her back so that she fell over onto the ground. She looked up at him as he towered above her. his eyes were half lidded and annoyed.

"Fine, do as you wish, catch pneumonia. I don't care!" She took her things and moved to the opposite side of the compartment glaring out in the rain. She soon heard the sound of his wet shirt being removed with effort. She tried to hide her blush. She peeked behind her and there was Ryuzaki, kneeling right beside her and was just a few centimeters from her face. She yelped and moved back against the window.

"Don't do that! Do you want to give me a heart attack?" She gasped loudly looking at him with wide eyes.  
The next thing she registered was that his chest was bare and Sayu found herself blushing even more. He was so lean and slim. Not to mention pale.

"No," he answered shortly.  
She looked at him in silence. She cleared her throat after a few seconds. "Well... you can't just walk around without a shirt on."

"I don't have an extra," he said calmly, still staring at her. She slid away from him calmly and walked over to her bag. She took out a smaller plastic bag and handed it to him silently.

"This is for you. A thank you I suppose," she mumbled shyly, her eyes on the bag.

"A... thank you?" he looked at her.

"Yes, you know… for having me here. For not just walking out on me..."

She looked down at her feet.

L looked at her in silence. He took out the black turtleneck sweater and suddenly felt a little less annoyed by the young Yagami. He quickly put it on and Sayu was amused to see him getting stuck in the neck part of the shirt. She stifled her laughter when he also ended up wearing it with the front in the back and fell back into the seat of the booth. She stilled him by holding onto his shoulders and gently moved the front to his chest and tenderly tugged the neck down around his throat. His messy hair was static as she finally managed to arrange the sweater on him. She smiled softly when she saw that. He acted like a small boy.

"Well? How do you like it?" she asked then.

"It's... well... warm and soft," he said shortly as she looked at him.

"It suits you a lot," she didn't realize she had spoken that out loud and looked at him a little sheepishly.

"Have to get used to this though," he tugged annoyed at the neck. A loud thunderclap interfered with their conversation and Sayu yelped when the light went out. It was now completely dark and she could barely see in front of herself.

Ryuzaki pushed her down in the seat beside him calmly.

"Remain seated. Remember?" He looked at her smugly.  
She couldn't help but giggle. "Oh yeah, I forgot, Sorry…." She reached into her bag to get some water and her night medicine. She swallowed the small oval pills and ignored the bitter taste it brought.

"You can't take that on an empty stomach."

"It works quicker," she tried to sneak her way out of it.

"No, you will not take the second one before you eat this," he pulled out one of his pastries he had bought at the bakery back in Japan. She looked at him disbelievingly.

"No." She turned her face away from him.

"If you don't do it, You will go back to Sakura Falls as soon as we arrive in New York," he threatened.  
She scowled. "You wouldn't!"  
"Yes I would," he said calmly.  
She grunted. "Give me the smallest one."

He gave her a pretty decorated muffin which had some blue and green frosting. She looked at it and suddenly didn't think it looked and smelled so gross as she remembered. She ate it quietly and drank water to get it completely down. "There. Now give me the pill, please." She looked at him with hard eyes. He gave it to her and she clenched her hand around it before she gulped it down with the rest of the water which was still in the bottle. It was not long before the young Yagami fell asleep; which L thought was fine. What he thought was less predictable was that she was falling asleep onto his shoulder.

He looked down at her swiftly before looking over at his white sweatshirt which was drying up slowly. He did not remember the last time he received a gift. He suddenly caught himself leaning over the young girl taking in the smell of her sweet hair. Oddly enough he found that he did not mind she was lying on his shoulder. He looked out at the black sky and enjoyed the scenery as the thunderstorm kept going and drowned out the sound of the train moving.


	6. Prey

"Prey"

The soft bumping motions of the train kept Sayu in her constant doze rocking her almost gently. L looked down at her while thinking. She was different from Light. Much different, she was much more emotional, which probably also was caused by the medicine but he could tell beyond that, that she was a kind soul. Her small hand slid up to his knee as she unconsciously curled up against him. They had so much space yet she decided to curl up next to him? Well it probably had to do with an abandonment issue or something. He looked down at her face and could tell by the way her eyebrows were twitching she was dreaming something uncomfortable. He huffed and leaned his nose onto his knees which were close to his chest. He wondered if the rest of the team were in New York. It would not be long before the sun rose so they should land within a few hours. They would take longer though. When they crossed the border in a few hours, They also had to find the hotel they would be staying at. How problematic. He felt Sayu tremble a little against him and saw she had succeeded in shrugging of her jacket she had used for a blanket. He looked at her calmly for a few seconds before he looked at his sweat shirt and jacket which were hanging on top of one of the nets for luggage. It looked pretty dry. He reached up and caught a sleeve on his jacket and placed it momentarily in his lap when Sayu seemed to become a little uneasy in her sleep. She moved down a bit further so she was suddenly resting her head on his right thigh. He froze when she looked up at him groggily and then blinked her eyes. She then instantly laid her head down and fell asleep again. He looked at her for a long time, making sure she was sleeping before he placed the now dry jacket over her. He made a small sigh. That was somewhat of a mission. He noticed her mumbling and leaned down slightly to hear. His usual posture ruined due to Sayu's need for his thigh as a makeshift pillow.

"Light…" her voice was small and almost resembled a child's.

"I need help with this… I just don't get it… ZzzZZZzzz…" L caught himself thinking, that maybe Light was not as arrogant a person as he had first believed. He had experienced firsthand how smart and cunning he was, so he was not surprised to learn Sayu admired him and idolized him. But she would not need to know about Light's connection to Kira. Not yet. She whimpered lowly.

"I did not mean to Light. I am sorry…" He could also imagine Light as a very strict and protective brother, The kind of brother who would drive away any potential boyfriends. He shook his head. What did that have to do with anything? She was just there as an apprentice. That was it. Just to observe, maybe help with some of the easier tasks. He looked at her uneasy body. Did he dare to? Slowly and almost ghastly he let his pale hand stroke her dark brown mane gently. She settled slightly and her mumbling seized. L was careful as he repeated the motion Sayu's entire body relaxing as a reaction. All he could hear now was her soft breathing and he could not help but notice how her small body rose and fell slightly with her breath, seemingly at peace. L felt himself smile slightly at this.

The sun rose a few hours later and they were finally in New York state. L shook the young girl awake as gently as he could. "Yagami. Wake up you have to get dressed quickly. I will go get some breakfast for us" By dressed he meant that she needed her disguise before they arrived to the station. Sayu looked a bit confused at first but then nodded as she sat up looking momentarily at the jacket which slipped down her frame. She looked at it and then Ryuzaki's retreating figure in the train stem. She felt herself become a little more awake at that point. When he came back she had already packed and taken her morning medication. He brought some water, juice, jam, butter, chocolate, tea and coffee. He placed it on the tiny table. Sayu looked at it with a lost expression.

"I don't think I can eat anything Ryuzaki" she looked at him and he thought she appeared very pale.

"Have some tea then" he said calmly while he loaded his own with 6 sugar cubes.

She looked skeptical but soon poured a bit of tea for herself. "When will we be there?"

"According to the travel plan we will be there in about 15 minutes" He said as he made himself a very yummy looking sandwich with chocolate and strawberry jam. Sayu on the other hand, felt as If her stomach was being turned.

"Ew…" she said lowly.

"Eat now, you will need the energy" he ordered.

Once there Sayu felt as if her jaw would drop. Grand central station was even bigger than she had understood from the movies.

"Yagami, Keep up" Ryuzaki caught onto her arm and pulled her with him.

"Yes sorry" she followed him down to the subway where she had a strong feeling of claustrophobia.

"Ryuzaki wait!" She yelled after him and was glad to see he turned. She crouched to the floor holding her head. L kneeled by her, his worry increasing by the second.

"Yagami?" he asked calmly.

"What is the matter? Are you dehydrated? Have you taken all you pills?" people rushed by them like a calm flood and Sayu thought she would pass out.

"No, it's just… All these people… make me feel so… empty" she whispered softly, her eyes downcast. L held her head gently by the back as he offered her a bottle of water.

"Please, drink" he said insistently.

She raised her eyes and L noticed they were bloodshot. She took the bottle gently and took a few gulps supporting her forehead on Ryuzaki's shoulder. "I am sorry but I cannot walk right now. I have to find a restroom" He nodded gently and lifted her by her upper arms.

"hang on to me" he guided her along one of the tunnels leading towards a different part of the platform. One which was less crowded. They succeeded in finding a rest room. L took his place calmly outside the Ladies restroom and supported himself against the white tiled wall. They would be delayed. He then suddenly remembered he would be able to call Matsuda at this time. The dial tone rang once, then twice, and thrice. He looked at the screen. It was not busy or anything and he had asked them to keep their phones open once of the plane. This was not good. He heard the door open and looked up to see Yagami come out, a little less pale.

"I am better now. There were just too many people…" she said lowly hugging her shoulders while looking down.

"It's okay. We may be able to catch the next train. We are delayed as it is" she nodded and followed him as he led the way towards the subway platform. They were silent and stood with a bit of space between each other so that they would not be seen together if something unexpected was to happen. The soft bell like sound which came from the radio announced that there would be about three minutes until the next subway came. Sayu tapped her foot slightly. It was nice that there were less people there but she was becoming restless. A group of kinder gardeners stood not too far from them and a very cute girl was looked up at her with large dark brown eyes. She smiled softly at her and the child grinned and waved shyly. They all wore a small tag with their name around their small necks. The girl was holding a pink bouncy ball in her hand which she occasionally dropped and caught again. She stood a little bit away from her group and an adult yelled at her.

"Yumi, don't stand so close to the edge! I told you this a million times"

She stepped back giggling and kept bouncing her ball as she looked at the screen which showed 1 minute now. She was startled when suddenly one of her classmates bumped into her causing her to drop the ball. She looked devastated as it disappeared over the edge.

Sayu looked bothered as the sign now shifting to 1 minute. She looked back down at the small girl who had now moved to the edge without the adults noticing. When she suddenly disappeared over the edge head fist and was followed by a loud thump, Sayu did not hesitate to act. She heard the sound of the train approaching and jumped into the depression in the ground. She found the girl unconscious on the rail and could see the light of the train come closer to them. She grabbed the small girl hurriedly and lifted her. She heard the sound of the train a few meters from her and found that she froze in utter fear her legs refusing to move. Suddenly everything around her turned black, but not before she felt a strong arm grab onto her waist and pull her upwards roughly the front of the train knocking of her sandals as it brushed past her at a speed barely affected by the break which had been pulled.

L looked down at her with his wide eyes. The adults who had been over viewing the child rushed to Sayu's side.

"Oh dear god, YUMI?" they took the child and were relieved she had only received a minor scratch. When they looked up again they saw that the girl who had jumped in after her were gone, and so were the pale man who had managed to pull both of them up. L sat down calmly in the seat after placing Sayu on the inner part of the seat. The subway was mostly empty in the back so he had consciously gone there.

"Yagami?" he gently shook her shoulders.

"Sayu?" he asked again. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him.

"What happened?" she whispered ghastly and very confused. .

"Kira" he said lowly. Suddenly L heard his ringtone go off. He looked at it for the longest time recognizing the number as Matsuda's. He had to be cautious though. Before he answered he covered the speaking part of the phone with his sleeve and took it to his mouth.

"Yes Matsuda?"

"He will not be able to come to the phone I am afraid" The voice was calm.

"Who is this?" he did recognize the voice but he had to be certain.

"The one who is going to take down Kira once and for all, so do not get in my way… oh but do await further information regarding your colleagues and their fate"

he then hung up.

L sat still for a while just staring at his phone. Did this mean Mello was not the one to manipulate the entire incident right now?

Mello scowled as he hung up. He bit into his chocolate and looked over at the tied up and gagged Kira investigation team. "Well. Since you cannot and will not tell me anything I suppose I will just have to get your leader. Whoever that is - with both Yagami and L gone I cannot see who could ever fill out that place"

Sayu looked at him with wide eyes. she was still a little shaken and she had not really registered Ryuzaki's conversation.

"You okay?" he asked then calmly.

She shook her head. "Yes... It all happened so… quickly"

"You were foolish. Kira wanted you to do that"

She looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. just rest. The hotel is ten minutes by this train, then we have to walk a few blocks"

She went silent as he said and leaned her head on his shoulder before uttering a small. "Thank you"

He stared blankly ahead narrowing down his list of suspects. If Mello had not planned that, then who had? This also meant that the rest of the team had been captured. He had to wait until Mello called again and offered a deal.

Big Apple Hotel - Room 1030 - 8 PM

In the evening they had both settled in the hotel they would be staying at and Sayu quickly became bored after showering and changing into her Pajamas.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked softly as Ryuzaki looked up at her from the couch. He was watching a few of the newer heart attack tapes.

"It is not very cheerful to watch" he said in a very plain voice.

"Well. I am not feeling that cheerful either" she replied softly.

He then moved over so she could sit beside him.

"And I will need to know what to look out for right?" she had a slight smile when she looked at him. his owl like eyes were dropping as they looked at the TV.

"Why do you think it was Kira today?" She asked.

"He needs names and faces in order to kill, I think he may have been surveying the platform when we were there, but he was only trying to kill you, for he did not try and manipulate me. It must be someone who knows your face"

"Yeah I understand, But why not… you?"

"Very few people know my face Yagami, even less know my name"

She looked at him baffled. "For protection I guess. That was the same with L, he never showed himself either"

He nodded slightly as he bit his thumb.

L was pleased to see Sayu take a cup of tea by herself. She had eaten a bit more every day. It was a good progress. She looked at him when she noticed he was observing her.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"Oh nothing" he looked back at the screen looking bored. In the back of her mind Sayu was a bit crept out when he did that. Just stared at her. But he did not wish her harm. She knew that much for sure. She looked at him as he took a sip of his sugared tea.

"How can you eat so much sugar and not get sick?" she asked.

He looked at her calmly. "It Is my source of energy, it helps me concentrate"

"Energy... Is that why I have not seen you sleep?" she asked.

"No, I just don't like to sleep" He said in a matter of fact tone.

She furrowed her brows. "Well if you don't sleep, won't you be restless" he shook his head.

"When you get used to it you don't really feel time pass by"

She looked at him puzzled. She guessed she understood. He looked at the table as he finished the last cupcake.

"Hm. I will order some more from room service" he said calmly.

"Have you already eaten 10?" Sayu thought her jaw would drop.

"Well I need something to last me through the night, you want anything?" he held the phone to his ear and was surprised to hear a scratching sound. What was wrong with it now?

She shook her head.

L looked outside only to see that the storm had reached them. It was not as bad as when they were in Brentwood but bad enough to cause phone problems.

He frowned. "I will go down, you stay here" he pointed at her with his index fingers his eyes serious.

"Yes sir" she made a small smirk.

He closed the door and used the magnetic key card to lock the door after him.

Sayu sat back down in the couch and switched channels so that she could watch the news for a little bit. she was annoyed as the screen went all white and then shut completely. She got up and looked at the Tv pouting before she gently tapped it. As an immediate reaction the entire suite was blackened. She stood in total blackness just listening to her own breath for a while.

"Calm down Sayu. Calm down" she heard an odd rotating sound and moved to look at the curtains which were covering the large windows. They were in a skyscraper building so she had pulled the curtains to cover them on purpose. Any other girl would probably enjoy the beautiful view from the balcony, but not Sayu Yagami. She heard the sound come closer until it was about right outside the window and with uneasy steps she began moving backwards. Suddenly the entire glass was blown inwards and she screamed as she dashed towards the back part of the apartment. She quickly closed the door and locked it before she began pushing the clothing cabinet halfway in front of it. She would not be able to move it entirely since it was very heavy. She looked for anything she could use as a weapon but soon came to realize that the room was almost completely darkened except the lights coming from the outside from the other tall buildings. She tumbled over the carpet as she tried to make her way to the bed. She did not have any better idea and hit beneath the massive heavy king size bed. She shook as she lay there and had to hold her mouth tightly when the cabinet was pushed over and smashed loudly against the ground. They were in there. They had found her and now they were going to take her. She closed her eyes and prayed that Ryuzaki would get there in time.

L dashed through the hallway his bare feet barely registering the ground beneath his feet. There was a gathering of people outside of the apartment he and Sayu shared. They looked at him startled as he began to fumble with the magnetic card.

"Be there. Be there, Sayu" he huffed as he pulled the card though the slot. The door opened and he stepped in only to see the room completely destroyed. The people who came in afterwards all gasped horrified when they saw the suite looking as if an earthquake had passed by. He checked all rooms and quickly came to the conclusion that Sayu was not there. He looked down upon the carpet of the bedroom and saw ten parallel lines in the fabric which were dyed a dark red. His dark eyes glared emotionlessly around and he found a note lying on the bed. It was signed: _Mello._


	7. Emotions

"Emotions"

Sayu kicked and screamed defiantly as she was carried outside onto the balcony, the large man yelling loudly at whoever was in the massive helicopter which was soaring a few meters above them. She hit her fist as hard as she could muster unto the back of the man and screamed as loud as she could and she found herself yelling out Ryuzaki's name. Once onboard she was thrown to the floor head first and the helicopter door slid closed. She dizzily looked down at her torn fingers and registered the immense pain which followed as she became conscious that her fingers had been damaged as well as her head. The large man towered above her and yelled something in English addressing whoever was flying the damn thing. She tried to get to her feet but was instantly kicked in the stomach. She shuddered before she blacked out onto the floor by the man's feet. The last thing she registered before her world went black was the pounding feeling which ran through her fine fingers and neck.

* * *

L stepped out onto the balcony avoiding the pieces of glass carefully as he looked over the plane. Everything had been knocked over. Behind him he heard someone who bore a phone which had a radio appliance turn it on and the news report came out scratchy but audible. He kept his back the entire time but his ears picked up every word.

"The news are reporting that a stolen police helicopter has been seen in the central city area, the pilot of it is unknown and it is suspected it may be used as a terrorist device and is also connected to the many sudden deaths in the area of New York and Los Angeles"

L scowled as he looked out at the darkening sky. Sayu was not going to die. Not while he was overseeing her. He picked up his phone and quickly dialed the number for the CIA Unit he would be working with. "Meet me at headquarters in one hour. I got some new clues for you" he said calmly before hanging up , ignoring the person on the other end as he made a puzzled sound. He fisted his hand around the small note Mello's men had left for him. He would find them, and when he did they would regret it.

Morning…

Her body was heavy. That was something she knew for sure. She did not see anything but she was not sure if that was because she was blindfolded or simply because she could not open her eyes. They felt like a ton of bricks. She could hear her heart pound in her ear and she felt warm, Very warm. She gathered all her strength and slowly but surely opened her heavy eyes. The ceiling above her was spinning slightly. She took small steady breaths. She was lying on a mattress of some sort and the room was pretty nice looking. She blinked and a massive headache fell down upon her. Caked blood was on her upper temple and she had to must all her strength to sit upwards. She leaned against the head board, grateful it was even there. She scanned the room. no windows. Great. one door. crap. She looked over to the left and saw there was a small bathroom. Maybe she would be lucky there was a window. She got the blanket of with some effort and found herself tumbling to the floor. Why was she so dizzy? While getting off the floor carefully, she managed to catch a glimpse of her hands which had been wrapped up. What had happened? Why was her head hurting? What was she wearing? What was she going to do right now? She blinked her eyes. She was taken. She had hit her head and now she had to find a way to get out of that place. She did not recognize it. She managed to get to the bathroom with effort. She looked over the sink at the small shower and toilet only to conclude that there were no windows. Shit. She drank a bit of water. Maybe that would help her feel a little better. She looked in the mirror and noticed how dark her eyes looked. She staggered back out in the room and lost her balance right before she reached the bed. She caught herself by holding onto the edge of the bed and lay there for a few seconds. Great, she was like a freaking toddler. She lifted herself up on the bed itself and curled together. What had happened? She had to remember. She had to do something. She had to get back to Ryuzaki and help him with the investigation. She had to. She fell asleep soon after, her head still pounding.

Elsewhere In the building

"Why did you knock her out?" he asked calmly

"Well I did not expect her to fight that much, besides I only dropped her, she fell randomly"

"Hmm… she is definitely not passive. But why again, Joe did you knock her out?" his voice was low and threatening.

The large man looked nervously at his boss. "Well she was wiggling and I just decided to drop her before she made any more trouble" his explanation faded out when Mello stood in front of him, much shorter, but with much more power than him.

"Trouble? Oh I think you got that anyway" he placed a gun to the man's abdomen and shot him without hesitating and the large man collapsed accompanied with a howl of pain. The other med present in the room did not budge as Mello took another bite of his chocolate. His eyes wandered to the screen where Sayu had once again collapsed, this time on the bed. Her injured fingers had been wrapped up by him and he had treasured every little touch which he made to her soft bright skin. His thoughts had wandered off to darker recesses of his mind as he had taken of her pajamas to dress her in the green summer dress he had bought for her. The one she had been looking at in Tokyo Airport. He had even gotten it adjusted so it would fit her perfectly. And she looked absolutely stunning when she lay sprawled onto the bed. Her head wrapped up where she had hit the floor of the helicopter and her hands as well. She looked so vulnerable, but he would make sure to take real good care of her and make her like him. So much that she never wished to go back to that investigation team. Ever.

* * *

A few hours later Mello entered the room in silence and was satisfied to still see her in a deep doze her body rising and falling slightly with every breath. He sat beside her and tenderly he placed his hand on her lower thigh gently reaching upwards feeling and sensing her ivory skin. Her body seemed to shift slightly and Mello froze hand on her upper thigh. Her brows furrowed and she made a small sound as she slowly began to awake. Mello was delighted to feel her. His thoughts had been on her ever since after they traded her for the notebook. He had pushed the thought of her aside, but he soon came to realize he desired Kira's little sister and wanted to become one with her more than anything. He tried a lot of things, Drugs, alcohol and prostitutes to forget her dark brown eyes and her graceful body but he never succeeded. He wanted her. More than he had ever wanted anything. He felt her twitch and she whimpered. He thought she sounded cute. He managed to get her skirt all the way around her waist and tenderly stroked her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and as she became conscious she was not alone she shot up in the bed pushing her away from him with a loud scream. She got of the bed stumbling and fell to the floor.

"Don't touch me! You creep!" she screamed with all her might as he stood. He looked calmly down at her his brown eyes collected and framed by honey blonde hair. "Sayu" he said in his softest voice.

She stared at him horrified. "You… YOU! Stay the hell away from me you monster!" she pointed accusingly at him.

He chuckled. "Monster?" she should just know what part her brother had played in the entire death note case.

"I can do worse than that, besides, Thats no way to address your rescuer, Your father did not do a good job with raising you apparently"

"You know nothing of my father so just shut the hell up" he did know he was killed indirectly by her brother he remembered clearly when the late Yagami had hunted him down and when he was close to killing him, but chose to spare his life. A fool he was. And that was why he had been blown up and killed. But there was no need to let her know all that. She would do well with some lie about him committing suicide.

"As you wish" he bowed slightly and crouched in front of her. "The dress suits you though" he said calmly and Sayu looked down at herself quickly. She looked at him horrified as she put the puzzle pieces together. "You… watched me" she whispered horrified.

He nodded and reached out a gloved hand and stroked her cheek a little awkwardly.

"Yes, I did Sayu, and I must say that dress was a great choice for you, I suppose you like it?" he asked.

She shook. He was so strange. And did he also have that scar when she was kidnapped? She saw him briefly but she did not recall him having a scar. "I would not be looking at something I did not like now would I?" she did not know why she answered something which sounded like a rhetorical question but she thought his statement was so odd that she would not consider herself weird to answer it. "Besides, since it appears someone has undressed me while I was asleep it is not like I have a choice!" she yelled back at him.

He simply smirked. That spark he had not noticed those few years back but he did not complain. He liked it. "Don't worry, I did not ogle at you too much" he said in a joking voice and Sayu was blushing deeply. "Shut up you pervert! Leave me alone and let me go!"

"Now that's a lot of tasks for a man, Sayu" he said lowly as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her a bit upwards from the floor.

"And I should probably tell you I don't like when people order me around. Besides you should be grateful. I just shot one of my men just for you" he winked his eyebrows at her.

Sayu looked at him horrified. Was he serious?

"You are sick" she said calmly as she moved to get away from him supporting herself to the wall but momentarily forgetting her sore and damaged fingertips. She cried out and cursed loudly as she held her burning hands in front of her looking down at them with equally stinging eyes. her head still hurt and tears made their way down her face. he looked at her.

"You have pains" he concluded calmly

"No way Mr Obvious!" she hissed as she looked at him with dilated pupils showing a primal and stinging pain.

He said calmly: "I have medicine here" he took out a few pills from a small bag from his pocket.

"How do I know you are not going to drug me and then do something twisted to my body?" she said sharply. Mello could tell she was not kidding as he looked at her dark brown eyes.

"If I wished to rape you or cut you up I would have done that by now. Trust me" his voice was clear and serious.

She looked at him shaking. Her body was still pounding with pain both from her head and her hands.

"I will take it…" Mello went to the bathroom quickly getting one of the cups from the sink and filled it with water returning to Sayu who had not dodged from the place. He placed the pill in her left hand and the cup in the right.

"Take it" he said softly as he stared at her intensely. She did and made a twisted face as the taste waved through her mouth. She shuddered and closed her eyes. Mello quickly trapped her against the wall with his arms framing her and tenderly with almost no pressure he put a kiss to her round pale cheek.

"Sleep well Sayu"

She looked at him oddly before she felt her body grow completely numb and her eyes slid closed. Mello smiled as he picked her up gently his long hair swaying behind him.

* * *

L nodded as he watched over the tapes from the building which had been on the skyscraper on the opposite side of their apartment, a helicopter had been soaring above the balcony of their apartment and the whole action had only taken about four minutes total, from the man jumping down on the balcony blowing the entire façade of glass in wards and emerging shortly after with Sayu dangling on his shoulder and climbing onto the helicopter again. he bit his thumb and one nervous looking police officer stood beside him clenching a journal on all the police helicopters which had been in that area in the last seven days.

"The helicopter is stolen from the police department's hangars right outside of town"

"Is it armed?" L asked calmly

"Yes, that was how the managed to shoot the glass inwards, it was a miracle the girl was not killed by the pressure it must have given at such a short distance"

They had men in the hotel. They just waited for me to leave the apartment in order to get to Sayu.

"Check all employees in the hotel. Make sure you check for any false information or file errors, there is a spy who has seen me leave the room" his voice was collected and he calmly ate down a piece of cheese cake.

"The helicopter must have some kind of signal it is emitting. Check where it stops emitting and report back to me, if we find out where the signal stopped then their hiding spot cannot be too far from there" he said calmly. He thought to himself. But that might be just want they wanted them to think. They may also have done the complete opposite and chosen to leave the chopper out of town and then driven from there and to the other end of the city. Once they had investigated the place where the chopper disappeared they would be able to trace them rather easily. It would be to noticeable if they had flown all the way there. She bit into his thumb. Something that was of greater worry to him was that Sayu now did not have any medicine and he had no idea how she would react to it.

The phone rang for a while before it was finally answered by doctor Chiyu.

"Hello?" the voice was sleepy. L had not thought about the time difference.

"Pardon for calling at this hour but it is about Sayu Yagami" he said calmly.

"Yes? Has there been any progress?" she asked suddenly sounding eager.

"Well… she has unfortunately lost her medicine" he did not see it necessary to tell the doctor she had been kidnapped.

"Oh no… you will need to get to a mental institution as soon as possible. It is way too early for her to get of the medicine, if she does not get any within a few days she is very vulnerable not only to her moodswings but she might start to hallucinate or worse, I can send you a fax with all the effects if she does not receive it. I will send a list of what she will need and how much as well. She will need it as soon as possible, it would be even better if you can get it in fluent form so she gets it in her system faster"

"I see.. thank you very much doctor"

"has there been any progress otherwise?" the doctor asked calmly sincerely wishing to hear about her patient.

"Well she has been eating a bit more every day, it surprised me a bit but she seems to have started to eat more firm food"

"That's a great thing! Maybe It was the best for her to get out of her after all. She is a sweet girl Mr. Ryuzaki and she told me before you came to get her that she was certain you would take care of her since you worked with her father and brother. I was touched actually"

L was quiet for a long time. "I see… thank you for everything Mr Chiyu and sorry again for waking you up"

"It is okay, I live for my patients Ryuzaki. If I was not available at nighttime I would not be a good doctor"

"Yes, you really are, I bid you good night Doctor"

"and the same to you Mr Ryuzaki" the voice answered before hanging up.

L closed the phone and dropped it to the plush carpet. "If they will need medication for her, they will also need to be close to a mental hospital then" he murmured. But then again it was not even certain they knew of her mental state. He gently tugged at his black turtle neck sweater and thought for a few seconds, that he regretted not going into that shop with her when she had asked him to. It was part of her issue he guessed, To have someone to spend time with simply. Someone who was not a doctor that is. He sighed deeply and looked up in a dramatic notion. He would get to them. He would. His phone then suddenly rang and he looked down calmly. He looked to the rest of the team and they nodded as they pressed record on the large machine.

"Yes?" L said with a deranged voice thanks to the police device he held in front of his mouth.

"I am contacting you on behalf of my boss. He wants to make a deal. He wants to make a deal with you. He will give you the rest of the investigation team not including the girl if you agree to return to Japan and forget about this investigation. He is already in possession of one of the death notes, and he wishes to use it for a good purpose. He could not see how this could harm your reputation for that matter"

L was quiet for a long time.

"If you really are in the possession of the "Death note" You won need to threaten me. How come you are even thinking about sparing me or the rest of the team? Is it to show some kind of mercy? For in my eyes it is nothing but foolishness and you will not get for as a "Death god" with attitude"

"My boss requires your answer tomorrow at noon, if not he will execute two of your colleagues on the hour" he hung up and the annoying bleeping sound commenced. L huffed. Mello wanted to avoid killing? That was interesting. But he was the second in line to become his successor so it was not that strange. Watari had made a good choice with him, though he was very controlled by himself and his emotions which made him pretty spontaneous.

"Emotions" L groaned barely audible.


	8. Blackmail

Hey guys, I apologize for the long break. Family stuff and my last annual test have been a pain to me(I know it is not an excuse but oh well…) Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I truly hope the interest in the story is still there (: I appreciate all of your reviews and also do not be afraid to share you opinions/critique! I am open to it and I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. I think that's it for now. I will try and get more chapters coming this week since it is finally break! And if you guys are going anywhere have a great break. Hugs.

"Blackmail"

Sayu opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself in the backseat of a car. She looked around puzzled and was annoyed to hear Mello talk on the phone with someone. It was hard for her to comprehend though since they were conversing in English. Mello looked over her and caught her eyes quickly. He hung up and put his phone down.

"You are awake. That's a good thing" He smirked.

She scowled at him as she looked down herself. She was wearing black elegant gloves to hide her damaged hands. Her hair had been pulled up in a bun and showed of her large eyes very nicely.

"Where are we going? You do know I will just go to the police if you take me somewhere public right?" She looked at him with hard eyes. He looked at her not seemingly impressed. His golden hair was pulled back in a ponytail and for a few seconds Sayu found herself admiring his handsome but haunting features.

"If you do that…" He pulled a small remote out. "Someone will get stunned" He pressed the button and a small buzz came from the trunk. She looked at him horrified as a loud whimper became audible.

"What! who the hell is that? You are sick!"

He looked at her. "I think you know him. his name is Matsuda" A strange flash went through his dark eyes.

"Matsuda?" She directed her eyes at the trunk.

"Don't worry! I will get you out of there!" She yelled as loud as she could hoping he could hear her. Mello pushed her back roughly so that she lay down onto the seat his hand grasping her cheeks and pressing them together.

"You will shut up and be cooperative, Or he will get it" his angry eyes looked at her and she turned her look from him refusing to look at him and received a harsh slap.

"Look at me when I am talking to you" he hissed lowly his tone warning.

"Yes" He was frightening her. She did not doubt that he would hurt her if he saw it fit.

He sat up silently and pressed the small button again his smirk brutal and arrogant.

"Why are you being so cruel?" She asked plainly, her eyes looking at him in true wonder.

"I am not"

"You are hurting people, the little I do know about you was that you supported L, why would you do something like this?"

His brown eyes seemed to soften but he looked away before Sayu could determine any emotion in those dark orbs. "When we get there you will not speak unless you are spoken to, do you understand?" He seemed to completely ignore her question which pissed Sayu of immensely but she ignored it.

"I suppose, but where are we going?" She asked in as soft a voice as she could muster. She felt dizzy.

"You will see… I dressed you up just for this occasion" He looked very satisfied as he looked over her, his eyes resting a little too long on her chest. She pulled her glove covered arms up in front of her chest and stared at him harshly. "Pig" she uttered as she looked away. She felt her feet complain a little and looked down to see that she was wearing heels. High ones.

"I cannot wear those" She mumbled.

"You what?" He asked.

"I am not able to wear heels; my ankles have both been sprained several times. If I wear heels or burden them otherwise my ligaments will tear completely" She looked at him seriously. He glared back at her.

"Hm… I see…" He took his phone and dialed a number. He spoke English for about a minute and then hung up again. once they were at their destination he got out first leaving Sayu alone. She looked around in panic. What now? Where did she run? She had to get out and scream as loud as she possibly could. But Matsuda was in the trunk. She cursed lowly. What should she do? She desperately tried to remember what Light and her father had told her. Hostage situation. She could not scream for Matsuda would be punished. She tried to think so desperately that she did not notice the car door open and a shoebox appeared before her nose. She looked up puzzled and looked into Mello's eyes.

"Get these on, they are flatter, Hurry now." He ordered. She looked at him puzzled. Then back at the trunk. She put on the dark green flats which were decorated with cute green flowers and stepped out of the car slowly. She looked up at an extravagant diner the outside decorated with tall Greek pillars and all in white marble. She felt her mouth drop slightly. Mello stretched out his arm and she looked at him disgusted before he pulled the small tranquilizer activator forth and showed it to her discreetly.

"You are a coward" She said lowly before taking his arm.

"That's no way to thank me for the present I just gave you" He chuckled as he stepped up the stairs almost dragging her with him.

"That's no gift. For you forced me here" She said with gritted teeth.

"And it is low to threaten people like this. You will be arrested for imprisonment, blackmailing and kidnapping when I go to the police"

He pressed onto her upperarm.

"I don't think so, and I think your friend is sick of getting those buzzes" He whispered in her ear as he pressed down hard on the button.

"Ok, I get it. I will do as you say but please just stop" She whispered quickly her voice breaking.

"Good" He turned his attention forth as they reached the desk where they would be guided to their dining table.

"Just two?" The waiter looked at them and Sayu was certain he was checking Mello's behind more than her own. It kind of made her smile to herself.

They took their seats and Sayu had to admit that if they were not in the current situation, she would not have minded dining there. Mello conversed lowly with the waiter and he dissapeared quickly.

Mello looked at her and smirked. "Well beautiful. Do you come here often?" He winked

"Go screw a meat grinder" She said calmly.

He laughed loudly at her. "I must admit you are harsh Sayu, but entertaining nonetheless"

Sayu glared. "Don't you dare laugh at me" She said lowly. Mello had deliberately brought them to the furthest corner of the restaurant so they could not be heard so well.

"I can't help it Sayu. A cute girl like you. It's a miracle you and that old fool was related"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she shook in anger as she stood up straight her hand on the table. Mello calmly held the tranquilizer in front of him. She looked at him with watering eyes.

"I have to go to the restroom" She said lowly.

"You will stay seated" he said harshly. She sat down, her eyes cast into her lap.

"I am disgusted, you do not even have respect for the deceased" her eyes were hard and piercing.

Mello looked suddenly aware. "So he did die? Well he was stupid enough to chase me…"

"He would have spared your pathetic life" she said calmly but it was obvious she was upset.

"Yeah but I ended up saving myself did I not? I didn't need his help and I still don't need any. You have to care for yourself in this business. No one else does" he poured a glass of water for her and pushed it to her side of the table.

"Jerk" she mumbled.

"You look stunning" he said casually.

"Leave me alone, you have done enough, I cannot give you anything or tell you anything about the investigation so just let me go" she said as she locked eyes with him.

He leaned over and looked at the candle briefly.

"You have already given me more than you know Sayu" his eyes looked over her and he met her eyes. she looked very puzzled at him.

"Don't make fun of me"

"I am not" he looked innocently at her.

There was a long silence. She did not know if she was supposed to feel offended or just plainly confused.

"What did you order?" she asked then trying to dodge the uncomfortable silence.

"You will see"

"I don't really eat. It will just be a waste of money"

"You will see…" he gazed at her and Sayu soon felt an uncomfortable feeling creep up her spine.

"Don't look at me that way"

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. THAT way"

He smirked and put forth his hand his palm upwards.

"Give me your hand"

"No"

"I don't think Matsuda would like that" he said calmly.

She felt a wave of cold. She put forth her hand slowly and almost touched his hand when the waiter appeared before them carrying three large trays.

"Your dinner" He said in a very fake French accent and the way he was looking over Mello only added to Sayu's theory.

"Yes, thank you" Sayu said as she took a fork and knife, for once happy to see food. Mello was obviously pissed. Sayu felt dizzy and suddenly excused herself to the restroom saying she really needed to go.

"You got exactly 2 minutes" He said with an offended grunt.

She got up and went into the golden decorated bathroom occupying one of the stalls. She felt her claustrophobia close in again. Just great. She suddenly felt her dizziness returning. How many hours had passed since she had taken medicine? She took it when she was with Ryuzaki. She recalled that. she leaned against the back of the stall and noticed the ventilation shaft. She thought about crawling up there for a few seconds but quickly recalled that Matsuda was in the trunk of the car and her attempt to flee was not worth his life. She sighed and put her face in her hands. They were still pounding. She had to think about a way to escape, but then again maybe Ryuzaki was already on to Mello? She suddenly heard a loud scream come from outside followed by more screams and the sound of a shot getting fired. She pulled back and was terrified as she heard the door to the bathroom break in violently. She became terrified and looked around for any possible way to escape. She found she couldn't. She heard the first stall door get broken in, then the next, then the one before hers and then finally her own. She screamed loudly, knowing it would not help but needing to express her fear. She was surprised to see the person who had broken in was Mello. She stared at him momentarily before getting grabbed by the waist and carried outside in an awkward manner. He dragged her to the left side of the bathroom which had a large window and opened it. "Mello! You are not serious? What the hell is happening?" she screamed as she clawed at his arm while ordering him to put her down.

"Shut the hell up and consider Matsuda dead! Did I not tell you what would happen if you contacted the police?"

"Police?" she was surprised. She truly was. Almost as much as she was when Mello leaped from the windowsill to land onto the ground, the large limousine pulling up before them. He shoved her into the back seat and followed closely behind. He yelled a few short words and an address at the chauffeur.

He looked furious as he pulled out the tranquilizer from his inner pocket and Sayu jumped at him.

"I did not break our deal, now put that down!" she yelled loudly at him and Mello pushed her back before accidentally dropping the small device onto the floor of the car. His dark eyes went to her widened orbs. "You should not have done that" his eyes flashed dangerously as his hand went to her throat quickly. She grasped onto his hand trying to kick him away. He pressed onto her throat hard cutting of her air and Sayu tried desperately to claw at him, not succeeding due to her elegant gloves.

"Stop, Please stop!" she wheezed and her eyes rolled back in her head and she felt as if the world turned darker. Mello then suddenly pulled back from her when he heard sirens approach them.

"Shit, Shit" he opened the window and calmly pulled out a large hunting rifle from below the front seat. He leaned towards the backside and saw the police force cars pull in behind them. He leaned out the half opened window and fired a few shots which killed the front driver of the first car and caused the car to shift and hit several of the others. A huge explosion ensued.

Sayu was confused and had finally regained her breath. She crawled to the floor of the car hiding from the sound and potential bullets. It took forever but they finally managed to escape the police cars and ended up in a huge storage room which was probably a factory at a point. Mello looked down at Sayu who was clinging to the seat her entire frame trembling.

"Well you deserved it for telling on me" he took a large chunk of chocolate into his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"For the last time: I did not do anything!" She yelled as loud as she was able to her fear still numbing most of her body.

He looked at her for a long time and saw no lie in her brown eyes.

"He is testing me" he said lowly and Sayu doubted he was aware she was there or that he was even speaking out loud.

"What do you mean?"

The phone which Mello had used earlier rang and he took it casually.

"Yes, I was actually just about to call you… Beyond" his voice was low and Sayu was not sure she had caught the real name but one thing was certain: Mello seemed to believe her previous statement now as he began conversing softly with whoever was on the other end of the phone.

L groaned as he received word that the mission had failed. He did not like that the police had just acted upon a tip from someone who did not even reveal their identity and he liked it even less that they had acted so careless. Perhaps it could have been a terrorist act. A bomb could have been placed in the restaurant and now five people were dead, including three police officers. He looked over the surveillance tapes and recognized one of the people by the desk. The person accompanying Sayu was right outside the camera lens' width. So the tip had been genuine. Sayu had been there and probably also Mello. He looked over the tapes from outside and leaned further towards the screen when he saw someone leap from the upper window. Hm. That blond hair couldn't be very common. Yes it must have been Mello. His eyes widened when he saw that Sayu was dangling from under his arm. He had not been aware that the force would get there and even less that they would be shooting randomly. Another clue that he could not be the Kira. Mello was not cold enough to plan such a thing. The killing had probably been hid as a police razzia but the two people who had died that evening in the restaurant were both rich and with ties to the mafia. Mello's potential rivals. Did this mean he had someone working for him? or maybe it was the other way around? he took a piece of cake and played with the strawberry on top for a few seconds before he gulped it down greedily. Hm. One thing he noted about the tapes where he could see Sayu was that she was incredibly pale. Had the doctor given any time for when she would need medication again? Judging by the young woman's face she was feeling sick already. L felt a sting of worry. They had been close to getting Sayu back and they could not be too far away yet. Judging by the direction in which they fled they were on their way to the outer part of the city.

Sayu was still as she sat in the opposite end of the seat her gaze avoiding Mello's as much as possible. She was mumbling to herself and Mello quickly became annoyed.

"Just quit it nothing happened!"

"I need my medicine" she gasped hoarsely as she suddenly learned that Mello's head was become more and more blurry.

Mello stared at her. "What are you trying now?"

"Please you don't understand. If I don't get my medication I'll…" her eyes rolled back in her head and Mello caught her as she fell over towards him. He looked at her and noticed how awfully pale she suddenly looked. He told the chauffeur to get to the nearest pharmacy.

He released her hair and lay her down slowly. She had a small bruise on her neck where he had held her and he felt a rush of guilt. No she had deserved it. He had told her to behave had he not? He was going to be nice to her so why did she have to make it so difficult? She was whimpering and she opened her large eyes which appeared very misty to Mello.

"What kind of medication do you need? Sayu?"

"My head… it hurts!" she screamed and grabbed onto her head.

Mello was now becoming increasingly more worried. "shit" the chauffeur informed him that they were close to a pharmacy but Mello did not even know what kind of medicine she would need. What did he do? Mello exited the limo and payed the driver. "Go get me a more casual and discreet car, your job is done from here and I advice you to forget anything you have seen and heard"

"Y-yes…" the confused 21 year old looked at him and nodded before running towards a car rental not too far away. Mello entered the pharmacy after placing Sayu on a bench right outside the installment her eyes now distant and bloodshot. She sat still watching a pidgeon as it picked at some bread crumbs on the ground.

Mello was satisfied to see that there were no others, but then again it was late. The young darkhaired woman looked up at the taller.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Yes… You see it is my girl, she is not feeling too well and she has been so careless as to leave her medication at home" the woman looked up at him a slight disappointment when she heard that he was with a girl.

"Oh I see.. well if I cant get to know what kind she needs then…"

They were both startled when Sayu entered her legs shaking below her. "Just give me whatever, I need something… anything please…" she gasped and grasped her chest as her breath became heavy and she fell to her knees. Mello rushed to her side. He held her up gently and the pharmacist looked into her eyes and put a small flashlight to her eye so she could examine her pupils.

"Sayu" she said calmly using her name. "Can you name any of the medication you are on? I have a feeling it must be some strong antidepressive"

"Duloxetine, mirtazapine and trazodone" she breathed and Mello looked at her surprised.

The pharmacist looked startled. "We don't have those here. They are very strong. You have to go to the mental hospital. She will also need her passport since she is a foreigner"

"Then you have to make her a prescription" he said calmly

"I can't do that without her private information" she said

Mello pulled his gun and pointed it towards her temple. The young woman looked horrified, her large green eyes looking very desperate. Mello smirked and stroked the weapon against her cheek holding Sayu close with his free arm.

"You care to repeat that?" his eyes traveled to her small nametag.

"Hope?"


	9. Predator

"Predator"

Mello fortunately for Matsuda remembered to tell the driver of the limousine to drop off the guy in the trunk. He paid him extra to do it in the middle of the desert. Money was convenient in life. He helped Sayu into the passenger seat of the new car the driver had gotten them and looked at the address Hope had given him.

Saint Viola Mental hospital, August 26, 00.18 AM

Sayu looked almost grey as Mello placed her on the white hospital bed. Her arms were shaking and the doctor moved calmly to remove her gloves.

"So you say she is on these medications? In fluid form or pill form?" he asked calmly. His eyes widened when he saw the woman's hands and he looked questioning at Mello who did not flinch.

"I don't know, just give whatever so we can move on" his tone was cold.

"If I give her the wrong medication she could become seriously sick" the doctor looked suspiciously at the tall blond.

"Of course. Take your time doctor" Mello said with an icy tone. He said calmly down in a nearby chair regarding as the doctor looked over the receipt the pharmacist had given them after a bit of "convincing" Sayu looked blankly at him, her body was trembling and sweat was beginning to form on her forehead. Her eyes were very wide and she turned to the doctor. "May I have a piece of paper?" she whispered ever so softly and the doctor pulled out a small notebook from his front pocket as he moved to get a syringe. After reaching out her right arm Sayu began to scribble onto the paper distracting herself from the small prick which was about to come. She sat there for a few minutes while the doctor drained a bit of her blood and he left soon after.

"By looking at this we should be able to determine the exact dose you will need since there is still some medicine in your system, I will be back in about 20 minutes with the results"

Sayu looked at him, her eyes large. "Thank you doctor" she whispered very softly. He left. Mello looked at her menacingly as he towered above her. She pulled back against the wall crumbling the piece of paper in her hand.

"What do you take me for? Do you think I am stupid? Look at me when I talk to you!" he leaned down to her his scarred face terrifyingly close to her own. She shook her head defiantly and refused looking at him. he took her by the hair and pulled it back roughly.

"I am getting sick of your attitude and little attempts at running away; You are staying with me until I get tired of you! And who knows, maybe I will use these 20 minutes to show you just how powerful I really am…" he looked down at her and his eyes met her pale skin above her dress. Sayu looked horrified at him.

"L-Leave me" she hit his shoulders rougly.

"I will scream!" she said in a loud voice. Mello smiled as he let his hand travel up her pale creamy thigh.

"Oh yes, now we are talking" he chuckled cruelly at her and pulled down the top part of her dress. Sayu screamed and he covered her mouth.

"Now Sayu remember you are not the only patient here. You have to show compassion"

"Go to hell" She mumbled against his hand. He tugged at her panties and moved so that he was straddling her. The bed complained about the extra weight and he smirked down at her.

"Now tell me Sayu, would you like me to save the best for last, or just get it over with?" By that he of course meant it would feel great for him and less great for her.

"You are not touching me!" she screamed as she made a sudden kick upwards hitting him in the groin. Mello instinctively pulled back clutching his crotch.

"You little bitch!" he screamed as Sayu got away from under him and scrambled to the floor, her brain woozy and her vision starting to twist and turn, colors appearing out of nowhere. But she saw the door and aimed for it. She ran for it but Mello managed to catch onto her ankle making her fall hard onto the ground barely able to break her fall with her already hurting hands. She whimpered as she was pulled back and he turned her around to face him. She wanted to scream but could not as she looked up at him with horrified eyes. he pulled his gun out and let it trace her temple.

"What more do I have to do for you Sayu?" His brown eyes bore a strange emotion Sayu had yet to see in him. "Dress, Shoes, Dinner, why can't you just like me?" Sayu was still as she looked at him her heart pounding. "You can't force someone to like you" Her voice was soft. Mello stared at her for what felt like hours but it was disturbed when suddenly his phone rang loudly. He looked down and took it casually not moving from above the girl.

"Yes, He did? Okay. I see… He does? Well put him through then"

"Hello?" the deranged voice spoke.

"Pleased to talk to you again, I am glad you saw the best solution to this"

"Yes, about that, I will need proof that all hostages are safe, including Sayu Yagami"

"The other hostages will be dropped off near central park in about an hour, Sayu Yagami, you will get when we have proof you have returned to Japan collected"

"How do I know you intended for this to happen? I will need proof she is alive as we speak" the voice was silent for the longest time and Mello rolled his eyes. He leaned down to her ear and whispered:

"State your name and birth date, if you say anything else which digresses you will get a bullet in your thigh"

She nodded as he placed the phone beside her ear her eyes large and watering.

"I am S-Sayu, Yagami, I am born June 18, 1989" she whispered barely audible.

Mello took the phone back up to his ear. "Satisfied? You know you won't have to answer until noon if you are that much in doubt"

"No, I am pretty sure on my decision" the voice replied and a sudden sound of cars driving by outside alarmed Mello. When he returned to the phone it was silent. He hung up the phone and stood, his gun still pointing towards the trembling girl. He looked out the window and was relieved to only see an ambulance there. He got back down to Sayu and noticed her eyes were now watering even more her hands in front of her mouth and the small piece of paper she had been drawing on was poking out of two of her fingers. He took it out quickly and looked it over. That little idiot had been writing some kind of message for that doctor? She though he would not notice? He unfolded the paper and stared at a sketch of. Light Yagami. And the word justice scattered around the pretty well drawn portrait.

"Your brother" He said calmly looking at her with a puzzled look.

"Sometimes it helps" her voice was small.

"To see him in front of me" Mello stood and angrily tore up the piece of paper.

"He is dead, don't be stupid" They both heard the sound of someone passing the door and Mello told her to correct her clothes and dry her eyes.

He leaned into her ear. "Don't think we are done"

* * *

L bit his thumb as he watched the mission go pretty smoothly with the help of one of the small cameras which were placed onto the belt of one of the group leaders. They had managed to get an ambulance as a transportation device since anything else would have been too suspicious. They had also made sure to make all mental hospitals in the New York area report when they would treat someone with exactly the same medicine as Sayu's and now there was a match. and now. They were waiting. A doctor came outside and entered the ambulance his eyes haunted.

"Which room? And how many are there?" The leader of the group asked.

"Two. But the girl will need this so please take it" he gave them the medication he had just put together by looking at Sayu's blood results. He looked nervous as he looked at the masked and uniform wearing men.

"He has something about him. I don't think you will be able to just take him down, so please be careful"

"Will do doctor"

* * *

Mello noticed that a long time had passed and was very tempted to go back to tearing of Sayu's clothes but he retained himself. Barely. She looked at him timidly. Mello walked outside calmly noting the silence of the hospital. Something was wrong. He looked at Sayu and how she was trembling even worse now, her eyes beginning to darken a lot. He could not take her with him without the medication. But he could not stay either. He wanted to shoot whoever was out there waiting to strike but he couldn't risk it. he locked the door and looked over at Sayu darkly.

"What?" she looked at him fearfully.

"What did you say to that doctor?" he said very lowly and calmly.

"N-nothing…" she answered with a sincere voice.

He sighed "I guess I was just too careless" he kissed her swiftly before he knocked her out with the back of his gun. He looked over the sheets of the bed and began to tear them quickly preparing to tie up the young girl.

* * *

L watched as the leader of the group prepared to kick in the door and he almost caught himself holding his breath when it was actually kicked in. the group looked around the room in confusion when they found that no one was present there. The window was opened and the door to the small bathroom was closed. The team leader looked out the window and eyed the ambulance they arrived in. another agent opened the bathroom and found Sayu in the bathroom all tied up in sheet and with a small bruise on her temple.

"Is she unharmed?" the team leader asked.

"I think so, except the scratch she seems to be fine"

"Sir, there appears to be something on the ambulance" one of the agents said in puzzlement.

"What?" they were all shocked when an explosion from outside caused the window to blow inwards and even knocked some of the furniture over. They all looked up to hear the sound of a car screeching as it drove away.

The team leader yelled. "Come on! He won't get far! You three get Ms. Yagami back to New York as quickly as possible and don't forget the medicine!" L was pleased to see that even if Sayu had been knocked out she was relatively fine. He took the last bit of his cheese cake and felt a surge of relief as he saw the team bear Sayu outside packing her in a warm blanket.

* * *

Mello almost screamed into the phone.

"Beyond! What the hell was that for? I just called head quarters for status. Why the hell did you release the hostages before time?"

"I figured you would not need them"

"Now we have nothing to use against them! Are you stupid?"

"No Mello. I have a plan unlike you but it will take a while for it to unfold" the phone went silent and Mello could have shattered it in his palm with all the anger felt in his body.

"SHIT!" he angrily hit the steering wheel with his hands as he set his course towards New York and he sincerely hoped Beyond had a proper plan and an excuse for this.

* * *

Sayu sat silently as she had taken her pills and eaten a banana some bread and a cup of tea. She was finally calming down. She had been transported to the police department and received medication and a bit of water. After a few minutes of being looked over by the doctors and the psychologist they quickly determined that what she needed was to be calm and alone for a while. She was driven to the new destination she would be staying at. It was a quiet ride except for when she asked a quiet question to the officer who had been given the task to transport her.

"Matsuda and the others? Are they...?" her hand shook in her lap as she folded it gently.

"They are quite safe Ms Yagami, except Matsuda. We are still searching for him.

"I see…" she nodded slowly to herself. She really hoped he was okay. She was terrified by the thought of him still stuck in the trunk. Poor guy.

She was followed all the way to the room she was to reside in, or more an apartment. That you could call it. She could not believe she was actually there without any major damages. She would need a little time to get over it. just a little time. she clutched the bag with medicine close as she was given the key and the officer bowed slowly.

"We are right outside keeping a watch out, you can sleep safely tonight"

"Thank you so much" her voice was small and grateful. He turned and left and she put in the key before entering. It was dark and she immediately searched for the switch. She pressed it and found it lit the room entirely. She looked around and found Ryuzaki sitting in the opposite end of the room and he was looking at her owl like. She looked back at him calmly. There was a long silence before he held up a plate of cake.

"Would you like some cake Yagami?" he asked in calm collected voice. His tone was very neutral and Sayu did not understand why but she found herself collapsing onto the ground, her eyes suddenly tearing up and loud chokes work their way up her throat. L moved slowly and carefully towards her. he kneeled beside her and looked at her for a while until her sobs seized in volume.

"If you don't want it, it is okay…" he said softly.

She looked at him for a few long seconds before she smiled broadly her brown eyes radiating cheer and safety. "I would love a piece Ryuzaki, I…" she looked at him again and suddenly found herself being capsule by his long arms. she was pushed in towards him and she was certain she felt her heart stop for a few seconds.

"Ryuzaki?" She asked in a low tone.

"I will not leave your side from now on Yagami. I am sorry you had to go through such a thing. I was careless and you had to pay for it. If you can forgive me I will do my best to take you into permanent custody"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much" she hugged herself to him tighter and felt a strange relief by feeling his strong body protectively holding hers. It felt right. It really did.

Sayu wanted to rest for a few hours and L insisted on sitting by her side. She lay down.

"You don't have to you know. I don't want to be a burden for you"

"You are not. I insist Yagami. Rest now, I will be watching over you" his voice was calm but determined. she got under the covers and lay her head on the pillow. After a few seconds of silence she asked. "Did Mello get caught?"

He shook his head. "No unfortunately not, we were close though, and we have a few more clues. We know his head quarter must be in the area between the military hangars and the inner-city" she nodded as her eyes slid closed.

"That's really good" she mumbled as she began feeling heavy. The medicine was doing its thing.

L noticed her body became heavier along with her breathing. When he was sure she was completely asleep he went closer to the bed his hand gently reaching out to stroke her bangs from her face. He did not understand this new look he suddenly had on Sayu. Maybe it had been there all along, who knows, but never had he felt it so… intense. He leaned in and gently smelled her hair. She smelled very fresh and sweet. Like ripe strawberries coated with chocolate. He then was surprised to hear her groan softly.

"Ryuzaki…"He looked at her oddly. He leaned further down to hear her voice better. He felt her hand sneak onto the one hand he had on the bed and felt it tenderly grab his fingers. He regarded the damaged fingers and felt a strong rush in his body when she moved her face a bit closer, her full lips almost touching his fingers. L was surprised to suddenly see her open her eyes. she stared at him silently.

"Sorry. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable" she looked down in embarrassment as she removed her fingers. He smiled discreetly before he took her hand instead and stroked the part that was covered with bandage.

"You are not making me uncomfortable, Yagami" he met her eyes.

"Not at all"

Sayu smiled softly. Before she closed her eyes again feeling way more secure with the pale mans hand cradling her own. He was probably just trying to be polite to her, but nonetheless she enjoyed the feeling of his soft skin so close to her own. So close that it almost hurt her very soul. She was grateful and didn't doubt his word.


	10. Sweets

"Sweets"

New York hostel - suite 526 - august 27 - 02 10 am

L was silent as he looked out the window. His dark eyes examined the watering surface. It was almost dark outside at this point. Sayu was in the next room and had been asleep for about eight hours; she probably hadn't gotten a lot of rest being with Mello. He typed in a few names on his computer as he narrowed down the possibilities of suspects. So far the list was up to five. His eyes stared intensely at the screen as the names prodded at his mind. If Mello was working for someone, it was more likely that person possessed the death note. For if it had been in his own possession he himself could have gotten rid of at least the doctor who had been treating Sayu and prevent the chase he had to flee from. Mello was being manipulated. But the question was, by whom? He turned his head slightly when the door to the bedroom opened and Sayu staggered out seeming more asleep than awake. She was wearing her light purple pajamas pants and an under blouse since it had been a pretty warm day. Her hair was loose and her face had gotten a better color than since she came. She walked over to the fridge and opened it lazily. She took out a bottle of water and drank it down. She had become dehydrated which was odd to her. It was probably her nerves. She stood for a while just drinking the water slowly. She had still failed to notice L who was looking at her calmly from the other end of the darkened room.

"Yagami?" she gasped and dropped the bottle onto the floor spilling the content everywhere. She turned looked at him embarrassed before she kneeled and grabbed a rag from the nearby shelf.

"Oh hi Ryuzaki, had not seen you there…" she said quickly before she began cleaning up the spill she had caused.

"do you need help?" he leaned over the counter his hands casually in his pockets as he regarded her calmly.

"No-no, I am good" she stood to get up but accidently stepped in a still wet spot which called her to fall to her behind. She whimpered and looked accusingly at the floor her hand still clenched around the rag. He kneeled beside her.

"So clumsy…" he mumled.

"Well you shouldn't startle me. What are you doing up anyways? Is it not late?"

L looked up calmly at the wall. "02: 12 Am… not that it bothers me" he said calmly looking back at her.

"Don't you EVER sleep?" she asked as she got up. He looked at her from his position on the ground.

"No" his large eyes looked at her calmly and the bags under his eyes only added more truth to his statement.

She looked at him a bit oddly. "well you cant not sleep. Its not healthy"

"Well is it healthy stuffing oneself with medicine in order to attain a state of unconsciousness?" he asked calmly.

"Hey! That's not the same!" she defended herself.

"I guess not" he got up and went to sit in his usual position. She walked over to him after and sat calmly across from him. "You are not going back to sleep?" he said calmly keeping his gaze on the screen.

"No… as you said. I can't sleep without my medicine. And I can't overdose myself. I have to stay awake for a while at least" she looked calmly at him as she pulled up her legs in front of her. she looked at the mountain of sweets in front of him. "You honestly eat all that? don't you become sick?" He shook his head a little.

"How come you don't like eating?" he asked her then out of the blue.

She looked at him slightly offended. "I don't like food, I only eat because people will make a fuss if I don't"

"I believe your brother did not eat a lot either" he said calmly.

She nodded. L took a cupcake and reached it forth to her. "eat it" he looked at her calmly and she shook her head.

"No please remove it, before I puke, you already made me eat one before" she said as she wrinkled her nose and shook her hands.

She looked at him annoyed for a long time.

"One bite" she said calmly. He smiled a small smile at his victory.

"Ok" she gently took the cake and bit into the pastry the sugar entering her mouth. She chewed slowly and savored the taste of sugar and chocolate and found she actually enjoyed it. she looked at him brieftly before she gave back the cake.

"Not too bad" she added. She looked at him in thought for a while.

"Tell me about… L , Did my brother ever get to meet him?"

"Well yes he did actually"

"Really?" she smiled softly

"That's a good thing, I am sure they performed miracles together"

L felt tempted to roll his eyes.

"Miracles.. well kind of…"

"So tell me. Why does he never show himself? is he a convict himself?" she said softly.

"No he isn't, He just prefers to stay anonymous"

"He sounds cool though. I would not mind seeing him and talking to him" her smiled went wider and for a second L thought he saw a small spark in Sayu's usually dark eyes.

"Well you will probably get to meet him in person sometime"

"Nah, I don't think so, what would we talk about anyways, as you said, he is a genius and I… well I don't measure up to that" she smiled softly trying to make a joke out of it but L could tell she was not kidding.

He went silent and Sayu stared off for a little bit. "I wonder. If it would have been any different"

"If?"

"Well. Its silly, but if… I had not been who I am? Had the brother I had… Maybe we could have been happy…" Sayu felt tears travel down her cheek and was surprised to feel a tissue on her face. she looked up to see Ryuuzaki balancing on the table his tissue patting on her cheek.

"Crying will not solve the case Yagami" She looked at him before drying her eyes.

"You are right, I should probably just take some of my milder medication and rest" She looked at her bottle of water and took a bit of the pills from her small bag out.

He watched her carefully.

"You never REALLY sleep do you?" he said in a soft spoken manner.

She shook her head. "Since they died, I have not, I don't know why though, I suppose… I am afraid to not wake up again"

"It's okay" He kneeled before her.

"I don't need sleep either" he looked at her with a slight smile tugging at his lips and Sayu found herself smiling back.

There was a deep silence.

"I am very happy you have not tried to get rid of me yet Ryuzaki…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my foster family was not exactly fond of me and I know they planned to get rid of me. Not that I minded that. They were really awful people" She picked at her knee absentmindedly.

L looked calmly over at her. "Abandonment is something everyone deals with in some way, shape or form Yagami. But I understand your sadness"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her blankly. "I myself was orphaned when I was little" his hand reached for the sugar and chocolate coated strawberries.

She looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh, I... Am sorry…." Well she did not know what an appropriate response to that was.

"Don't be… I am not. I never knew what I did not have. Therefore I did not miss anything"

Sayu smiled softly. "That is a good way to look at it…" she looked back up at his face and was surprised to see his face covered in chocolate and sprinkles of sugar. He looked at her with widened eyes when he noticed her ogling.

"What is the matter?" He asked.

"You got something…" She pointed to her cheekbone and L lifted his hand to remove whatever was present there on his own. unfortunately the only result of that was that the remaining chocolate on his digits was smothered across his under eye area and his lower cheek.

"No. no, here let me…" She got up, grabbed a piece of tissue and moved to sit beside him. She coated the tissue with a bit of water to get the sticky mixture of the pale man's cheek. She couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes much like a child would in wait for her to get the substance away.

"And you called me clumsy?" she smiled as the chocolate transferred onto the paper as she conversed. "You are almost like a small boy" L opened his eyes then looking at her a little blankly. "Well, I may be clumsy on a smaller scale" He added calmly as he felt the tissue cross his chin.

"Yeah, let's just leave it at that shall we?" she looked at him smilingly packed the dirty tissue in a clean one and wrapping it up. she threw it in the nearby trashcan. L moved to touch his now clean face gently.

"A thank you I guess is in order" he looked absently beyond her his thumb rising to his lips.

"You are very welcome" she said as she looked at him. He didn't like to look her in the eyes a lot.

"Why don't you have a strawberry?" now he looked at her, Making Sayu blush slightly. "Aren't you done stuffing me yet? I will never be able to go to sleep if you give me sweets all the time"

"Then don't sleep" he said calmly.

"You won't need it after some time" he added casually as he took a piece of cake into his hand and gulped it down quickly. She smiled at him. "Well I guess it is not really the sleep I need. It's more the need to not feel …"

"Anything?" he finished her sentence quietly keeping his gaze at the strawberries before he picked out the most chocolate covered one. She looked at him silently and nodded as she cast her eyes back to her knees. L looked swiftly at her. "Being conscious is a choice of your own. You do have the ability to sifter out the negative thoughts, Though it is hard if you have gone through a traumatizing period like yourself" he poured some tea and pushed it to her side of the table. She looked at him with adoration. "When you say it like that. it sounds so… simple. I wish I could lock out all this… but its just really…" tears gathered in her large eyes again. L moved a bit closer.

"If you want me to. I can lay my arm around your neck" his offer was stoic but Sayu seemed not to take notice. She was still for a while.

"I would like that…" she felt his large arm around her and eventually felt his fingers cradle a part of her upperarm very lightly, almost adding to pressure against her skin whatsoever. She made a small giggle making L look at her critically.

"What is the matter?" their eyes met.

"Oh… it's just… a memory…"

"A good one I suppose?" his lips turned into a small smile as he kept his gaze downwards.

"Yeah… I recall Light comforting me… it happened a few times. When I was in middle school" her voice dropped slightly.

"What happened?" he asked his voice not seeming interested but Sayu shrugged it off.

"Well. It's silly… But people especially girls used to say I was really odd and that I said and did strange things. This is partially right. I did talk to myself a lot when I was smaller… I… thought I saw things"

"Well… there is no such thing as "normal" And those girls probably envied that you were able to express that part of your personality and they weren't…"

"Hmm… I never thought of it that way…" she smiled at him softly.

"You must be able to regard a situation from several points of views Yagami. That will also help in the investigation progress" he bit his thumb and looked over the screen which now showed his signature letter. Sayu had yet to notice. He moved forward and calmly closed down the screen glad that she had her eyes half closed. He did not know her reaction if she figured out that part of him. Kind of ironic considering their conversation was about identity and personality.

"You are not going to work any longer?" she asked silently.

"Well even I need a break from the laptop from time to time…" He excused himself before he grabbed a pink frosted muffin from the plate in front of him.

"But you never need a break from those horrific sugar bombs?" She added silently. He looked at her dumbfounded. "Of course not" he said after he had chewed and swallowed the pastry. She smiled as she felt herself fall backwards against the couch her eyes sliding half-closed.

* * *

Mello looked pissed as Beyond merely stuffed himself with sweets ignoring him completely.

"Beyond, respond to my question, please" he said with gritted teethes. The red eyed man looked at him. "Oh yes, What was it again? I did not really listen"

"Yeah I noticed"

Beyond looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well what was it?"

"Why the hell did you agree on letting the hostages go?"

"Oh that..well.. I did a bit of research on the Yagami family… after Light Yagamis death many of them had to go through some pretty hard emotions… And I actually managed to track down both his mother and littlesister as you are already aware of…"

"Yes, so?"

"Well one of the newer session tapes…"

"How did you even manage to get those?"

"You will be surprised what people will do it order to spare their lives, Dr Chiyu turned out to be very cooperative as soon as she found out her two small boys were in their beds with guns stuck to their heads"

Mello looked at him with a blank face.

"Well anyways, as I was able to look over all the session tapes of Sayu Yagami, I found something very… interesting…" He pressed the videotape into the VCR and they both waited for a few seconds before the screen turned on, showing a very thin and very pale Sayu Yagami standing by the window. Mello shuddered inwardly as she pushed her hair back before looking annoyed at the camera which was placed in the upper corner of her room. She turned her back against the window as she uttered something and shortly after a figure glad in a white sweatshirt and with a hunched over posture sat in front of her. The camera was at an awkward ankle so it was impossible to see facial features but Mello did not need to. It was obvious who this was. The only reason his mouth was wide open was that he could not believe it.

"H…He died… Light wrote in his name! What the hell is this shit?" he looked at the red eyed man.

"Yes, I must admit I was surprised as well"

"Well… are you going to kill him?"

"No. not yet. He probably already has me on his suspects list"

"What? But you faked your death to get out of prison… why would he even consider that you were still alive?"

"Because on that point… L and I are more alike than anyone. He knows there's always more to things than what you see… besides... I will have to see him as he is now. The face I have in my mind is many years old. It's not even certain it will work. But maybe you…" his eyes wandered to the young man who seemed to look at him suddenly aggravated. Beyond seemed to change his mind quickly though.

"No... You don't really have it in you do you? A shame" Mello was pale and did not react

Mello's head was full of thoughts. L was alive? How could that be? Could it be a double In the tape? Was Beyond trying to test him or something? He excused himself and instantly when he reached the area which was his bedroom and makeshift living room he kneeled onto the ground his hands grasping his mouth. He was alive? His mentor was alive? If this was the case he was also tracking them down. Mello now felt a strange tear in his mind. Could he oppose the one who had inspired him to go so far? Could he oppose Beyond? Thoughts tore through his head as he fisted his golden blonde locks tightly…

* * *

Sayu awakened to feel the arm around her shoulder gone. She looked around groggily and noticed she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She looked around for Ryuzaki and saw him stand on the outside of the glass door which led to a small balcony. It was raining heavily and he just stood there still, almost ghostlike to her. The white sweatshirt was clinging to his pale skin and left nothing to the imagination as it turned completely transparent due to the rain. She felt a strange rush in her veins and had to clench the frame of the door as she took in a breath. Her heartbeat suddenly took a faster pace and she found herself just staring in fascination at the dark haired hunched over figure. The fascination was broken as he turned and stared calmly into her eyes. His dark depths looked at her gravely and for a second Sayu stood just staring back at him stupidly not knowing what to do. He turned and began walking calmly towards her, his hands casually in his pants as he kept his gaze down. The usual expression on his delicate pale features showed no clue as to what his reaction was. Sayu felt a strong blush work its way up her cheek as he gracefully moved to press down the handle of the door.

* * *

Gosh! Took me forever to finish the last part! Well anyways guys I hope you like it and to be honest with you I have several ideas for next chapter, all of them will take this story in a different direction…. So yeah. I week MAY pass.. just saying… But anyways… I wrote this in order to get YOUR opinions! You guys have been so supportive so far and I would love your opinions ( and even critique ) And from what you guys report back, I will adjust my story slightly, the Idea I have in mind will need some adjustment and research on the death note deadline (details! ARG!) but anyways.. I may change it during this week. (:

So yeah… that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you! I am so glad you guys are liking my story so much! Take care! Hugs 3

.


	11. Seperation

"Separation"

* * *

As Ryuzaki entered the living room silently from the balcony door Sayu found she stiffened. He looked so pathetic it tore at her heart. His black hair hanging tightly down his face and his shirt drenched.

"What were you doing out there?" she asked softly as she noticed his eyes went to the floor as his thumb rose to his lips.

He looked at her in his signature blank owl stare and Sayu was frustrated by the fact she couldn't distinguish the emotions in his eyes.

L was silent as he regarded the floor. Yagami's little sister was one who would question him. It would not be long before he would have to confront her with facts about her brother's deeds and alter ego. But her reaction was what he did fear. He did not know how she would react. He knew she was emotionally fragile so to tell her now was not the best time, If any time was. He met her eyes swiftly. he registered the question.

"I listened to the rain" he said plainly.

"Couldn't you hear it from inside?" she looked over his drenched clothing and was about to shake her head.

"The voice of the rain should not be obscured" he said calmly his eyes cast down when he went to pass her.

"Well you cannot wear that indoors, you will get sick. Wait here, I will get you the guest robe from your bedroom" he looked after her when she vanished into the hall of the apartment.

She returned soon carrying not only a robe but also two towels. She put one towel over a stool and took the other between her hands. "Kneel a little and bend your head over" she ordered softly. he did so and she began to ruffle his hair with the ultra soft towel which took in every drop of moisture in the dark hair. She felt like some kind of housemaid. She could not keep doing this for him. he was truly like a mere child. "You cannot do those things. You did the same in Brentwood. You have to look after yourself, and standing in the rain won't do you any good" she did think it was a beautiful thing he had said about the rain but still she was worried. She just hoped it was not the sugar which had gotten to his brain. Or something worse. He did not answer her. He merely remembered back to when her brother and himself had had a very interesting conversation during a rainy day.

He looked up at her then suddenly the towel still on his head when she released it a bit startled he had lifted it so fast.

"Were you pampered a lot Yagami?" he said calmly gripping the ends of the towel above him.

She looked a bit surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well by your family… were you pampered?"

She appeared to blush slightly. "Well… I suppose so… I was the baby after all but Light he…" her eyes became distant for a few seconds. She remembered back to all the times her brother had helped her. regardless of how little she understood a math problem his door would always be open to her and not only math. All kinds of problems.

"Well Light was the genius…" she smiled swiftly before she raised her hands and again ruffled the darkhaired man making him look down.

"So my parents kind of invested a lot of time, attention and money in him… A lot" the last part of her sentence sounded bitter and L grabbed onto her wrists tenderly. He looked at her. "Thank you, that would do it" she looked at him embarrassed when she noticed his hair was completely dry already.

"Oh, sorry…" she smiled at him before she took the towel to herself.

"I Think you are very intelligent Yagami" he did not look at her as he took off his shirt and took the clean towel to his pale chest. Sayu looked at him puzzled then turned her eyes down and said in a low voice.

"Please, don't think I am a terrible person. I cared very much for my brother" Tears rimmed her brown eyes and she put the towel to her face to wipe her tears.

"Yagami, I am aware of that. After all he was the one of you who got the most attention either way, if we were to connect this with our earlier conversations that would be considered abandonment in a mild form" he said calmly about a foot's distance from the shaking girl.

"No, No don't say that please, I am not that ungrateful… my family were good people, they really were. I miss them" she said in between hiccups her face hidden in the large towel. It was obvious to L she was now determined to not let him see her cry.

"That won't do anything, you are wasting useful energy" He took a hold of her arms and held them a slight shake were sent into her arms and she looked at him frozen. He had not actually grabbed onto her like that before. She looked at him softly and saw his round eyes had taken in an expression she had not seen before.

"Ryuzaki?" she whispered

"Your crying must seize, I understand Mello frightened you and that you are saddened but this crying will continue forever if you don't focus on other things"

She nodded in understanding and wiped her tears. "Y-You are right…" she threw the towel to the ground. "I… am done crying" she looked at him and a small smile. He nodded calmly at her biting into his thumb. "Good" he said plainly. Sayu smiled and looked at his chest noticing the shirt was still as plastered onto his body. "Why don't you go change into this?" she put forth the robe.

"I don't like those. They are unpractical" he said.

She glared. "Come on, just until your clothes are dry? I will put them in the dryer instantly"

He passed her coldly and took it quickly from her. "I expect there will be tea and cake when I come back out?"

"Of course" she smiled as he went into his bedroom and began preparing to make tea.

* * *

L growled a she stood only wearing his underpants. It was odd to him. he did not recall the last time he had not been wearing jeans and shirt. He took the robe on and hated to admit that the fabric was actually quite nice and soft. Sayu had even offered to wash his clothes. He did not know why she even bothered to take such care of him. He did not ask her to. Maybe she was just sincerely worried for his well being? She was quite concerning in general. That was one thing he had noticed about her when he met her. he found it sweet. He actually found that Sayu Yagami was a sweet person. The complete opposite of her brother… Why did he notice this? She was just helping with the case. It would also be wrong of him to see her in such a light considering she was the sister of his nemesis. His late nemesis. Also, she was so much younger than him. He could not look at her that way. She was a colleague, Nothing else. What was happening to him? he shook his head a little. How long had it been? Had he thought she was sweet all along or had it first come now? How long had it been since he had even felt anything for anybody? he took a breath. It was ludicrous. She was not something he desired. She was just a lonely girl who had been through a lot and confided a bit in him. that was it. he did not find her attractive. Not her white vanilla colored skin, her chocolate eyes or her sweet, sweet smile. He shook his head. he did not need her, need anyone. He never did and he never would. He took a deep breath. Why was it so hard for him?

He suddenly realized how long he had been in the room and concluded he should get out before Yagami started to become worried. It was just Yagami, Just Sayu Yagami.

* * *

Once the door opened Sayu felt her mood brighten. She sat with folded hands in the couch tea and cake in front of her. he moved to sit in front of her in the leaning chair taking his usual posture.

"What does that rain tell you?" she asked softly.

"Hm?"

"The rain… What does it say?"

"It tells me… that the world is changing… slowly"

"For the better?"

"Not necessarily. But it's changing… constantly" he took a zip of his tea and Sayu was surprised that she found him more handsome when clad in black. Which was the color of the robe. He noticed her looking.

"Yagami?" she seemed to be distant so he moved closer to her snapping her out of her trance.

"Yes… S-sorry…" she looked down and felt his hands barely onto her knees. She looked at him softly.

"Your hands are soft" she said calmly as she felt his pale hands through the pyjamaspants her eyes watering once more dripping onto pale hands.

"You are shaking" he mumbled.

"Oh its probably just the medicine…" she laughed a little nervously but he could tell she was not being honest.

"That medicine does nothing good for you" he took her hands and looked at them intensely his eyes looking over her now almost healed hands. He turned her hands and noticed her wrists had small horizontal marks.

"At all"

"Well neither does your cake" she defended herself weakly but knew he was right. He leaned his head down and felt her palms against his forehead. Sayu was silent for the longest time and then tenderly cradled his temples and buried her hands into his hair making him freeze completely. She did not budge for a few seconds before she tenderly began stroking his scalp running her hands through his locks feeling the softness and slight moisture in it still. Her breath caught in her throat when Ryuzaki tenderly kissed her damaged hands and moved on to her wrists slowly. She felt her entire body shake when he suddenly turned his eyes upwards. His eyes were dark as always but held something odd. She met them bravely and bit her lip slightly nervous for what he was going to say. Instead of talking though he moved his hands up her arms slowly onto her shoulders. Sayu closed her eyes and took a calm breath. L looked at her scrutinizing her reactions. He let her be the first to move and was surprised to feel her own hands working their way back to his hair. Then to the back of his neck. She slowly moved downwards and he reacted by rising slightly onto his knees. Their lips were mere inches apart when suddenly the phone rang loudly breaking them both from the powerful moment.

They looked at each other awkwardly for a few more rings before L rose and walked over to the phone. Sayu sat still just staring ahead her arms still frozen in the position she had held Ryuzaki's head.

"It's for you" he said in a very blant voice.

"Me?" her eyes looked puzzled at him. who would try and reach her in the states?

* * *

Sayu spoke softly and politely into the phone with the doctor on the other end.

"Yes… Yes… Thank you. I appreciate it" she put the phone down and felt her legs give in under her.

L stood behind her.

"From Tokyo?"

She nodded. "Mother"

L noticed her shoulders shaking. He kneeled behind her and pulled her back against him.

She cried. She cried loudly into his neck her arms holding onto him as tightly as she would hold onto her life. he did nothing but hold her. for he truly could not do more.

"It will be okay" he mumbled lowly into her hair.

"It will all be okay… it was coming…" she wailed louder and L had to squint his eyes from the sound. he was not used to such high pitched sounds.

"Everyone dies, why not me as well?" she sobbed into his neck.

"Perhaps you still have a purpose to serve" he suggested calmly.

She looked at him with broken and confused eyes. "I don't feel like that. I feel like I am just left behind"

L looked upwards. "Believe it or not, I know…" his voice was calm.

She looked at him. "I am sorry" her voice was sincere.

"Don't be. I never knew my family as i mentioned..."

"That's one way to look at it" she whispered, her voice breaking. His hand stroked her back tenderly.

"You know how she did it?" her voice was still. "She overdosed herself on purpose and left a small note describing all her thoughts before she died"

L did not comment.

"But not a word about her family" she added.

"I will get you something to drink" he said as he got up. He soon returned with a large glass of water for her and she drank it down greedily. He placed himself beside her and laid his hand on her neck gently. Sayu could not help but feel awkward at this. They had been close to kissing about 10 minutes ago and now he was comforting her. Why had her mother done that? why? Who was going to look after her now? She sure was not going back to that awful foster family of hers.

"I am sorry"

"What do you mean?"

"For this, for me behaving like this. It's just that I… I am lonely …and now I don't.." she clutched the glass. She then felt his cheek against her temple and froze.

"You do not have to feel lonely, I don't" she looked back up at him slowly.

"How can I be like you?" she felt him move in slowly, his forehead almost against hers.

"Maybe… if you learn from me… it will take your time, but I will teach you" his voice was barely a whisper as he reached down and gently stroked her cheek. The young girl tensed.

"I want to forget. I want to know I have something to live for. Anything. I just want to be happy"

He held her gently in an awkward manner. "don't forget. Don't regret anything. You are what you make yourself Yagami"

She looked at him and smiled slightly before looking at him seriously. "I have to go home… the least I can do now is put her to rest…"

He nodded slightly. "I will make sure you get a ticket first thing in the morning, now… go sleep… You have been through a lot and the distress might put a pressure on your nerves…" he honestly also wanted her as far from Mello as possible at this point. She got up slowly and walked towards the door to her bedroom.

"Ryuzaki?" she turned and looked at him her hand clenching the frame.

"Yes?"

"Watch over me?" the distant sound of thunder echoed behind her words and L hesitated long before he moved to follow her slowly.

* * *

Matsuda felt as if his entire body would soon shut down as he moved along the dark sandy road before him. No car had passed him for six hours and he did not know if it was dusk or dawn due to the fact he had been in the trunk for about a day before he was finally released. At that point he was already dehydrated and now he was sure he did not have a long time to go. He would die of thirst. He would not be able to save Sayu from that scumbag. His lips were chipped and bleeding and the buzzing object on his neck had luckily stopped shocking him which he was grateful for. He fell to his knees and blinked his eyes. he saw something. Some light in the distance caught his eyes.

"A gas station?" he gasped out loud his body filling with new energy and the renewed hope that he would get to see Sayu again.

* * *

The next morning Sayu awoke to find she was alone in the bedroom. Ryuzaki had been balancing on a chair beside the bed when she slid into consciousness. She looked around groggily and then felt a strong ache in her chest when she saw the flight ticket on the table beside her. she looked over it and saw she would be flying out at 3 PM the same day. She looked to the clock on the small night table and saw it read 10 : 20 Am. She could get ready and say properly goodbye to Ryuzaki. A thought suddenly struck. Did this mean she was done with the investigation? She had not even been of use had she really? Ryuzaki was probably happy with her going back home. She hit her hand to the table. Fine then. She should get packing then. She noticed a small note left under the ticket which read.  
"Transportation will arrive around 1 pm in the lobby, You will be escorted from your room to the lobby by a police officer"

That idiot. Who did he think she was? she stomped to the shower and undressed quickly before turning on the hot water. She stared into the wall for the longest time. she had almost kissed him. their lips had been so close she could almost sense his lips. How could she have been so silly? Why would Ryuzaki have anything to do with her? Crazy, emotional, weak Sayu. Her eyes wandered to the shaver which was lying on the side of the bathtub, the extra blades lying beside the tool. Her eyes wandered to them and she slowly walked over and bend slightly to get it. She took it gently and twisted it in-between her fingers.

"No… no…" she whispered as she gently went to put it down.

She was definitely done with that.

definitely…

she finished showering quickly and went to pack her belongings.


	12. Compromises

"Compromises"

* * *

Sayu got her last belongings together and looked around for any sign of Ryuzaki but found none. Her impatience was growing thing. Did he expect her to leave without telling him goodbye? She felt a pinch in her stomach and suddenly realized she had not eaten anything. She sighed and went to the refrigerator to get something. Now that she actually felt hunger she did not mind tending to it. She ate some yoghurt with peach and made a hardboiled egg. She looked to the clock and saw it was almost 1. She quickly scooped the food down and drank some water to wash it down entirely. Ryuzaki had still not come. She began to feel worried. There was a knock on the door and she looked to the clock on the wall. It was exactly 1. She hung her head before grabbing her things walking to the door. she should just be prepared anyways. She then suddenly remembered she had completely forgotten to take her morning medication. She opened up her bag and pulled out the container with her pills. She looked them over and found the dose she needed for the day. She took them in her hand and pulled a bottle of water which was beside the pills in the bag. She took them down and drank hungrily. She was feeling really thirsty these past days. Probably the disgusting sweets Ryuzaki had given her. Where could he have gone? The note did not say anything about him taking her to the airport. She wanted to at least tell him goodbye. So she ended being abandoned anyways. Her sadness began to creep onto her but a loud knock on the door tore her from it.

"yes, I am on my way!" she ran to the door and opened it only to be confronted with a tall police officer. She looked up at him and then suddenly realized something. She knew his face. vaguely but she did recognize him.

"Matsuda?" She asked.

"Sayu? Are you all right? I was asked to escort you…" Sayu launched herself at him and held him tightly around the waist. Matsuda held his arms around her cautiously.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see a familiar face, are you allright? What happened to you…" her hand went to his arms and her eyes clearly showed her concern.

"I am Miss Yagami, but I'll explain in the car, we are a few minutes behind schedule" Sayu noticed his change in his way of addressing her but she understood. He was at work after all.

"Yes I am ready, let's go" she took her bag over her shoulder and went to follow Matsuda quietly.

Once in the car Sayu asked Matsuda to sit by him even if that was not part of his order. He did though, seeing as he wanted to look after the deceased Yagami's daughter.

L was annoyed by the fact that Matsuda had placed himself in the car beside Sayu. He had been ordered not to, so that Sayu was alone in the car. He sighed as he zoomed in on the girl's face and noticed her hair had been pulled up in a loose ponytail showing her face of nicely. He did not doubt the best thing would be for her to go to the airport unaccompanied by him. She would ask to much about the investigation and he did not feel like explaining to her that Mello would most likely kill her if he had her in his possession again. From what Sayu had told it sounded to L that Mello had an obsession with her. And those kinds of obsessions often ended with killing the subject of your "Affection"

* * *

The peace bridge. 1: 45 PM

They talked for a short while about Mello and how Matsuda had even ended up in the trunk of the car. He also told about how he had ended up in the desert and luckily had managed to get to a gas station wherefrom he could call the head quarters and get back to the station. He had not slept a lot but when he was ordered to escort Sayu he did not reject the offer. He still had the same wish to protect her as he did a few years back. They were on the way to crossing the Peace Bridge in order to get to the new ark airport. Another two cars were driving in the direction of JFK and one other major airport in the New York area, the reason why was because the possibility of whoever was after Sayu had posts and agents out was pretty big so if they could at least split them that would be pretty helpful.

L bit his thumb as he regarded Sayu on the screen. She looked saddened. He did not like that. he turned on the mechanical voice which transmitted to the car and spoke lowly.

"Ms Yagami, You will be placed in care when you arrive back in Japan"

"What? No! you cant do that to me! Ryuzaki promised me I would not have to go back there!" well not literally but he had hinted it.

"Please, I cannot go back there, I have no one left in Japan!"

"It is settled, once you go back there you will be in another institution"

She did not need to know that dr Chiyu had been arrested for leaking session tapes. The trace didn't leave further than that. She refused to tell who she had given the tapes. L also doubted that she had received any names she could give them. He adjusted himself in the comfortable seat and spoke again when he noticed her eyes becoming filled with tears.

"You will receive lots of support from both the police force who will help keep you under surveillance and protection, You will be supervised so there is no need to fear"

"You don't get it!" she yelled angrily at wherever she thought the camera would be.

"I want to be a part of this investigation! I have a right to! My family is dead! All because of that monster, Kira! I will not allow him to walk freely, I owe this to my family and especially my brother! I will never be happy if I cannot get rid of him forever! I am beggin you L, Please let me proceed to be in the investigation, I know I have not been of a lot of help but I will do my best in the future! I will put my mother to rest and return. Her death is only adding to me wish to get rid of Kira forever, so please, please let me help" her hands were folded against her nose as she closed her wet eyes against them. Her breath was ragged and shaky and her body was wrecking with emotion.

Matsuda sat still beside Sayu. She had not been told about Light's role in the Kira case? His jaw was about to drop but he maintained it. He had expected Ryuzaki to tell her. He really had. But then again, how do you go about something like that?

"You are going to Japan, and you will stay there Miss Yagami, there will only be more risk to your life if you stay here"

"Well what do YOU know? You are nothing besides a voice! You tell people like Ryuzaki what to do but does not get of your fat ass yourself! Your nothing but a coward! A coward!" she screamed loudly and fell back in her seat when Matsuda grabbed onto her arm.

"Yagami please calm down. L is our team leader; his identity needs to be protected"

"Coward…" she gasped for air as her anger caused her breath to come out more ragged.

The voice disappeared and they prepared to cross the peace bridge which at this point was not too crowded. They had just managed to miss rush hour.

* * *

Mello looked at the cab drivers name in the front window and quickly wrote it in his cell phone and then send it to Beyond.

"Well I got to thank you for the ride" He said calmly pulling his chocolate from his front pocket.

"But sir? We are on the middle of the bridge, you cannot get off now" he said calmly, his dark brown eyes looking at the passenger in the back unnerved as he threw his blonde hair back over his shoulder.

"Oh I think I can" He looked menacingly as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the drivers head.

25 feet behind the cab:

The large truck behind the cab was loaded with gas and the driver of it did not expect the taxi driver to suddenly drive way of the track and into the steel fence which separated the road into two. The truck driver was horrified to almost instantly see the cab burst into flames. He of course knew what this meant for him being the transporter of god knows how many liters of gas. He instantly hit the break making all other cars behind him do the very same thing, quickly creating a pile of chaos honking and lots of swearing and profanities. Sayu looked horrified as she sat back after being slung forward violently. Matsuda grabbed onto her shoulders and stared intensely at her.

"Yagami, Are you okay?" she nodded a little dizzily in reply.

"What was that?" Matsuda reacted to her question by rolling down the window on his side of the car. He retracted his head and cursed lowly as he pulled his gun from his inner pocket and loaded it.

"They are delaying us…" he mumbled to himself. Sayu looked confused. Who were they?

"Don't move from here, I have to check this out"

"Let me come with you!" she grasped onto his arm.

"Sayu don't be silly, you - "a fist suddenly broke through his side of the car and smashed into his face knocking him unconscious. Sayu instinctively retracted and screamed. She fumbled for the handle to open the car door and managed to find it and pull it. The large arm reached for her and she barely managed to fall out onto the asphalt before stumbling to her legs. She was not going to be caught. She had to run, most of all she wanted to make sure Matsuda was safe but she was simply too panicked at that moment to think about anything besides her own safety. She ran for hide behind one of the bigger cars and heard the loud breathing of the large man who had tried to grab onto her. She took deep breaths.

"Calm Sayu, stay calm"

* * *

L felt his mood drop drastically when he saw that the car was now empty besides the unconscious police officer and the chauffeur who was shot dead. He looked onto his screen and hacked into the supervising system on the bridge pylons. He zoomed in when he finally managed to spot her. What he did not like was that he also saw a certain blonde walk up behind her with an outstretched which held a gun. A few screams were heard in the back ground due to the weapon and also the accident. This made Sayu aware and she turned quickly only to be faced with blazing brown eyes. He grabbed onto her and held his hand tightly against her mouth. L saw that she instantly began kicking and winced when Mello placed a firm fist onto her head making her wobble and more keen to follow him. She seemed to become dizzy and Mello grabbed her waist casually before looking up at the camera L was utilizing. He was not surprised when Mello shot it and broke it making it turn flimsy.

L noticed his phone began ringing instantly afterwards.

* * *

L sighed when he closed the computer screen, put down his phone and opened the car door casually. A quick glance went to the car which had been transporting Sayu and Matsuda. He slowly entered one of the pylons which were connected to the to others that framed it and then quickly made his way to the area where Mello and Sayu would be at. His phone rose to his ear for the second time. "Yes I am out of the car now"

"Step out of the fucking car L! Where I can see you" Mello screamed loudly and held Sayu even closer, the gun pointed at her head.

"I am not faking, I will blow her fucking brains out if you don't get out in the open" his hand held the phone shaking and Mello felt himself loosing grip on Sayu her body hovering extremely close to the edge of the pylon platform and making him unstable. He looked down and finally after a long time he saw a disoriented figure step out of the car at the bottom. He did not recognize him though.

"Matsuda!" Sayu screamed trying to warn him desperately. Mello mumbled something to the large ape like man beside him. "Take him out" he nodded instantly and Matsuda collapsed onto the ground after a low shot was heard. "NONONONO!" Sayu screamed and trashed in Mello's strong grasp and he was annoyed to drop his phone to the ground. 'Well rather that than Sayu' he thought as he pulled her tighter. He bended slightly still holding Sayu and remained crouched as he picked up the phone. He placed a quick kiss onto Sayu's pale cheek and said calmly into the phone.

"You are worse than Kira. Using others as a distraction, now step out of the fucking car or the last Yagami dies" he pressed the trigger slightly and Sayu felt all blood leave her face.

"I know you will not do it" The calm voice sounded on the phone and Mello felt his sweat drop. It was really L. It was not someone faking it.

"You do not know me. Not everyone from whammy's turn out the same" he said suddenly calm and collected.

"I know you do not have it in you Mello, it makes me second guess your ability to become my successor Near was probably a better choice after all" Mello's knuckles turned white as he held on very tightly to the phone.

"No!"

"Well then release her. She has suffered enough don't you think? I also understand that you cannot just join our side since your boss will probably kill you… but if you just let her go I will pretend I did not see you here" L was confident he would capture him either way.

Mello's brown eyes went to Sayu and he almost felt his heart break at her broken expression. He gritted his teeth and the big ape beside him moved uncomfortably.

"All right" a shot was heard and the large man fell to the ground dead. "I got rid of the witness. He will not know that I agree to your terms. I won't help you in any way shape or form beside this, I am still on Beyond's side and I will be until I get what I want" he looked at Sayu swiftly.

"…But right now she is safest with you"

He then heard steps from behind him and saw the door to the stair case which led down the inside of the pylon. He was silent as he watched the door and slowly almost soundlessly it slid open and L stood there staring at him coldly, as a resurrected spirit making Mello feel very small and intimidated.

"L" The blonde was about to drop his jaw as he stared upwards at the cold looking persona. Sayu was also about to drop her chin but that was more because of Mello's statement.

Ryuzaki was L? Sayu suddenly felt a lot of puzzle pieces come together in her mind her heart beating so loud in blurred her train of thought or maybe it was just Mello's arm which was pressing hard on her throat now.

* * *

Hey guys… I myself feel this chapter became a bit rushed because of family gathering and other things… hope it is not too crappy to read (read and review anyhow^^) anyways hope you enjoy summer! Hugs


	13. Redemption

"Redemption"

* * *

Sayu clung to L's shoulder as he silently carried her down the stairs. She looked straight ahead and L could tell she was uncomfortable. Was it the fact Mello had threatened her? It was very likely. He wrapped the jacket he had worn tighter around her smaller frame and she winced when he grabbed unto her upperarms.

"it is okay I can walk.." her voice was small but clear and she attempted to walk by herself. If she was in shock he should support her as much as he could till they reached the outside. This was soon gratefully. They both shielded their eyes when they came outside and were surprised to see ambulances and police cars everywhere. The sirens were deafening.

"Americans have… the least subtle police force I have ever encountered" L said with wide eyes.

Sayu looked at him puzzled and then at the police men who were talking to witnesses to the accident and getting anyone who had been injured into the ambulance. Sayu's eyes went to the ground beside the car she had been driving in and she spotted a bloodstain on the asphalt. She quickly ran to the closest nurse she could find. "Excuse me… what happened to the man beside the black car?" her brown eyes were filled with worry and concern for the police officer. The woman looked a bit in thought before she replied.

"I do believe he was taken to the ER, his condition was very critical. His lung had collapsed, are you family?"

Sayu shook her head slowly and she had to shake up the little English she did know in order to respond. "C-can I see him?"

"They are probably already operating on him. I am sorry… I am needed over by the large van over there"

Sayu nodded and looked ghostly as she walked to L and looked up at him. "Take me there now. I want to see him"

"You cannot do anything Yagami. That wound was fatal, his chances won't become greater if you are there" his logical tone angered and annoyed Sayu endlessly.

"You think I care? I just want to be there if I will be needed"

"I do not comprehend your concern. He is not even qualified as an acquaintance, why would you spend energy and time on him?"

"Well its better than spending energy and time on someone who is a complete fraud!" she yelled up at him her large eyes bloodshot. L looked down at her with widened eyes.

He looked down at his phone as a message was received from the head quarters. Sayu's plane had left.

* * *

"We are going to Brentwood"

"What?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"They will keep looking in New York since they have now succeeded in stopping you from leaving, I do not know what Beyond wants from me. But I am certain it is his work. And If Mello is his accomplice then his motive to kill innocent people is you"

Sayu felt as if she had swallowed a rock. "Me?"

A car drove up behind L and he motioned for her to get in. "I will explain on the way, but right now we just have to get out of here. Get in"

She looked at him skeptically. "Come now Yagami, there is no need to create a scene"

"I am not… But I need my medication before I come with you" she went to the car which had been smashed in the left side and she winced when she saw the shattered class which lay on the seat of the car. She grabbed her back and went to the car her and… L would be transported in. she had to get used to calling him that name. she felt her stomach twist a bit as she sat silently beside him in the car. So he had been behind her and Matsuda all along? keeping an eye on them? It made her smile a little bit inside.

She pulled herself together and looked serious.

"Why did you lie to me?" she whispered softly not meeting his eyes.

"Hm?"

"About you being L"

"You did not ask"

"Well you did not think it was a slightly important detail for me to know?"

"No, not really" he munched down a handful of sugar cubes. He always kept an extra pack in the car.

Sayu felt her composure leave her. "You are a jerk!"

"A jerk who just saved you, please keep that in mind" he said calmly looking at her with hooded eyes.

"Well you sure did not do anything for Matsuda" she said in a provoking tone.

"Don't start with me Yagami" he looked at her annoyed.

"Why not? I have a right to get upset don't I?"

"Yeah but you do that quite often. Its pretty annoying"

"Shut up, at least I don't lie to people! what else have you not told me?" she crawled to his side and placed her face inches from L's face.

"And don't you dare change subject" she threatened.

"Well. What do you want to know?" he looked at her his face maintaining a calmness.

"well…" she suddenly went blank.

"Oh yes.. who was Kira? You guys did catch him did you not?"

L looked at her. "that is confidential"

"Don't be a brat" she responded.

"I am not"

She glared. "Fine.. be like that. I have a right to know you know… I should of all people. Anyone who pretends to take the role of that monster deserves to die a thousand times"

L looked at her and Sayu caught his eyes. "What are you looking at me for?"

"Nothing... I was just thinking… about how different you and you brother is"

"How?" She asked feeling curious.

"You… are kinder" he said in a low tone.

Sayu felt herself blush. "No I am not. Light helped everyone he could… I am just selfish" she sat back and placed her chin in her palm as she looked out of the window. She retracted into herself as she often did when she did not know how to respond.

"I am really just selfish" her eyes slid closed and L chose not to comment anymore, fearing to upset her further. Rain began to drip onto the windows of the car and soon lulled Sayu to oblivious sleep.

* * *

When they finally arrived at the cabin they would be staying at until the next plane left for Tokyo Sayu was fast asleep and L did not dare to awake her. He sighed as he took her arm around his neck. They would just have to walk for that short bit, even if she was more asleep than awake.

"Yagami. Come on" he shook her gently

"No, five minutes please…" she mumbled. He then pushed her out of the car without hesitating. The police force in Brentwood had already given the cabin all he would need for further investigation so he did not have to worry about that. And he would not need to carry anything. Not even sweets. He felt his heart pound a bit faster when he thought of the cheesecake which awaited him. He loved American cake. Sayu looked at him still half asleep as he stood outside the car In front of her as she tried to gather strength to stand. "Just a second…" the medication was making her body very heavy and she had to blink twice before she could she straight. She stood on her wobbly legs and the car door shut behind her. the car was away few seconds later. She looked puzzled as the dust cloud fell again and looked back to where L had just been. "Hey wait for me!" he was already halfway down the path which lead to the cabin a bit further uphill. She followed and slipped on the pebbles under her. she cursed as she tried to get to her legs. She was not feeling well. A pale hand reached down to her. "quit being so stubborn Yagami. Your brother had the same problem" she looked at him shortly before she gratefull took his hand. They walked silently side by side.

"I have to thank you. It was brave of you to do that back at the bridge" she looked at him and managed to catch his eyes quickly

"You are welcome Sayu" he looked at her and did not even register he had been using her first name.

She smiled as they stopped in front of the cabin. Sayu felt her eyes widen. It was much bigger than the one they had been staying at the last time they were in Brentwood. The porch alone was huge. Was that supposed to be their "hideout"? That did not seem discreet to her. L was already unlocking the door while she was standing there. Soon thunder began to sound and she hurried into the house. Once indoor, she first entered a small entre which lead to two bedrooms a bathroom and a living room. L had already placed himself in the couch and was regarding one of the ten new surveillance tapes he had received. She rolled her eyes annoyed. She went to the kitchen and saw it was full of groceries and everything which would be needed for a proper meal. She punched her fist into her palm. She was going to cook. Then at least she could pass a bit of time. Afterwards she would wash some of her clothes and take a shower. She went to wash her hands in the sink and noticed a fine cut along her lower arm. She thought she had dodged the splinters from the window but apparently not. Great. She saw the blood run out in the sink and bad memories came back to her. Her eyes filled as she remembered all those lonely nights where she had been cutting herself just to be able to feel she was still there. she stood still and was not prepared to suddenly find L standing right behind her.

"Can you bake a carrotcake? It would be nice with cinnamon tea and crispy cookies." She looked startled at him as she quickly pulled down her sleeve.

"Yeah of course" she answered hastily. L looked at her skeptically and grabbed onto her arms making her wince he turned her so that her spine pressed against the counter and looked at her coldly. "what is this" he motioned to her arm.

"nothing I was just hurt in the car" she tried to explain softly.

"look at me when you respond Yagami" she did.

"Its nothing, not like you care anyways"

"Care to repeat that?"

"I said that you don't care"

"says who?"

"Well you are making it quite obvious"

"That I don't care"  
"Yes" his face moved dangerously closer to her face. he lifted her damaged arm upwards slowly still keeping eye contact with the brunette. He looked at her arm and then at her then back to her arm and tenderly almost fleetingly he placed his lips onto the damaged part of her pale underarm. He kept in there for quite some time, closing and then opening his eyes almost looking as if he was deep in thought.

She was silent as she looked up at him, her dark brown eyes meeting his blackened ones.

"Ryuuzaki, L… what should I call you?" she whispered almost up giving as she looked at his white shirt.

"Go to bed now Yagami"

"L…I am sorry…"

The raven-haired man turned against her.

She whispered softly as she looked at him, tears crowning her eyes. "I don't want to be left alone again, don't leave me too"

His hunched over figure turned against her. "Why would you say that Yagami? I am right here"

She whimpered something inaudible.

"You are being emotional Yagami" he said in a rational voice.

Sayu could not focus on anything besides his warm hand on her arm. She moved herself down the kitchen cabinet to the floor and L caught her carefully.

"Don't fall" he said stoically. She looked up at him, before leaning in to tenderly kiss his cheek. He did not pull back nor did he move in.

"We should not get involved like this" he said calmly.

"Why?" she whispered as she slowly tugged at his shirt her small hands sliding under it to caress his stomach. She felt him tense under her hands and he grabbed her arms firmly.

"Enough, you are being a nuisance" he stood up and exited the room making sure to close the door tightly behind him. Sayu sat on the floor her body trembling as she was once again overwhelmed with loneliness and sadness.

* * *

L sat down in the next room in his couch, a mountain of sweets in front of him. he turned on the surveillance tapes and was once more surprised to see an older tape. It was again of Sayu, and in the frame she was placed in the corner over her desk as she cried. Over what he did not understand. He checked the date. Three days after Lights death. That explained it. in the background he heard Sayu sob in her bedroom. That was exactly why he did not get involved. Too much trouble with feelings. When he heard her cry for about 15 minutes longer he finally got up and staggered across the room to the hall leading to the kitchen. He knocked before opening and got in soundlessly. He saw her sit crumpled up together against the cabinet her wet face hidden in small hands. He walked over to her before crouching and for the longest time he did nothing but observe he as she calmed down. Finally she looked up at him and he thought he felt a small twist in his chest when he saw her expression.

"What?" she asked softly. He leaned forth and used his sleeve to dry of her cheeks. She leaned in to him with closed eyes her body hungry for physical contact.

"Please" her hand held onto his arm and L found he froze. He looked onto her and she looked back softly. Please? Please what? He could not give her anything. He leaned in to her and stared at her coldly.

"Yagami, it is enough" Sayu did not waste any time, as soon as he was close enough she leaned into him and crushed her lips against his own. He hesitated for the longest time, then he slowly almost with no movement kissed her back. He breathed against her lips softly.

"You taste sweet" he said as his hands cupped her cheeks and Sayu never expected any man to have such warm, soft and smooth hands. They were also white. Very white. He gently nipped her cheek and Sayu giggled softly. "You may eat me if you wish L, though I cannot compete with your sugar cubes"

He looked gravely at her. "Sayu, are you okay with it?"

"What do you mean?" her hands tugged tenderly at his shirt and traveled up below his ribs.

"Me… Being who I am…"

He covered her hands which traveled to his chest slowly with his own. She looked intensely at his clothing before she moved her eyes upwards. For once. Just for once L could not figure out the thoughts of a person. It had actually only happened once before, with her brother. Was she angry? Was she sad? Would she yell, cry or even scream at him? She pulled back a little, still looking at him, then looked down.

"That you are him?" she looked at him at first tensely then it changed into a softer smile.

"Does this mean I can't trust you?" she whispered softly.

"No. you can trust me. It's up to you what you share though" he bit his thumb and looked blankly at her.

She looked at him for a few long seconds. "Lift your arms" she said before moving closer to him. he looked at her puzzled before he complied. He lifted his arms appearing almost childlike in her eyes. She pulled his white sweatshirt off leaving his dark hair ruffled and messy looking. His eyes confused. He still was not sure if she was angry.

"If you are upset, I will leave" he said calmly as he caught her brown eyes. She was silent. Then she shook her head.

"No. for some reason. I feel calmed that you are Him. It makes me… I don't know. I feel safe I suppose. Also knowing you helped my brother. L… am happy" she looked happy but her eyes were tearful. She found herself leaning against his bare chest.

"Are you happy L?" He closed his eyes. Was he happy? When he solved cases he was satisfied but there was always some new case to be solved so he never got to feel joy by solving one, no matter how difficult.

"At times" he said calmly. Not like he was lying.

She nodded. "I think, not sure why, but I am happy around you" She tenderly tugged his hair so it was again a little more smooth. She leaned in and gently felt his lips with her own. He seemed a little startled but kissed back slowly after a while. She smiled softly and pulled back her eyes travelling across his pale chest.

"If you wish to, you may touch me L" she said softly and held his wrists tenderly. He moved forth slowly and laid his firm palms against her covered bony shoulders. He looked slightly worried as the clothing slid of easily due to her slim and lean figure. Slowly he managed to get it completely off. She was left in a cotton under blouse and looked at him feeling intimidated. He moved over again, his hunched over figure leaning on one knee. Tenderly and examining his hands travelled to the edge of her soft dark grey top and pushed it up a bit, exposing her small pale stomach which was decorated with a small oval belly button in the middle. He leaned down and placed a soft almost non-existent kiss on the white flesh above the lowcut jeans. The girl shuttered and tenderly caressed the back of his neck as he turned his face down wards licking and savoring the taste of her skin.

"Like sugar" he mumbled, and Sayu could not help but giggle.

"Thank you?" she said softly and stilled when the pale man began tracing licks and kisses up towards her ribcage. Her stomach twitched slightly at the strange warm sensation and she held her breath when he slowly lifted her top above her chest. He looked down at her and was careful as he lifted his hands and gently cupped the pale mounds on the trembling girl.

"Soft" he said in a low voice making sure to meet her eyes. she was warm and trembling slightly as she felt his mouth latch onto her right breast slowly. Feeling, caressing and tasting her. she folded her arms slowly around his neck her nose digging into his wild hair.

"Tell me what you enjoy L. I will try and make you happy, I promise" she whispered into his mane. He dug his nose into her neck and tenderly nipped, trying his way forth.

"I think you are doing enough… Sayu" he whispered against her mouth lowly and with as much control as he could muster, when he felt her pressed against him in a very tense area. Soft lips went to his forehead. "We can go further if you wish. I am not afraid" she whispered in a very soft voice

His eyes looked blankly at her for a few seconds, then he smiled slightly making Sayu feel lighter than a feather.

"You are very handsome when you smile L"

"Hm. I don't get that often, but then again I do not smile that much" he said as he looked down in thought. Sayu thought he looked adorable like that. Her hands held his face tenderly and he pouted slightly in confusion when she caressed his cheeks.

"It suits you. A lot. And I want to make you smile." She removed her top so that her upper body was completely exposed to him. L found that he had to take in another breath. She was still thin. But she had gained a bit of weight since she had joined the investigation. His soft hands were careful as they squeezed tenderly and made circular motions on her skin. Intended on making her feel good. She gasped and L feared he had touched a sore spot.

"Does it hurt?" his large blackened eyes looked like a questioning child's

"No, No not at all" she smiled as he moved his hand back up to her breasts. "Just a little nervous" she mumbled trying to explain. L moved his hand down to undo her pants. Once off, L was careful as to not move his hand to fast. "Can I touch you here?" he asked controlled and politely, as if he was asking for salt or pepper at a dinner table. Or in his case, sugar. She nodded and was delighted to feel smooth firm hands stroke her inner thigh gently.

"You are warm. Sayu. So very warm" he mumbled in fascination and awe. The girl whispered lowly. "So are you L. so much warmer than I ever expected" He let his hand pull down her pink cotton panties slowly and after that he gradually let his hands travel downwards towards her warm core. Sayu bit her lip and found that she was sweating terribly in excitement. She took his hand and worked it slowly against her as she bit her lip.

"L… Your hands… so… so good" she whimpered.

He looked at her with half lidded eyes and Sayu noticed he was a bit short of breath. "Is it satisfying Sayu?" he asked very softly.

"I want it to be for you"

she giggled and took his hands into her own removing him from her warm center and holding his hands close to her nose. She placed soft kisses onto his wrists and slowly moved to his mouth to kiss and lick his lips very tenderly. L began kissing back hesitantly. He was not used to such closure, such emotions… such pleasure. He pulled her further onto his lap and Sayu felt him hardening against her and stiffened. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"You… will belong to me wont you?" her voice was still and like soft music. He looked up at her puzzled and then nodded.

"Yes, Sayu… And I will take care of you. I promise…" he kissed her chin, then her collarbone and then moved down to her hardening peaks, biting and kissing them tenderly. She laid her head back and hit it on the cabinet.

"Ouch" she whimpered and didn't expect L to gather her in his arms.

"I can think of a more comfortable place we should be doing this" his voice was soft and not the usual blunt voice he used. Sayu felt her heart skip a few heartbeats and had to bite her lip to make sure she was not hallucinating and that all these wonderfull things really was happening. she felt like the luckiest girl alive.

* * *

I hope you like (: read and review please!

More Beyond in the next chapter. I have been neglecting him a bit haven't I?


	14. Joining

Thank you for all your awesome reviews! I treasure every one of them! 3

Now for a short message for the authoress (that's not a word is it?) :-3

Hey guys, I do hope you people are prepared for this. So yeah there will be a lemon in this chapter. I did write a short scene between Mello and Beyond (though I realize the majority of you probably want some Sayu x L action at this point) so I hope all parties are slightly satisfied. I have changed the Rating to M so I hope you did not have too great troubles finding the story. I have no idea if this chapter still goes under T rating; please let me know if it does… so yeah that's about it… My first Lemon: Hope it is not too awful or mushy and yeah… I am just ranting now… on with the chapter! (Runs of in a corner to eat carrot cake)

"Joining"

L stumbled a bit across the frame of the door and almost hit the wall. Sayu giggled softly from his arms. They both shuddered as they realized just how cold the hallway was. The heat had not spread further than the living room and bathroom and it would take forever to heat up the entire cabin. L looked at Sayu a bit helpless. She leaned up and whispered in his ear.

"I have an idea"

A few moments later L had taken the futons from the large couch and Sayu had gotten blankets and pillows from the bedroom. L also managed to get a fire going in the chimney which was placed in the cement part of the construction. Now and then he would catch a glimpse of Sayu's gorgeous naked body wish was rummaging through the kitchen. She got some wax candles which she lit and placed around their "bed" in a very romantic manner. L just stared at her. She then went to the kitchen and fridge and pulled out a few things which he did not see since it was almost completely dark in the area. The light from outside was very dim as well. He decided to just go and sit under one of the blankets seeing as the fire was already going. He observed her silently and enjoyed the sway of her delicate hips. She turned against him holding two bowls. Her hair cascaded down her chest and covered her breasts. She smiled at him as she noticed him looking at her bluntly. She kneeled and placed the bowls beside the small bed. He was finally able to conclude that it was strawberries and some chocolate fudge. '

"Who would have thought they would provide us something like this?" she smiled softly at him.

"Yeah. It's odd… but I am not one to complain" the sat together for a while just eating the strawberries silently. L felt as if he should be the one to do something. He leaned down to her and she bit halfway into the berry she had in her mouth while keeping eye contact with him. She blinked slightly as she swallowed the half of her berry and offered him the other. He bit into it and ate it down silently his eyes not leaving hers.

Sayu wet her lips and leaned upwards slowly to meet L. he dipped his head slightly and met her mouth. Sayu let her tongue caress his lips tenderly tasting the remains of strawberry present there. L repaid her by meeting her tongue with his own. "So sweet" he whispered as he took a small breath. He looked down at her pale body and tenderly pulled her closer with his arms. He hugged her hesitantly as he kissed her neck gently. She reached up and pulled him closer by the neck and whispered soft words into his ear as she felt him press against her. His heart beat at a rate that matched hers.

"You are nervous" he whispered.

"Of course… but I am not afraid…" she smiled softly as she went to caress his pale bare abdomen.

His hand covered hers and he found himself smiling. "I would never want you to be frightened Sayu, and from now on I will prevent anything from happening to you"

She nodded as her hand went to caress his midsection lingering above the place which was getting more and more tense. He caught his breath and Sayu smirked at this. For once he was losing his composure. It made her feel a bit more powerful. He looked at her and gave her an equally satisfied smirk. He tenderly caressed her soft pale breast and she began arching into his touch helplessly.

"Not fair"

"An eye for an eye my friend" he leaned down and nipped at her breast ever so gently. While Sayu was distracted by his mouth on her breast the pale man reached around her to dip his hand into the chocolate fudge. He brought his hand around her and smeared it on top of her available breast and Sayu looked puzzled.

"Sugar addict" she murmured under her breath. He smiled at her before latching onto the fudge covered breast, making her tumble over onto their makeshift bed. The sound of the fire in the background made Sayu relax a bit. L was gentle. She was grateful he wouldn't just get it over with like a lot of other men probably would. He took his time with her. It made her happy. She shuddered as more chocolate was smeared onto her chest and down her stomach to her abdomen in a smooth trail. He licked and bit slowly, and Sayu would not be surprised if he was just imagining he was eating his way through a large piece of chocolate cake. She giggled and he looked up at her stopping at her stomach.

"Yagami?" he looked at her with his large owl like eyes.

"I am sorry, it just tickles a lot" she put the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggling. He glared at her teasingly and then continued his trail downwards…

* * *

"I am not very pleased Mello" Red eyes regarded the blonde as he was thrown before his feet. Mello looked up with fear in his dark brown eyes.

"He came out of nowhere" he said calmly meeting red eyes.

"Who?" Beyond inquired

"An officer, He was tall and I was overthrown" He expected that beyond would ask him to write L's name in the death note if he became aware he had actually seen L's face.

"You are such a shame to me Mello you know that right?" the red eyed held a small needle which he twirled between his fingers before inserting it in his own arm. Mello felt a sting of pain as he was struck with a large weapon of some sort. It hit him in the back of the head and whoever had done it left the room afterwards. Mello looked puzzled at his boss.

"What was that for?"

"I am not stupid you know. The only reason I did agree to spare her life was if you killed the investigation leader. Regardless of whom he was"

Mello felt embarrassed. "I could not bring myself to it"

"You are pathetic Mello. Those emotions will be your downfall"

"L was my idol back then, and before I faced him I was convinced he really was dead. You have no idea what shock that was to me"

"You are an idiot. I showed you the damn tape"

"It could have been a fake, I did not expect him to cheat death" he pointed out

"The power of the death note will not seize that easily. L will die at one point. It can be in this very second or in years. But he will die. The Yagami boy figured out many loopholes in the death note rules" Beyond pointed out as he pulled forth the note he held. One could question how the people who end up possessing the death note are always corrupt or in some manner bad people. A sad world we inhabit, Truly.

* * *

Sayu whimpered as L tenderly massaged, licked and caressed her most sensitive area. She was feeling very warm all of a sudden and grasped gently onto his head, pressing him down towards her.

"Please don't stop…" she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip as an intense pleasure shot through her. L noticed she stiffened and shook and looked up at her questioning from his position between her legs.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I am okay…" her voice sounded hoarse and L went to the kitchen in a hurry to get her water.

He sat calmly in front of her and gave her the large glass with water. She shook as she held it and L became genuinely worried. "Maybe we should stop? Have you taken your medication?"

She almost choked on the water "stop?" She looked at him with large eyes. "You don't mean that?"

"Well if it is making you feel that way then…"

"L… You really have not done anything like this have you?"she said softly. He looked at her dumbly. So what if he had not? It was not like he was the very outgoing flirty type. He thought that was an obvious character trait he had. It was one thing reading and learning about it in biology, another things was to actually do it.

"No. What about you?"

She shook her head smiling softly. "No… well there was one guy I liked but he was scared off by my dad" she giggled and remembered the very same episode where her dad had thrown him head first out of the house when she had managed to snuck him in through the window. She was grounded for two weeks.

"But no… to answer that question. No…" her eyes were soft and warm and L felt a strange urge to just kiss and lick her face as she looked so sweetly up at him.

"It may be selfish… but it makes me relieved to know that about you" she smiled up at him.

"That's not selfish… at all" he responded as he laid her back down onto the bed they had created.

He grabbed onto a strawberry from the bowl beside Sayu's head and dipped it to her mouth. She ate it with closed eyes and L felt a surge go through him at that erotic sight. He spread her legs gently and lay onto her making her feel how much he wanted her. She looked at him smiling after swallowing the berry.

"I would like to please you too L… Though I don't think I can be as smooth and still as you while doing it" she reached up and cupped him making the dark haired wince.

"You are doing just fine" his voice shook slightly and Sayu was tender as she began massaging and thrusting her hand against him. They arched shaking against each other and L accidentally knocked over the bowl beside her as he quickly moved to move his arm under her neck in order to gather her delicate body against his own. He pressed her upwards against him and Sayu made small huffing noises as she made the hand motions go quicker against her partner. L suddenly began grinding gently against Sayu making sure to keep her face close to his own as he focused on the sensation she brought to him. She sighed deeply when he kissed her and laid her head back when she felt him shake and finally calm down again. His suddenly heavy body fell on her and they both took deep breaths.

"Thank you" he whispered against her ear afraid he would startle her if he spoke too loud.

"You are very welcome" she moved her hand up and L was embarrassed to see he had made a mess. She kissed his cheek gently.

"Don't worry, I know you couldn't help it" she took a tissue from the Kleenex box on the living room table and quickly cleaned her fingers.

She looked up at him as she threw the Kleenex somewhere in a corner. She didn't really care. She looked at the spilled strawberries on the floor and took one before smirking at him. She dipped the strawberry in the fudge and placed it in her mouth, the chocolate side poking out between her sweet lips. L moved a bit closer, still shuddering a bit from his release and placed his mouth onto hers piercing the sweet berry. Sayu tasted the juice as well as himself. She moaned softly as their lips met and she barely managed to swallow the berry before L's tongue teasingly wrapped around her own. He pulled her close and the kiss deepened even more. Their pale bodies were painted with shadows from the chimney fire making the outline of the bodies appear as shadows themselves. Sayu kissed his temple and nose before moving to his mouth again. She kissed him several times before uttering a soft sentence

"I want to be yours L" their eyes met and L looked at her mesmerized.

"And I want you to be mine" she added softly stroking his dark mane backwards.

He felt her breasts against his chest and felt the way her heart thudded.

"I am not an easy acquaintance, and I cannot promise you a satisfactory relationship Yagami…" he said calmly.

"You are already giving me everything I need" she leaned close to his nose and pushed him over gently. She ran her nails down his chest and moved to straddle him. He looked up at her as he moved his head onto the pillows. She looked down at him, her hair framing her gorgeous eyes and contrasting her pale skin beautifully. He felt slightly intimidated by her goddess like appearance but mustered to move his hands up to her vanilla mounds and massage them as tenderly as he could. She closed her eyes and gasped as she began grinding against him, awakening his arousal once more. L shuddered and closed his bagged eyes. she lay down on top of him and whispered soft words into his ear. He shuddered and froze momentarily as he stared up at Sayu softly. His hand went to her face and caressed her cheeks.

"I don't deserve this" he mumbled.

"Yes you do. As much as I do" she giggled softly before kissing his temple. He took her by surprise as he moved her over switching their positions so that he was on top and that she was bottom. She looked at him smiling playfully.

"What now master detective? Are you going to question me?" she smiled as he held her hands above her head.

"I don't think it will be necessary, I have all the evidence I need" he gave her a small smile before moving his hands to her thighs and lifting them upwards. He kissed her shins tenderly and moved back down to her face as he adjusted himself so that he was ready to enter the young woman. She looked at him with doe like eyes and L felt his heart melt. To think she was even related to the Yagami he had been working with was beyond his understanding.

He moved a bit further and stopped when he had positioned himself so that he could enter her. He bend over slightly so his face was close to hers. She looked at him with misty eyes. She

could feel him against her. but she wanted them to become one. She wanted them to join in body and soul.

"Go ahead. It is okay" she smiled and held onto his cheeks.

He nodded gravely and moved his hips forward making the young woman wince. Sayu felt the surge of pleasure return to her as he filled her. When he was halfway into her he stopped to look at her. He felt the resistance and wanted her to approve. She moaned loudly as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry, I can take it" she held her arms around his neck as she lay her head back and enjoyed the sensation of him inside of her. she moved to lock her legs around his hips. L looked a bit hesitant but then after a few seconds he thrust forth in one swift move. Sayu stiffened and made a few whimpering noises before she looked at him. "See? It was not so bad" she bit her lip slightly a single tear making its way don't her cheek. He moved to kiss it away.

"I apologize for the discomfort" he said very politely and rubbed his hand soothingly onto her abdomen. She smiled softly.

"You are such a sweet person L"

He looked at her and felt heat rise to his cheeks. "No not really. Its only appropriate I am concerned for your wellbeing, all partners should be"

She nodded and placed her forehead against his, noticing the pain was almost completely gone.

"You may move now L" she whispered softly. He nodded and began thrusting gently into her, and began to realize that the sensation felt really good making him shudder a bit. She smiled softly and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Go on, it is starting to really feel good" she moaned the last bit and lay her head back into the pillows. The fire in the background was about to go out but Sayu did not mind. She was sure they would be able to keep warm. They still had the wax candles around them. She moved slowly with him, her body welcoming him as he pierced her gently, almost politely. She shuddered when suddenly L increased his pace dramatically. She huffed into his neck as his thrusts became harder along with his moans and breaths. She shook as she held onto his neck for support.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she whispered into his pale ear her voice breaking. The pleasure rushed through her body and for just a few short seconds Sayu thought she saw a bright light appear before her eyes. She made a long whimpering sound as she came closer to an edge; she knew she would have to cross. L was about as close as she was. The sensation of Sayu around him was causing his mind to blur and it began to alarm him slightly but he figured it came with the release he would feel soon. He kissed her throat and placed gentle kisses along her jaw and forehead. He felt her tremble which caused him to tremble and before either of them had registered their climax hit brutally. L gave a few more weak thrusts before he lay down onto Sayu, his hand fumbling to grab the blanket by his side to pull it over them both. When she finally caught her breath, she looked at him with half lidded eyes. He gazed down at her still keeping his position between her legs. He looked at her curiously as she smiled at him.

"Are you not tired?" she whispered.

"A bit" he said still short of breath.

"Sleep then L, Relax and sleep"

"I don't recall the last time I have slept Sayu"

"Well then it's about time" she pulled him down to lie onto her chest.

"Try and close your eyes and just listen to the silence, or even better: The rain, It may help" she whispered. The rain was what had caused the cabin to become as cold as it was before they lit the chimney which was now burning a bit fiercer again now that it had found a new log to devour.

"Will you sleep also?" he asked.

"I will try" she answered truthfully. He laid his head down in-between her soft breasts and closed his bagged eyes, his ear picking up the sound of her steady heartbeat. He felt at peace. Sayu made him feel at peace. And he welcomed her laughter, sounds and caresses. Sayu Yagami… was now his partner.

* * *

Read and review (: thanks!


	15. Guardian

Hey guys… There will pass a little more than a week for the next chapter (sorry for the shortness of this one but I am working on a lot of ideas right now) Hope you can forgive me sincerely yours.

"Guardian"

The sun broke through the cabins windows and onto L's closed eyelids. He blinked slowly and felt his consciousness return. He looked a bit groggily around and found that Sayu was not present. He heard the shower go on in the bathroom and lay his head down. She was just going to shower. He did not even remember the feeling of awakening. It felt really good. He had actually fallen asleep. He must admit he could feel in his body he had not been asleep for a long, long time. He blinked again as he got up. Where had his clothes gone? He completely forgot where he had put it last night. Eventually he managed to find his pants and get them on while sitting down. He got up and clumsily staggered to the kitchen. He was so unfocused. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out some cake. Afterwards he moved to make himself a cup of tea. He prepared some pancakes with syrup and powdered sugar. He also took out some fruits which were inside the fridge as well. He doubted Sayu would want anything too sugary. He accidentally dropped the container of syrup onto the floor and it shattered. He frowned and then became worried. He had to clean it up before Sayu came back out. He took up all the bits of glass and threw it out. He then looked at the syrup which was covering the entire floor accusingly. He got hold of a rag and managed to try up some of it. he then got up to get another rag when Sayu entered the room wearing a blue tank top and hotpants. A towel was wrapped around her head and she looked at him smiling. Their eyes met and silence filled the room before Sayu broke it.

"Good… Morning"

L nodded and looked down onto the remaining bit of Syrup. Sayu walked past him and looked at the food he had already put forth.

"Mmm you made pancakes? That's delicious" she looked down at him and smiled as she saw him wipe up some sticky substance. L was surprised to hear her reaction. He would have thought she would not want to eat it.

"Yeah, but we don't have syrup unfortunately" he said calmly. She smiled leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I think we will get by without it" she took the fruits and sliced up a few of them and put the together with the pancake portion and took some remaining chocolate fudge from the previous night and poured it over the entire thing. He stood behind her and regarded curiously.

"You made tea?" she asked softly and he nodded in response leaning his chin slightly on her shoulder.

"I thought you would not want it" he said calmly.

"Hm? Oh well… I think I have refound my love for sweets" she smiled and placed a quick kiss onto one of his pale cheeks. He gave a slight smile in response.

"That's good"

She took the two large plates and moved over to the small dining table placing them neatly on wither side.

"Get the tea and I will get the cutlery" she smiled at him as she moved gracefully.

L was struck with some kind of fascination. What made her so different now? She was showing more skin but that was not it. she seemed much more… glowing. He got the tea and put it in between them on wither side of the table and was surprised to see Sayu move to the other side after aminute or so, taking her place beside him.

"Sayu?" he moved a little sensing her body very close to his.

"Yeah?" she looked at him smiling while biting into a peach.

"You are comfortable?" he asked

She looked him a little oddly. "Yeah, I am L, I enjoy being close to you" she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed a bit. "Why don't you have some?" she asked softly. He nodded and took a small piece of pancake which he pierced onto his fork. He was not used to eating them like this but since Sayu had put out cutlery it would be appropriate to do.

"Thank you" she whispered softly into his ear as she stroked his dark hair.

"For what?" he looked puzzled at her.

She blushed slightly. "For… you know… Last night"

He turned his eyes towards the fruits. "You are welcome. I guess…"

She smiled softly. He seemed almost shy. She reached her hand around and tenderly stroked his chest. He flinched a little. She looked worried. "Are you okay?" she did not want to do something which made him uncomfortable.

"No, no… I just feel strange. But not in a bad way" she smiled still worried and lay her head onto his shoulder.

"Okay, then…." She guessed he just was not used to having people sitting close to him. They finished eating breakfast about half an hour later conversing silently about what they were going to do know that they were involved in a whole new way than earlier.

"Well it's not like everything has changed… we are just closer, but we are still on this case together right?" she said softly.

"Yes, that is correct, that's why it is important we maintain a level of professionalism"

"Aw come on! I am not some love struck 12 year old who can't control her hormones" she laughed and looked at him, her brown eyes radiating joy.

He smiled carefully. "You're right; you are more of a five year old"

"Hey!" she hit his shoulder lightly.

"kidding, kidding" his voice was stoic as he took her cheek gently and placed a kiss on her temple.

"But we should probably begin to figure out when you can leave for Japan" He said calmly looking at her in a more serious manner.

"Oh, yes… that's right…" he face altered and she hung her head slightly. he put his index and middle under her chin and tilted it slightly.

"It's going to be okay" his voice had that usual calmness to it and only made Sayu believe even more that he was right. She nodded slightly and kissed his hand tenderly.

"You really are a good person" she said in a softer voice. Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice was telling her she really did not deserve it. L's phone began ringing and they both looked up as he pulled it from his pocket putting it to his ear.

"Ryuzaki here" he nodded as he had a longer conversation with whoever was on the other end and sayu leaned sleepily against his shoulder as she finished her pancakes slowly. when he finally hung up he looked at her gravely.

"That was the hospital. Matsuda survived the surgery but they have to keep him for a few weeks"

"Oh that's great news!" she hugged his neck tightly.

"There is only one problem. Now there is no one to escort you to Japan…" he said as he looked down in deep thought his thumb in his mouth.

She kissed his cheek softly. "I will be fine, do not worry about me. I will be back in less than a month right?"

"Yes but the thought of you staying alone…"

She sighed softly. "Okay, I tell you what. I will stay at my house and call you two times a day so you know I am allright. At the same time I may be able to talk to some of the investigation team there, Wont they be working on a psychological profile?"

"yes true…"

"well maybe I can actually be of any use then" she smiled.

He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah…" he dialed a number and got through pretty quickly.

"Yes… it's about the ticket for Tokyo this evening. Yes. Only one, there has been some changes" he caressed her hair softly.

"No… there will be no need of a guardian…" he looked towards her and saw her loosening her hair making her look very cute.

"Yes thank you. 7:30 pm… yes bye" he hung up and looked at her. she looked back puzzled.

"You all right?" she smiled. He leaned into kiss her temple and caressed her stomach.

"Yeah… I am good" he leaned her all the way back and slowly began removing her clothes his hand tender and careful but this time in charge. If he was not going to see her for a month he wanted her to leave him fulfilled in not only body but also soul.


	16. Unsaid

Hi amazing people! I am sorry I took so long on this one (though it is not the longest I have written) and I hate to make you wait, but some private things came in the way of me writing this. School will start for me this Wednesday so the first week will be pretty hectic but I expect to put up the next chapter in two weeks time. Thank you all for your support! You guys make my day 3

"Unsaid"

August 29th – Morning - somewhere above Japan 

Sayu leaned her head against the small window as she stared out into the horizon. She would be in Tokyo in a few hours and she was actually quite content with that. Though she would probably start missing L soon she was still going to be in familiar surroundings, which comforted her. She felt her eyes slid closed and soon dozed off. She was startled awake abruptly when a stewardess awoke her.

"Miss? What kind of breakfast would you like? We got omelet, buns with butter and jam and fruits"

"Oh, Um just the omelets thank you" she smiled goofily and brushed her hair back a little with her hand.

The stewardess placed the food in front of her and continued down the small lane. Sayu looked at the food groggily. A few weeks ago she would never have laid hands on omelet but now it seemed very attractive. She barely managed to finish her food before the speakers were turned on.

"We will commence landing in Tokyo airport in about 20 minutes, it's a lovely weather, sunny and with temperatures about 25 to 29 hope you enjoy your stay in Japan and thanks for choosing Tokyo airlines"

Sayu cleaned up her stuff quickly and placed her bag on her lap after strapping herself in. she was almost home.

She looked at the house silently. With a shaking hand she took the handle and pressed down gently. it had been empty since she was put into foster care so it was strange to see it again. The small hallway and kitchen greeted her. She sat down silently after getting herself a glass of water. She looked at the empty walls. The distant relatives which were left had already come and gotten rid of all the paintings and other decorative items. She looked at the bare walls and remembered when her and light had been sitting on the counter watching their mother cook. They had been around three and six. Sayu had on several occasions (when her mother had her back turned) tried to touch the cooking spots on the stove which were a glowing red. Light had given her a light slap on her hand and looked at her with his usual grave expression. He had that when he was a child too. She sniffled and quickly wiped her eye. She walked over to the kitchen counter and looked onto the walls of her childhood. Her eyes went onto the panel and onto the corners. She then noticed something. Something small and black. She arched an eyebrow before grabbing a stool and placing it beside the wall. She stepped onto it and learned it was a small hole. How odd. She did not recall any paintings hanging there. She knocked gently onto the wall and then a bit further. The wall was hollow in a very small section of the construction. She noticed it was circle like. She jumped to the floor before ushering to the room where her father had stored his rarely used tools. She grabbed a hammer and screw driver and went back to the stool. She pushed the screwdriver into it and felt it enter a large hole instead of meeting resistance. She twisted the screw around and estimated it was around 20 centimeters wide and 25 high. She put the hammer against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut as she hammered against the wall. A crack was created and she looked at it puzzled. She had not hit it really hard yet. She closed her eyes once more and hit the wall again. this time with a bit fiercer strength. The hammer broke through. She just glared for the longest time at the hammer which was buried halfway into the wall she thought was solid concrete. She put the hammer down and began to peel the bits of wall which had cracked. Soon she was looking into a hole about the size of a watermelon. She reached her hand into it and rummaged the small hole. There was nothing. No wait, there was something. She pulled out a small piece of plastic which had a C and something that looked like a part T on it. she became even more confused. What could it be? She turned It around and a bit of text was embedded in the plastic:

CCTV.

She instantly went to find a computer in the house. She was lucky that the one in her room had not been removed. She turned it on and it seemed like for ever before it finally turned on and showed her the familiar Google search page. She typed in CCTV and the first thing that came up was.

"Security camera" she felt the temperature drop. She looked around in her room then and learned that an identical black dot was placed where her Pucca poster had been hanging when she was younger. She instantly went to grab the tools she had left in the kitchen.

After two hours she had found three other camera holes in the house. One in her room one in Light's and one in her parents' she had very little leftovers from the cameras but sat it down on the table and stared at it. the first thing she had thought was. Why? Then she remembered her dad had been involved with a very important case. But then again why would they need to survey hers and Light's rooms? She rested her hand in her palm. She had to make a plan. Her mother's funeral would be in three days and she wanted to do some research, mainly to keep her mind occupied with something else than her mother's death.

The next day she went to the main library in Tokyo. It was quite a trip there but she knew the library close to her would not have what she searched. Once there she loaded up on water and fruits. She would need something to keep her blood sugar up. something told her she would be in the large building for a long time. once there she went to the counter.

"Good day, what can I do for you?" the librarian smiled showing of her pearly teeth.

Sayu gave her a list and the woman looked at her scrutinizing above her half-moon shaped glasses.

"We do not have that many articles on this. What is it for anyway?" 

Sayu looked a bit unsettled. "Oh its just for an assignment" she smiled and the woman seemed to buy it.

Hm, I see… I will get you all the articles we have but you will have to be in the darkroom since they are all archived on tapes"

"Oh ok not a problem"

"Fine I will get them for you, its straight ahead, go and get seated"

She went into the room and got seated and waited patiently as the white paper rolled down. She saw a button in front of her and assumed she would have to use that to change the pictures. She pressed it and the first article came up.

"Murders increase in jails" was the first. She looked over it. She had heard her father and brother talk about this but these articles were much more specific about certain things. She quickly scribbled down a few notes on the paper and pushed the button to move on to the next article. After about 15 headlines she encountered one which was very interesting.

"Kira, the teenage murderer" the article was especially interesting because it brought forth the idea that it was a college or maybe even a high school student who had part in the killings. A quick horrible thought crossed her mind but disappeared quickly again and she felt ashamed she could even consider something like that. she kept looking over the articles for another few hours until she eventually reached the article about her brother's death. She suddenly felt herself holding back her sobbing and buried her face in her hands.

After a short time she pulled herself together and moved to exit the room. then suddenly she felt an odd feeling. As if someone was watching her. She looked back slowly and then back to the door. great now she was becoming paranoid too. Mello was in America so that was not a possibility. She thanked the librarian in the desk and moved to the outside and began to descend some stairs. It was raining. Great. she sighed and began to walk across the field she had to cross to get to the train station. She went to walk up the stairs and again she felt that feeling of being watched behind her. she turned but again she saw nothing. She shook her head and moved upstairs to the trains. She did not think about looking back a second time to see a young red-haired man regarding her as she moved.

A few days later the same thought kept returning to her. that she was being watched and something else actually. She had the feeling that L had not told her everything she wanted to hear. She then suddenly felt a jolt. She remembered she had not called L as she was supposed to. Shit. She checked her phone which had been closed and saw there was 8 missed calls. She instantly felt her stomach drop. Crap. She pressed in the phone number to L and waited patiently. There was a small beep, then another. Then silence as the phone was answered. Well not really. She just heard silence. 

"Yagami?" She heard his voice after some time.

she bit her lower lip and found she could not talk.

"Sorry" her voice was low and full of sadness.

There was silence again.

"Don't worry, Just have the phone open" his voice had a hint of kindness to it and it made Sayu smile.

"Was the trip okay?" his voice spoke again.

"Yeah it was good… But I slept for so many hours. I don't usually do that" she moved to the refrigerator and took out some egg and mineral water she had bought on her way from the library.

"The same for me, oh before I forget. I think you should know something about Mello's accomplice…"

"Yes?" She held the water to her lips.

"He is not… Average"

"How?"

"There are just some things that can't be explained by science and investigation and Beyond is one of them. We lived at the same orphanage so I have experienced it firsthand"

"I see" she nodded to herself. L was clearly worried about this Beyond person and not only as a criminal but also as a person.

"What I wanted to say is that I suggest you get back here as soon as possible, after the ceremony" he said calmly.

"Besides one should not be alone after such emotional turmoil" his rational voice made Sayu smile.

"I miss you" she said suddenly.

There was a long silence. "The feeling is mutual" he said calmly. Sayu chuckled lowly.

"I will go, I am going to cook dinner for the first time in ages. Take care L"

"You too"

She hung up and smiled as she sat back down onto her chair. Soon though she came to realize the house was much emptier than it had felt earlier.


	17. A familiar face

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for this one but schools is hectic:( you should probably expect the intervals to be around 2 or 3 weeks between the chapters. Sayu's stay in Japan wont be much longer but I figured there was at least one person she had to see before leaving again! can you guess who?

Thanks for sticking with my story! Love you lots! Hugs.

"Stalkers and Idols"

Brown eyes began to slide closed slowly. She watched out into the rain, feeling loneliness creep into her mind once more. The funeral was in six hours and she had not gotten any sleep. She looked over at the small stool where her garments for the ceremony lay. She did not like to wear black or dresses and now she had to deal with both those things. There would only be around 8 present at the ceremony and her mother's brother would take her and her mother to the crematory. Her eyes wandered to the window where she thought she saw a shadow. She held her breath, and then released it when the shadow turned out to be some kind of animal. Perhaps an owl.

She closed her eyes. She had to get some rest. Just a little bit.

* * *

The next morning she got up almost ghostlike. She dressed herself and did her hair nicely but she did not really feel like she was present in her own body. She got downstairs in the kitchen and prepared some food for herself but ended up throwing about half of it out. She drank some coffee to try and wake up but still she did not feel like she was actually present. About two hours later her uncle came to pick her up. the hug was brief and Sayu shed no tears. Somewhere inside herself she knew tears were not necessary for her to express her sorrow. She did not need to cry. The drive to the interment was silent and once in a while her uncle would look over at her with a blank look in his eyes before turning his eyes back to the road. Once there they entered the door in silence and went into the first room on the left where a priest was awaiting them. He nodded once at Sayu and she forced a small smile. Her mother would have wanted that. Her mother had always showed a great respect for priests, especially at entombments. At Sayu's grandmothers ceremony Sachiko had actually broken down completely by the coffin and the priest's instant move was to embrace her and let her know that her mother had now entered a better world. Sayu sat down and again she felt as if her spirit left her body. As if she was looking at herself in a bird view perspective. Her heart thudded slowly in her chest once in a while just to let her know she was still there. The priest spoke beautifully of her mother and Sayu was not once in doubt about this priest being the right one for her mother's departure. After the ceremony the car with the coffin was preparing to leave for the crematory but Sayu found herself stopping in her food steps. Her uncle looked at her softly.

"Sayu chan?" he said in a caring voice.

"I will be okay, I think I should go home"

"… I think you should come"

She shook her head and smiled softly.

"I want to go home now, but you can go, its allright really"

"Sayu…"

"please just listen"

He looked at her for the longest time before stepping up to her and embracing her gently.

"God knows of the horrors you have been through. It pains me sayu, please do not hestitate to move in with us"

She smiled.

"It is kind of you, but I have already found my new home"

He looked puzzled as he let go of her. "we are here for you Sayu, we are your family after all"

"Thank you, I will remember that" her brown eyes looked at him. he nodded and turned slowly.

"Before you leave Japan, then know you will always have a place to return to"

"Thank you uncle" her eyes looked at him warmly. He sat in the front seat of the car and put on his belt before smiling at her. He left the parking quickly. She stood there alone for some time before she slowly began to make her way towards her home. The rain began to pour and she made her way to her house a bit quicker. Once she entered the gate she took of her depressing black shirt leaving her in her spaghetti strapped dress. She moved towards the house door and put in the key twisting It slowly. she entered clumsily as she got her wet black ballerinas of. She was tempted to yell.

"I am home!" but then recalled she was alone

She went to the stove and began to boil water for tea. The reason she did not want to go to the crematory was because she did not feel it was right for her to watch the coffin being consumed by flames. It would not only feel like she really lost her mother, it would feel like she lost her and had not done anything about it. Her ashes would probably also be placed in her uncle's house.

she got upstairs with her cup of tea and took out the notes she had taken at the library. She looked over them once more. Her brother and father had been careful about leaking any information regarding the case. Some rumors that went around at the time were about super natural events taking place. Something interesting she also stumbled upon were the fact that Misa Amane, the famous teen idol retired after the Kira case ended and she was told to reside not too far from Tokyo. Sayu bit her lip before picking up her phone and pressing in the number to the agency she knew had Misa as their client not many years ago.

"This is Yumi speaking how may I help you?"

"your are speaking with Sayu Yagami, Is this wonderworld records?"

"Yes"

"Well you see I am doing some research about the music and entertainment business and would like to interview some former and active artists for my project, will that be something you can help me with?"

"Well do you have anyone specific in mind?"

"I know that Misa Amane lives not too far from Tokyo and since I will be leaving Japan soon for some travelling it would be my best bid"

She bit her lips and crossed her fingers.

"Well that will not be possible"

"Why is that?"

"Miss Amane has retired from show business"

"Is there no way I can get to talk to her? It is really important"

"I am sorry I can't help you" the woman hung up on her and Sayu was about to throw the phone across the room. But then she stopped herself. What exactly would that help? She sighed and held her face in her hands. She had three days. She had to talk to Misa Amane before she left. She needed a reliable source and this was her chance to get another perspective on the events during the case. She did not expect L to give her all the details she asked for.

* * *

She called a cab and asked it to take her to Wonderworld record studios.

Once at the large intimidating building she went through the swing doors calmly keeping her focus on the task at hand. A dark-haired woman bumped into her when she was almost at the counter. She could not get eye contact since the woman was also wearing sunglasses. Sayu looked swiftly at her before she turned her attention towards the receptionist.

"Hi excuse me I called earlier"

The receptionist looked at her glaringly. "About what? We are busy here, if you do not have an appointment…"

"Well its about Amane Misa" she said softly and did not notice the dark haired woman who had passed her came to a stop before the swing doors.

The receptionist looked at her. "We cannot give out any information about former clients, as I believe I mentioned on the phone" she looked down ignoring her.

"Please as I said it is very urgent, tell her Sayu Yagami wants to talk to her"

"I will have to tell the guards to export you out if you cannot take a hint miss" her eyes looked at her angrily.

"That won't be necessary" Sayu felt a feminine hand grab onto her arm before dragging her towards the doors. She followed reluctantly.

"Please you do not understand, I just want ask her some questions" Sayu tried to defend herself as the woman moved her through the door and out to the pavement.

"You will get to in time, get in" she said calmly and motioned to the champagne colored car by the entrance. Sayu nodded and got into the passenger seat and strapped herself in.

"Do you know Miss Amane?" she looked over at the female with large curious eyes.

"Lets talk when we get to my place" she then hit the pedal and the car sped off into the horizon. Not noting the dark car which followed close behind them.

Once at the place Sayu noticed it was in a very nice neighborhood. The woman got out of the car and sayu followed closely up the small path to the large house. Once inside they entered a livingroom and the darkhaired put her coat and bag on one of the couches. She then turned towards Sayu.

"who are you, and what is your relationship with Misa Amane?" Sayu asked now unnerved.

The woman removed her glasses and then reached up to pull of her seemingly fake hair revealing a thick blonde mand beneath.

She looked at the younger woman for a while.

"You certainly did not get any of your detective skill from your brother that's for sure" she smirked and threw her blonde hair back.

"Misa Amane?"

The blonde looked at her and smiled.

"Thats me! Now you said you had some questions for me?"

"yeah! I do, oh I am so glad you could take your time for this! I appreciate it"

"Well you being a Yagami helped it, I aint gonna lie"

"Yeah, You knew my brother pretty well and thats why I have some questions concerning the case..."

Misa's eyes turned dark. "You may want to be careful with your questions, some of them will have unpleasant answers"


	18. Truth

"Return"

"You want something to drink?" Misa Amane looked at the younger woman over her shoulder.

"Just a glass of water please" Sayu smiled kindly.

She nodded and soon returned to the table with a drink for herself and a large glass of water for Sayu.

"So…" she said while turning on a cigarette. "You had questions?"

"Umm yeah" Sayu would ignore the comment she had made earlier about unpleasant answers.

"My brother… Umm… how exactly did he die?"

Misa looked at her cigarette for a while before looking at the other intensely.

"…" The former teen star sighed and tried to figure out how to explain the entire Death note thing to the sister of her former heartthrob, without making her seem completely insane.

"I need you to listen and keep an open mind. The only reason I am going to tell you these things it is because I think you deserve to know the truth. Well the truth as I know it"

"Yes, of course. I am just glad you agreed to talk to me Miss"

"Call me Misa" she said softly.

As Misa began explaining the events of the past to Sayu she slowly but surely managed to put some pieces together. What also happened was that she felt her heart twist and turn of the use of something as occult as Shinigamis and arranged deaths.

"W-wait. How in the world would something like that suddenly come In the possession of my brother?"

"No one knows. This is just what he told me before he began to stop talking to me and became… different"

"H-how?"

"That was when his… "need" to kill became very much expanded. And I was not any better"

Sayu felt her heart drop and felt nervous.

"You had a shinigami?" somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was hearing things that she did not believe but she also knew she had to keep an open mind.

L felt a need to call Sayu. He should after she had put her mother to rest. But then again what could he do if she suddenly started crying? He looked at his cell phone and then typed in the number. The phone rang a few times without Sayu picking up. He scowled worried.

Sayu felt herself become very cold all of a sudden. What Misa had told her was safe to say unbelieving."I… can't… believe it" she said softly. Misa looked at her with pity. "I am sorry I had to be the person to tell you this" she had her hands folded in front of her as she observed the young woman.

"Light…" Sayu felt tears well up and suddenly a very vivid image appeared in her mind.

*Flashback*

Small feet walked slowly across the hallway to the larger door. Her small fist knocked onto the door and brown eyes were turned upwards to wait patiently. After a few seconds an older boy opened and looked at her.

"What is it Sayu?" he said calmly, his pajamas covered in small rockets and the NASA logo. Considering he was only ten he was relatively patient with his little sister.

"It's late"

"Yes"

"And dark"

"…" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes looked up at his taller figure. "Can I please sleep in your bed?" her large eyes looked at him begging. He looked calmly at her before sighing.

"Fine, but no kicking"

"I promise!" she said gleefully and skipped pass her brother and aimed right for his bed. Light smiled slightly and shook his head. She got under the covers and giggled as she covered her head with the thick sheets.

"Where did she go?" he asked out loud just adding to her silliness.

Sayu smiled and held her hand to her mouth. She could see his figure through the fabric and aimed for him as she leaped to cling onto his back. He avoided her just in time resulting in a fabric mess on the floor. He shook his head once more and gathered his arms around her small body through the fabric causing Sayu to laugh and kick in defense.

"Not fair, you moved!" she yelled.

"Well you should use more effective strategies next time" she poked out her tongue at him even though he could not see it.

"now you have to get to bed" he said calmly sounding very adult like. She scowled at him.

"I can't get out!" she whined. Light placed her onto the bed so she was sitting and quickly pulled the sheet of her. she looked at him smiling.

"Light?"

"I don't want to sleep"

"You have to, it is late" he said calmly as he moved to the other side of his bed. He climbed in. She looked at him softly.

"I want to talk" she said looking seriously at her sibling.

"About what?" he leaned his face in his hand as he looked at her.

"I… have seen things" she said calmly

"What things"

"don't tease me"

"I won't. I believe you"

"Sometimes. I dream that I see someone by my bed, tall and dark and large eyes, they look scary but they don't go closer, they just look at me"

"Have you dreamt this before?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "It comes back now and then" her voice was soft.

Light looked at her critically. His sister was not going to tell him that ghosts existed.

"Sayu, there is no such thing as ghosts…" she looked at him almost with a devastated look.

"It is not a ghost… it is more like… a king…" she whispered. Her small mind did not know a better word.

"Well just go to sleep. Nothing will come in here. I promise"

She looked at him happily and scooted over to hug him around the waist.

"Thank you Light" his arms closed around her carefully.

"You welcome"

*end flashback"

When she finally zoned back to reality she felt Misa's arms around her.

"I need to go home. As soon as possible. Can you help?" her voice was a mere whisper and Misa noticed the girl looked past her. "Of course"

From outside the livingroom a dark redhaired figure observed the duo. His cellphone rose to his ear and he soon spoke softly.

"Hello? Yeah I need a ticket to New York. As fast as possible" if everything went as planned, he would be in New York within few days, and this girl would lead him to Mello. He had a few things to discuss with the hot tempered blonde


	19. Confrontation

"Death and Dying"

* * *

Beyond closed together the notebook as he looked up at the screen before him. The large man who was wearing a fine business suit collapsed right before he was meant to climb the speaker's podium in order to hold his speech. His lips twisted into a large smug smile. "Bye, bye Mr Winderson" he thought it would be perfect to let the Americans know he would not hold back with killing their politicians to prove his point. They would tremble before him and they would acknowledge that he was the one in charge and not to be stopped. Mello stood in the background and looked uneasily at his boss as he appeared to like the killing of this certain man a little too much. He thought back to when he had met L and somehow in the back of his mind he felt a small twinge of his conscience complaining at the abrupt death of the man.

* * *

Sayu was distant as she looked out the small window of the plane. Her thoughts were processing all the information she had received. She was Kira's sister? Light was the cold murderer who had caused so many to loose their dear ones? Why would he wish that? how could she not have seen that? had her parents known? Her mind began to become heavy after all the hectic questions had come at once. She felt her heart drop and pulled her loose white cardigan tighter around herself. She felt uncomfortable. Almost dirty in some way. But she did not have a reason to feel that. she had not known, she had not ever had the chance to stop Kira. If she had she would surely have done it. right? She was startled when a stewardess passed her and asked her to fasten her seat belt saying that they would probably encounter turbulence. She sighed. Why was it always when she was flying turbulence occurred? It was probably fate's way to show her a little lesson. She felt a bit dizzy and groaned when the air holes began to appear. She agreed with herself that crashing and dying in an accident may not be so bad after all. Then she would not have to face L and ask him all the painful questions she had yet to shape within her mind.

* * *

He looked at the top of her head a few rows behind her and agreed with himself that he would not startle her too much. She had already sensed him when she had gone to the library. He knew one thing for sure about Sayu Yagami. At one point she would lead him to Mello, and once he had his hands on him, he would have a lot of explanation to do. his departure to the United States had been sudden and without any warning. Also he had the suspicion he worked for Beyond, seeing as he already had a criminal history in the country. To say it mildly. It pissed him off. They had worked together and Matt felt an attachment to Mello which obviously was not mutual. But he did not care. He would find Mello and confront him. they had been close at the orphanage, and he was going to remind him.

* * *

Once they had landed Matt made sure to stand right behind Sayu, a tiny technological device clenched in his hand. He put it against her backpack gently making sure it fastened itself behind the strap of the back. Sayu moved a bit uneasily but he was fast enough to pretend he was turning on his phone apparently to write a message making Sayu shake her head a little at her own sillyness.

L was silent as he looked upon the large screen which held the arrival dates and times for all the planes. His large sugar driven eyes were intense focused on the one from Tokyo and he barely noticed as Matsuda sat down beside him holding a cup of tea loaded with sugar cubes for him.

"Ryuuzaki?" he asked politely and the pale man looked at him swiftly before taking the cup on his thin hand.

"Thank you officer" he said as he calmly blew on the hot liquid. Matsuda looked at him with a concerned expression. He had seemed extra protective of Sayu for a while. Almost as if they were….

"Keep an eye on the screen" Ryuzaki said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Sometimes they change the order of the planes and mix them up" he said calmly not looking back at him.

Matsuda complied and ached a bit. he was still sore from the damage he had been afflicted but he had recovered rather quickly to his relief and he insisted on being there to welcome Sayu back. L discreetly went out to get seated in the car which was awaiting them outside. He thought he should not be too outstanding when approaching Sayu and it would be best in privacy.

The horde of people began seeping out of the doors and they were both at the peak of their senses when they looked for the familiar girl. Once they spotted her Matsuda went to embrace her gently receiving nothing in return.

"You had a good trip Miss Yagami?" he asked politely.

She looked at him a little distant. "Yeah. It was good… thank you for picking me up"

"You are very welcome" he took her suitcase and Sayu protested. "No its okay Matsuda, you should not strain your body" she began walking towards the glass doors leading to the outside and was prepared to get a cab but was surprised when a black familiar car pulled up to the side. Matsuda went up to her side.

"Miss you can just get in the back I will take you shoulder" She smiled softly at Matsuda's politeness.

"No it is all right I will take it myself, you have to take a little care of yourself especially after you surgery" she opened the door and put her luggage in getting in afterwards. She sat silently and turne on her phone as the car began moving.

"So, I suppose your trip was allright" she turned to her left and looked at L who had his signature blank face on.

"it was fine" her voice was cleared of any emotion. She had not been prepared to confront him that soon. How was she going to start? No. she was not. He could talk to her.

"I see… we will be at another hotel than the last time you were here. We will probably move around a bit"

"Hm." She did not bother to answer him verbally. L seemed to understand her signals and decided to be quiet until they reached the new hotel they would be staying at.

* * *

Once in the elevator L dared to glance towards her his hunched figure seeming uncomfortable. Sayu looked distant into the elevator door. they made it to the room and Matsuda placed the luggage right inside the main hall. Sayu left after taking her luggage and found a room she would stay in fairly quickly. She went back into the kitchen to get a glass of water and drank it down quickly. She began to trip her feet against the hard floor her eyes distant and refusing to look at L. her thoughts were spinning. How was she going to handle this? She looked at the kitchen desk and noticed some cutlery staying in a metallic cup.

L nodded towards Matsuda calmly asking him to leave silently.

"Sayu?" the girl still did not meet his eyes even as she walked up to him silently.

"I… don't feel too good" her voice was raspy.

"Why is that?" he asked in his flat voice, the question came out almost rethorical.

"I have been… fooled" she said darkly her eyes looking into his.

L almost sensed her anger. "Fooled?"

"Someone I cared deeply about have lied to me and let me down… that hurts you know" her eyes were on the verge of releasing a stream of tears and she clutched the small cutlery knife in her palm as he closed in on her.

"Sayu? Explain to me. Perhaps I can help. Is it because of your mother?" as soon as he had uttered the last word she leapt at him the knife aimed for his neck. He acted quickly though he was startled and caught her arms in midair as he quickly pushed her down onto the floor, her voice strained into a loud scream.

"LIAR, LIAR!" she leaned up to him still trying to force the metal to his neck.

"Fucking liar, you did not care" she screamed up at him. L gritted his teeth as she managed to force the knife against his upperarm before he clenched her wrist so that her entire arm shook in pain releasing the knife. He quickly swept it away from them and grabbed onto her wrists forcing them down beside her hia lega capturing and enlocking her lowerbody. He leaned down to her. his usual stoic eyes looked at her and she felt him almost shaking as he whispered.

"You have not a clue" his smooth voice was soft to her and she sniffled.

"why did you not tell me?" her eyes were accusing.

"Tell you? What do you mean?" he did sound sincere.

"Kira" her voice was clear and not clouded by the tears which were going to fall soon.

"Who did you talk to about it?" he asked calmly his arms closing harder on her arms.

"Amane, Misa" she whispered.

"She told me everything, also about that devilish book"

L was silent. He really did not know how to react to this. "Sayu…" he loosened his grip on her.

"Don't even start! I hate you for not telling me! I hate you for making a fool of me! I hate you for hurting me!" she broke halfway through her last word. she sobbed loudly turning her head to the side avoiding his dark depths. She did not expect him to move down to her and kiss her cheek softly. Sayu took deep shaky breaths as he kissed up to her temple and down to her ear.

"I don't want you to cry. That was also why I did not tell you. I am not sure how much Misa has told you, but no matter what it was my intention to make this as painless as possible for you"

She looked at him with a trembling lowerlip.

"Then tell me… everything"

"Sayu this is not the time"

"This is the PERFECT time" She looked at him with a stern and serious look. One that looked much like her brothers.

"fine then… I do not know what Misa have told you exactly, but I think a lot of important details have gone missing" he moved to sit in front of her after helping her sit upright. He looked up at her soaked cheeks and tenderly and slowly stroked her face with his white fingers akwardly.

"Do not cry, it does no good for you"

"I am going to cry if that is what I want!" she hissed in defense at him. he looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Of course… but if I am to explain everything to you, your emotions have to be at least a bit in check"

She shook a bit but then nodded. "Yeah… that's… reasonable…" she sniffled and looked over at the knife guiltily.

"You brother… became corrupted, Sayu. I was given the task to investigate and find someone who was within our circle of friends. I have never met someone who gave me such a challenge before. I admit your brother was the bad guy but he did not become this willingly"

"So he did…. Murder?" her thoughts flashed back to visions of her brother picking her up when she fell and comforting her if the girls at school had been extra evil to her.

Her brother.

HER brother.

L nodded calmly. Sayu gathered her face in her palms. "No… not Light… it must be… a mistake…" her voice was broken.

"He did all these things because he was given the death note. The book of the death gods"

Sayu looked at him slowly her eyes holding horror and at the same time not comprehending completely.

"Light, Light, Light…" she whispered softly her eyes blurry. L placed his hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Calm down now. It was not your fault. The past is the past although it is hard to accept and forgive"

His voice was soothing and she looked at him.

"You… Yourself… He hurt you" she whispered brokenly.

His eyes were wide. That stupid blonde could just not keep her mouth shut about anything. She had probably made Sayu see him as the bad guy. That would explain her reaction.

"As I said. It is in the past. We both fought for different causes, it was only a matter of time before one of us…" his eyes wandered to hers and he froze.

"Fell…" she finished his sentence and for once L was intimidated.

Not by the look in her eyes but her appearance and being in its entirety.

"Sayu" so warm and so frail a body, so vulnerable a mind and such hurt in her eyes. He leaned up to her and tenderly stroked the still damp cheek before placing a soft kiss.

"Don't burden your heart and soul; you have much to live for" she noticed the kiss and stroking was akward but did not blame him. she had just tried to stab him after all.

She felt her heart soften and pounding a little harder at that. She did not consider L a very spiritual person. Then again she had not known him for that long.

"Like you" she looked at him with calm eyes. He looked awkwardly at her and gave a small almost invisible smile in return. She leaned over and met his lips softly.

"I have been a brat, I am sorry" her voice was very humble and L was tender as he let his hands run across her t-shirt where her ribs would be.

"You gained weight" he said softly.

She smiled a bit. "Yeah, I am getting a little chubby"

"It suits you" he looked up at her as he pulled the shirt upwards to fold across her breasts so her entire midsection was barren. She looked at him a little oddly.

"What are you doing?" a small laughter accompanied her question and L liked that. he stroked her stomach.

"Soft" he leaned down to her and began to nip at her stomach making Sayu giggle. "Haha that tickles" she grabbed his face to push him away but did not succeed as she was captured by dark depths. She did not resist as he pushed up to tenderly meet her lips with his. They met and soon she drowned in his large lanky arms. he pulled her close as she tore at her shirt tenderly tugging it off just to feel him close to her.

She soon stood before him with her exposed upper body, her breath slow and her eyes intese on him. she reached her hands op to tenderly touch his cheeks. She pulled him in for a long kiss and was happy to feel his body responding to her ministrations.

"I missed you" she whispered softly as she looked in his eyes.

"I really did" she felt him lean down towards her temple and kiss it tenderly.

He let her remove his white shirt and for a while they just stood and enjoyed the feeling of skin against skin their breathing synchronized in long silent breaths. Sayu gently bit into his shoulder and kissed it afterwards.

"Your skin is so sweet L" she whispered as she leaned into him and felt his hands slide down her back to caress her behind lovingly.

"Sayu" his voice was ragged against her ear almost sounding longing but at the same time hestitant.

"Yes?" she responded quietly as she leaned her nose against his white neck.

"Can I… undo your pants?" he sounded almost like a small boy asking for permission. She could not help but smile.

"Of course…" she lead his hands to the front of her jeans and he was slow as he undid the button first and then the zipper. He enjoyed the sound for a strange reason. She leaned her nose against his forehead which was lower at this point because L apparently enjoyed observing her like that, or maybe he just felt too embarrassed to look her in the eye. She enjoyed the feel of her pants falling around her feet leaving her in her cotton underwear. The closure made her breath become increasingly more huffed and a bit louder and L looked at her afraid she would hyperventilate.  
"What is the matter?" he said calmly, fearing he was the reason for her behavior.

"Nothing… I am just really… well exited" she looked at him smiling. He stared dumbly at her.

"Well. That's good" he gave her a small smiled as he crouched before her. She let her hands hold onto his hair as he moved in to kiss her bare stomach very gently. Sayu felt her heart thud just a bit harder at his hesitant kiss. She pressed him against her stomach again to hold him there. Not in an insisting manner but just urging him to kiss her again. He understood the underlying message in her touch and began not only kissing but also biting gently and even licking the soft skin slowly. Sayu groaned a bit at this wanting him more and more.

"L…" she tenderly stroked his neck her eyes sliding close. In the distance she heard sirens down on the street but chose to ignore them. she had missed him. she had missed the closure. She kneeled to his level and kissed him deeply her hands went to his hair and soon after they were both equally naked.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom?" L suggested silently.

Sayu refused. "No, I will make love to you right here…" she pushed him back gently and straddled him. she leaned down to him her tongue entering his mouth in a sensual motion. L had his hestitant hands on her hips and he was not shy this time.

"Sayu, I have missed this" he said in a small honest voice.

"What exactly?" she whispered against his cheek.

"Your body, your breasts, your beautiful stomach, your skin, your voice your eyes… you" Sayu gasped as she managed to straddle his erection. L looked as if he was already in ecstasy. She smiled and lead him inside her, her entire being shuddering as she did so. He moved swiftly to sit, Sayu still around him. she shuddered and looked down at him. "You… are so… special to me"

They both sighed as they commenced their lovemaking, both suddenly realizing how they had longed for each other in the darkness of the night.

A little early guys(: I will try and have another chapter up around a month from now. I am glad you are still with me!


	20. Zoo

September 5th – 7 AM Hotel Apartment

"Sayu?" She heard the whispered voice but ignored it.

"Sayu?" She smiled against the blanket she had around her. she liked the way her name sounded when he said it. she felt a hand slide up underneath her ribcage to her breast. "You have to get up"

"Its early, what do you want me to see?" she groaned.

"It is a very nice morning, its rainy" he said calmly. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"I like that" she smiled and sat up, her hair static as always when it had not been brushed.

L looked at her with large eyes. she scowled. "genetics. Lights hair was just as crazy in the morning"

" I never did notice" he leaned in and smelled her hair.

"Good for me" she got up and pulled on her sweatpants she had bought at the Japanese airport.

"They suit you" L noticed the color was close to the jeans he wore. Coincidence?

they finished breakfast, this included egg and bread for Sayu and three chocolate muffins for L.

Sayu glared at him. he looked back at her seemingly clueless.

"You should not eat that, we talked about it"

"Don't behave like an elderly woman Sayu, this is sufficient for me"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"When did Matsuda want to see us?" she said this silently trying to change the subject

"He said we should drop by the lab around noon today" L slipped on his white t-shirt casually which had been hanging on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do for five hours?" she looked at him while adjusting her loose white tanktop.

He was quiet for a very long time. "Do you like animals?" He then asked quietly.

She looked at him and then nodded.

A few hours later they arrived in Queens Zoo after some troublesome public transport.

Sayu almost resembled a child as she instantly eyed the bear cubs not too far from the entrance.

"Kawaii!" she exclaimed loudly in Japanese.

he leaned into her neck and blew onto her cheek. Sayu blushed terribly. He gave a small huff which resembled a laughter before walking over to the fence in his typical hunched over figure. Sayu looked at him then around her attentively before walking up to his side.

"You should not do that in public. It is inappropriate" he looked at her and smirked.

"I know. It is just funny to see your reaction" he gave a small smile his hollow eyes staring into hers.

"don't be a jerk"

"I am not"

"…"

Not too far from there

He looked observing towards the large building as he went it. The beep in his pocket witnessed about the whereabouts of the small mechanical device he had placed on Sayu's bag. He had to find a way to get in unnoticed though. He looked towards the lower part of the building and suddenly he eyed a young man struggling with getting a large box out of the van which was parked right in front of the entrance. Matt saw his chance and caught it.

"Excuse me?" The redhead walked up to the young blonde who looked at him.

"Do you need any help?" Matt offered politely.

"Yes thanks pal, this box is heavy as hell and I have to get it to the elevator"

"I'll help"

Once at the room which was very close to the suite Sayu and L inhabited he was thanked by the man who took it through the door and then vanished into the other end of the hall. He looked at the signal which emitted from Sayu's bag on the small device he held and eventually made it to the room. he looked at his phone before putting it in his pocket. After checking he was completely alone, he began to fiddle with the lock and to his amazement it opened really easily.

"How sloppy" he groaned lowly to himself. No wonder the police did not succeed in a lot of investigations. He rummaged through a lot of the apartments content before he finally found the bag he had attached his device to.

"Hm, so this is were they work. If just there was some sort of clue…" he mumbled lowly.

He stood back up and to his shock he felt a cold mouth of a pistol against his neck just below the beanie he had gotten himself to not catch to much attention with his bright red hair. He slowly but surely raised his hands to show he surrendered. If this was L he would not fire let alone kill him. threat was also uncommon for the pale man who had once been the leader of whammy's house.

"Mail?" the voice was insecure and low but nonetheless he recognized it. He turned instantly to see the gun lowered and to come face to face with Mello.

"Mihael?" he responded quietly with the blondes given name after a long silence. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Mello turned and prepared to leave the room. Matt followed instantly and mello turned per reflex and liften the gun again.

"don't fucking follow me Matt"

The redhead looked at him with large confused eyes .

"How did you even… you were in a coma? And find this place?" the blond shook terribly.

"I… wanted to find you" he said calmly.

"You…" Mello held his head.

"This is not possible…"

"What are you doing here? Is Beyond behind this? How can you even imagine to help that… psycopath"

"You know nothing matt. You should get out of here"

"fuck you, I'm staying with you"

Mellow slapped him across the face with the gun.

"Stop being a little bitch. Things have changed"

"You have changed" he said as he looked up at him with a burning cheek.

"I can no longer be your "big brother""

"I never said you were" Matt stared him in the eye and Mello felt an uncommon feeling creep into him.

"Matt…" the sound of mello's phone vibrating interrupted whatever he was going to say and he took it quickly.

"What?" he said a bit too loud.

"Really? The zoo?" he said a bit lower.

"Fine I am on my way"

"Well… since neither of us found anything here I will go"

"Mello, let me help you"

"What? If you know what is good for you, you will leave for Tokyo first thing in the morning"

"I want to stay here with you, even if you are working for that creep, back in Tokyo I have nothing"

"You are desperate" Mello said cruelly hoping to anger Matt enough to make him leave.

"Yes I am" he responded softly.

Mello looked at him before singing.

"If anyone asks you are a out spy inside the FBI get it?"

"Yes"

"Fine. Come then"

Once outside the hotel Matt looked at Mello questioning.

"what exactly will we do?"

"figure out where they are going, and getting there before them"

Matt nodded as he pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. Will try and have the next chapter up in a few weeks. 33


	21. Guns

Sayu felt a lot of fond childhood memories return to her as she went fascinated from one cage to another. They were in the containment which held the smaller species of monkeys from all over the world.

"Oh look at that one" she pointed eagerly, tugging at L's shirt like a small child would.

"Hmm?" he looked up at the small black and white spider monkey which clung to a very thin branch. It was smaller than the others and seemed to be isolated from the others which were eating on the ground.

"it's all alone" she said with a sad voice and looked at him.

"animals do that Sayu" he said calmly sucking on the lollipop he had in his mouth and pulled the black cap he had bought further down over his eyes.

"What?"

"Isolate others, Humans do it too - we are not that different"

"Well it is cruel" She stated stubbornly. He leaned his arms on the banister as he moved close to the glass.

"Well its nature, the nature of most things" Sayu rolled her eyes and looked up at the monkey who looked back with a curious expression. She cocked her head and so did the small creature. In a Matter of seconds the monkey was at the glass pressing its nose to the surface while looking at Sayu. It smiled widely and seemed to be trying to eat the glass.

"He seems to like you" one of the young caretakers commented. Sayu turned and looked at a young blonde and very handsome American. He must have been around 20 or so.

"Hi" she said in a soft voice, embarrassed as to how little English she remembered from school.

"What is the monkey's name?" she asked softly meeting dark blue eyes.

"we call him Swifty, he never sits still, barely sleeps" he smiled broadly at the Japanese girl sort of intrigued by how interested she was in the species.

"Like you" she smiley at L and he looked back not that amused.

"Shall we move on?" he said annoyed striding pass the unnamed caretaker.

"Um, yes. Thank you very much!" she waved at him politely.

"No problem" They exchanged smiles before Sayu followed L outside.

"What was that for? He was very nice to us"

"VERY" He said shortly as he began walking away from her.

"L, don't tell me you are - Jealous" She said the last part very quietly.

"Don't be silly yagami I am just concerned, now lets move."

"No I wont. You are clearly upset. What is there to be concerned about?" She crossed her arms and stopped in her steps.

"It Is nothing, come now" he said a bit more urgently.

"No" she said stubbornly.

"Fine then do what you want" L actually walked off and left Sayu there frozen.

"He can't be serious" she said loudly to herself.

L looked in the ground. He was not used to feeling like that. Was he really jealous? He just did not like the fact that the young man was looking at her. She did not notice the look but he did. As a man he recognized possessive looks, almost as an instinct. He shook his head. What was he thinking? He had to keep an eye on her at all times. He turned and Sayu was gone into the mass of people.

Sayu moved slowly towards the exit. There was no way she was putting up with L and his moodswings. What had gotten into him? She had just been talking to that guy and L actually acted up as if she was hitting on him. She shook her head and did not even register the chest in front of her before she hit it. She looked up about to apologize when she eyed a tall redheaded man glaring down at her menacingly. She gaped and he hushed her.

"Shhh. Don't make a scene" He took her by the arm and suddenly Mello popped up behind him.

"YOU!" she said loudly. Mello embraced her and leaned down to her ear. "follow my lead, or it might turn ugly" he pointed a gun at her stomac and she stiffened. Did they know L was at the Zoo also?

"I... was just looking around" she said lowly.

"Oh, I know you were not alone Sayu" He put his arm around her neck.

"Now where is he?"

"I don't know what you are talking about prick" she hissed angrily. Mello looked around at their surroundings and figured now would not be the best time to make the stubborn girl whine. "I might just detonate the bomb if you don't show us where he is at" he said softly.

Sayu stiffened. He must have been bluffing. Then again he found her and that must be because he had knowledge of her location. And even L's.

"I honestly don't know" She said calmly as she looked down ignoring the blonde's piercing eyes. He ushered her into the main building which contained some offices and shot down any cameras with his soundless gun.

"Now listen Sayu, I know he his somewhere in the park with you. I have followed you and I know what you are up to. You will not find him and even if I have to do something drastic-" he pushed the gun he was holding towards her abdomen. "I will do it" he whispered into her ear.

"Will it make you feel better to know there are dozens of people placing bombs all around the zoo as we speak?" he asked softly and read the way her face changed drastically.

"you wouldn't…" she said.

"Oh yes I would"

"You are nothing but a terrorist" she said in a low voice.

"whatever you say sweetheart. I plan on making you my grand trophee"

"I would rather die" a loud bang sounded and Sayu screamed in fright as she collapsed against Mello clenching her ear tightly. Mello turned angrily.

"Can we get the fuck on?" The redhaired man behind them had shot at Sayu and missed her ear by a few centimeters so that there was now emitting smoke from the wall which was painted a calm offwhite. Sayu shook awfully and looked confused as Mello went to the redhaired man and pulled him closer.

"Sayu this is Matt. Say hi Matt" Mello said lowly.

"The fuck is this, lets move on before someone comes"

"well they would not if you had not been so stupid as to shoot" Mello placed a rough slap to his chin which he growled lowly at.

"Now say hi as I told you" he said lowly.

"Hi I am Matt" he said lowly looking at the still kneeling girl.

"Sayu don't be rude. Look him in the eye and present yourself" Mello said coldly.

"H-hi Matt I am Sayu" she said stuttering afraid he would snap. She did not know him as well as she knew Mello. She did not know what to expect.

"Now Matt, what do you say?" he said lowly looking at the redhead.

"What?"

"what do you say to the Lady you almost shot?" he grabbed Matt by the neck and forced him to his knees in front of Sayu.

"I… am sorry" his voice was low but not sincere.

"It does not get any better than that" he released him and watched Sayu get to her feet her back against the wall.

"leave me alone" she said sternly not know what else to say.

"Oh no you are coming with us. Kira might even like you" Mello smirked and nudged her with the gun.

Sayu froze for a few seconds.

So Mello was in direct contact with this Kira, who was most likely the Beyond guy L had talked about.

"I have no interest in that person besides putting him in jail and you two"

Mello laughed.

"Oh you certainly have more humor than your dad and brother, they were always so serious… so little miss detective. You have two criminals here, they are armed you are not, and they have you cornered. What is the first thing you do?"

he leaned into her face and Sayu could almost feel his glowing passionate eyes piercing into her. She desperately tried to remember anything her dad and brother had said about these situations. She did not know how far Mello would go. He had gone far enough back at that mental institution. All of the solutions she could imagine seemed so pathetic and degrading to her. She then got an idea. She looked up at him and smirked. He looked at her a bit puzzled.

"if… you tell your friend to leave, I will show you what I will do…"

She leaned even closer and placed a kiss right onto Mello's lips. He seemed to almost shake at that. He looked at her and Sayu looked back with a very expressive look that made him know she had a lot in store as long as they were only those two. Mello seemed to be man enough to not have someone else manhandling her. He leaned his head back and looked at Matt.

"Give me a few minutes here"

Matt smirked. "You finish that fast?" A giggle accompanied his question.

"Fuck you" the blonde responded. The red-haired man laughed and went to the outside of the room before pulling out a cigarette.

Mello took of his shirt quickly and placed Sayu onto one of the many cantine like tables. She leaned her body back to get a better ankle. she pulled him in for another kiss and desperately tried to get the blonde to put his gun down.

"You… can not make love to me if you have this on you"

she whispered in between their kisses. He chuckled and pushed it away from them so it scooted across the room.

"There"

Her hand slid down his strong arm and to his wrist where she tenderly pushed the hand that had held the gun, away from her. She looked up at him sweetly as she pulled out from the kiss.

"You still did not answer me, What is the first thing you do?" he smirked at her.

"the first thing you do…" she chuckled and Mello thought for a small second she had lost her mind when she pulled a small gun from below her small jacket and placed it right under his chin.

He gazed down in her large brown eyes and found something familiar. The same look of victory Light often had on his face.

"You make contact" she did not break their eye contact.

"You bitch" he said softly.

"You had that on you?"

he looked down and Sayu screamed.

"Keep eye contact you coward" it was obvious Sauy had not threatened anyone like this before and he could sense her unease. Not that it made her any less dangerous with a gun.

"Calm yourself" he said and looked her in the eye with an icecold look.

"I am calm, what I want though is different. You will walk outside to your friend and say that I had to go clean up and that you decided to leave me there gagged you got it?" he laughed lowly and she shook at this.

"What's so funny?" her entire frame shook by now and the gun trembled as well.

"It's just cute" he shook his head and rolled his eyes as Sayu pushed the small gun closer to his neck.

"You are crazy" she said in slight disbelief that he was so calm.

"more like intrigued by your nerve, now put the gun down. We both know you won't use it"

"Shut up!" she said louder causing the red head to barge in a few seconds later.

"Mello? Hey what the hell!" Sayu turned in panic as the redhead pulled the gun he had used earlier but stopped as Mello grabbed onto Sayus wrists and forced them back until they were close to snapping. She screamed in pain and he leaned into her face.

"Now Sayu. You disappointed me, but did not really surprise me. You see you lack something your brother had plenty of. Cool. He was always collected and that is what you indeed need to work on darling" she hissed at him and shot him a cruel glare.

"go to hell" he chuckled and kissed her on the lips ignoring her face as he did so.

"we will get around to it. In more pleasurable surroundings of course, but for now-" they both froze when the sound of unknown voices became apparent.

"who is in there?" the guards had come around and Sayu suddenly lit up.

"HELP ME PL.-"she received a blow to the head from Mello and passed out a few seconds after, her entire frame suddenly weighing heavier than her need for revenge over Kira. Then everything went black-


	22. Deathgod

It was pounding, her head was pounding crazily. She was slung over a shoulder and could hear all sounds extremely loud. She opened one eye and tried to coordinate around the room. It was apparently a hall way they were walking down. Put me down she groaned loudly. She received no response from the person carrying her.  
Her heart was beating crazily as she was put down her brains woozy and vomit inducing. She managed to focus on Mello who had been carrying her, but her head still hurt terribly. Mello took her by the arm and opened the door lazily and awaited the silence which emitted from the dark room which was lit up mostly by the light from screens. She was pulled in the room rather violently since she opposed him. At last they entered and a large chair was standing in the middle of the room in front of a dozen of computer screens. What caught her eye was not the person who spun around in the chair but the creature beside him. She recognized a dark figure that had been by her bed when she was little. Her heart almost came to a stop. It was just a dream. Just like when she was little. She had not gone to a psychologist for 11 years just to have a smaller crisis like this ruin her sanity. Her pale face barely registered as the man got up and walked around her. His red eyes scrutinized her intensely, Causing ice to run down her spine. She took a deep breath trying to keep her eyes straight forward.  
Interesting Sayu Yagami. You already puzzle me he was not able to tell her death date. The numbers were jumping everywhere before his eye. That had only happen two times before. She looked at him coldly her lips clenched together. She feared this man. she decided to keep her mouth closed fearing that she would either cry or start screaming at him hysterically. This was the man who had thrown a little girl in front of a train? Just to get their attention? Bizarre logic in her mind.  
Well she sure is not that impressive and eloquent, like her brother he seemed slightly disappointed. Maybe he had expected tips from her? She shook at the thought of how many people had suffered by his hands. Those smooth looking hands. Now that she looked closer he did resemble L a little. But no. he was a darker version. Her eyes wandered to the tall dark creature which was a safe distance from then and her eyes began to widen as it seemed to come closer. She cast her eyes down and sort of hoped Mello would remove her from this uncomfortable position. The creature was now right behind this Beyond person and he seemed to notice her behavior. He looked puzzled at the brunette.  
Sayu do you sense a presence in the room? his eyes turned slightly to the site which he himself registered the death god and Sayu was able to see the red sheen clearer in his eyes. She would have thought he was albino if it was not for the black hair.

She looked down and shook her head No, why do you ask? her tone was fast and seemed frightened.  
I see he turned and walked back to the screens. The creature stood still in front of them and Mello walked up to Beyond when he ushered him close. Yes? She can see the death god he said plainly.  
Mello looked back at Sayu who stood still in a strange paralyzed pose ignoring his comment. He looked back at Beyond and mumbled. That cant be, she never touched a death note. Beyond looked at the blonde. It may just be she was born like that, just like I was born with these eyes Mello looked worried over at Sayu who was keeping her head lowered. How long had she had that ability? And if that was the case why had she not seen the death gods in the past when they should have been around Light and Misa. She seemed to become worse, and the blow to her head earlier made her very woozy. Tell her to lie down Beyond mumbled. If she has been taught to ignore her abilities then this might come as quite a shock for her Mello moved over to the young girl who looked pale and apparently could sense the presence of the death god even without touching a death note. Mello knew Beyond was born with eyes that could sense people s life span but to think Sayu had abilities like that had not crossed his mind. He moved her to the neighboring room and put her down on a modest bed offering her a glass of water, which she rejected with a shake to her head. Leave me You wont be of any use with that attitude, Sayu he said coldly as he placed the water on the small table beside them. why did he not kill me she asked as she looked at the floor.  
He probably has a plan for you She looked at him angrily.  
Beyond smiled as he lifted his phone to his ear. A few seconds later the beep tone was replaced by L s voice.

His eyes were widened in panic as he put the phone down. Matsuda looked at him concerned.  
Ryuuzaki? Kira has her. Stupid girl he clenched his fist around the phone. The anger was probably more directed towards himself. Did he give you any leads? Matsuda asked questioningly.  
The place it all ended for the last Kira Where did Light Yagami die? he looked at Matsuda intensely.  
The largest warehouse building in the Kanto region Matsuda, trace the call and have men at all the largest warehouses within a five mile radius

Sir there are five warehouses that are major but three of them are in the process of being torn down for restoration and the fourth is frequently used for arrangements Matsuda turned from his phone and reported on to L. That s leaves only one. And Sayu is bait he bit into one of the cupcakes he had brought. I will go there he murmered Sir, I cannot recommend that, I believe that s what he wants to obtain Then let s give it to him, Enough lives have been gambled now Matsuda looked in disbelief but nodded obediently.

The building held a dark atmosphere and L looked at it in awe and some fear. It was probably the largest warehouse building in the entire area. So large that nobody would notice it and suspect it was Beyond s lair. A message came in and L looked at the screen in concern.  
You can bring anyone into the building but I only want you in the room L, this might even turn interesting L closed the phone and began casually walking into the building followed closely by a SWAT team and several medical experts if the would be needed. L walked in and saw a huge hall filled with doors with numbers. Another message came in and he looked at the text in puzzlement.  
2286891 that is the last clue. You have five minutes before the bomb goes off, have fun

Beyond smirked as he shoveled in spoons of raspberry marmalade. Mellos concerned face went unnoticed both by him and Matt who was also present. Tick tock, goes the clock Mello s hand began stroking his gun. He seemed to shake a little.

**********************************************************  
2286891 What is it? he looke at the numbers and felt his brain pound as he began thinking intensely. The number combination. It must have to do with the doors he looked over them. They reached until fifteen on each side He tried the second door but found nothing. He closed it and tried looking at the numbers again. Birthday he cursed Beyond but suddenly his eyes widened.  
Yagami was a pisces his mouth gaped open a few seconds,  
February 28th 1986 he whispered loudly. He aimed right for the 28th door and saw another two doors inside and took the one on his right only to discover nothing. He opened the other and saw a staircase which lead to a metal door. He opened it with a heavy sound and inside he saw two doors both with 1986 on them. He growled at the dilemma. Which did he choose. This was probably one of those coincidences which were spoken of so often. He tried to move over to the first and almost opened it but deep in his gut he felt that Sayu would be behind the next. He took the handle and found it was locked.  
He was shocke as a loud boom sounded from the room he had walked away from and receive a message shortly after.  
when you enter the room I will see you on camera and be able to kill you, you have until then to get Sayu Yagami out or you can choose to sacrifice her to the bomb and escape with your life and not have to worry about death for a long time, we both know you don t have it in you to sacrifice her, but you know, just for the thrills L took a deep breath before pulling his cap down over his eyes and threw his body at the door thee old wall around the frame starting to smoulder.  
The door finally gave in and the smoke ceased only to by replace by toxic fumes. He aimed right for Sayu who was in the middle of the room already passed out from the fumes. He used his gun to shoot the ropes and bomb chords broken and tore her from the chair. Now L lets see. Who will be the fastest Beyond s voice sounded over the speaker and L knew he had no chance but still he aimed to get Sayu past the threshold.

Mello held the gun to Beyond s head in a shaking manner. Beyond looked and smiled at Mello with great amusement.  
What the hell are you doing Mello? Matt said with a hoarse voice.  
You will kill all of them. And then us Oh no of course not. I take great delight in our little conflicts here but I do not have time to- His eyes widened as he felt the death note tear from his hand and rise above his head.  
Wha-? Mello s attention was also drawn to the book as a new name appeared Rue Ryuzaki/Beyond Birthday No- this is not Mello was startled as the gun went off in his hand killing Beyond instantly. Matt yelled in disgust as the dead body fell over onto the board in front of him hitting a bunch of random buttons.

L heard a sudden click and turned just in time to see the small gun, point out from the wall aimed at him. He threw the unconscious Sayu pass the open door and turned just in time for a clear bullet to pass through his skull. The lifeless body fell to the floor blood emitting from the head. Matsuda went In with a loud yell, at the sound of a shot and angrily shot the camera into pieces so Beyond could not take more lives. When he was sure it was broken he turned his attentions to Ryuuzaki and tore the white shirts to pieces to create modest bandage. we need an ambulance! he yelled desperately at the men who were outside. He turned ryuuzaki in his arms only to see closed eyes and blood emitting from the shothole. Matsude felt tears work their way up in his eyes. No.. not yet Ryuuzaki. The team needs you. Please come on he pressed tighter around the shirt which was turning a dark red and felt hopelessness grip at his heart. Sayu felt her body ache and opened her eyes lazily her shaking vision focused on the two males who were just in sight of her. L her small voice was barely audible, and tears started to stream. She tried to balanced on her two trembling hands. Her brown eyes could barely stay open since the fumes pricked at her sensitive eyes. She squinted her tearful eyes and from the fumes a figure moved towards her slowly, a clumsy and tall figure which held something in its right hand. It stopped in front of her and looked at her with frightening eyes which did not contain any life as such and felt paralyzed. It pressed forth whatever it had held and Sayu focused on the page which was in front of her eyes.  
It read: Rue Ryuzaki/Beyond birthday Cause of death: Bullet to the head by Mihael Keehl/Mello.  
Apparently I was faster a deep voice emitted from the creature and a smirk joined the voice. Sayu s eyes were filled with disbelief as she shook her head.  
The death god pushed the notebook towards her in a generous gesture and she shook her head.  
No You should keep it she whispered. He looked at her surprised but smiled afterwards. You trust me with lives? Yes. And so does he time seemed to slow down as they both turned their attention to the paramedics that rushed in to gather L s bleeding body. W-why did you? Sayu did not get to ask the death god her question for as she turned back to the figure he dissolved before her eyes. Let s just say I got bored those were the last words uttered as he disappeared before the girl s eyes. She directed her attention to the sudden sound of electro shock sounding in the room.  
L . L! she got to her feet and scrambled to the side of the injured man.  
OH Dear god! she screamed as she saw the blood emitting from L s black hair. Matsuda grabbed her and dragged her away to a quiet corner.  
Its all my fault, its all because of me Matsuda Sayu please don t say that, try and calm down, we need to hospitalize him She clenched onto his pale hand as they drove in the ambulance towards the closest hospital. She barely registered the people who cleaned the wound she still had on her forehead.  
Don t die on me. Please don t die on me she whispered loudly her entire body threatening to break down. She kissed his forehead swiftly before the ambulance was opened and L was moved to the emergency room. 


	23. Legacy

**October 31st**

Dark eyes opened hesitatingly and fluttered open with much effort. The sound of large wheezing machines sounded throughout the room and his eyes slowly coursed over the sterile surroundings. His eyes looked to the plastic bag on his right which contained a clear fluid. His eyes shut closed. He was shot. He had been shot.

Was he aching anywhere? That was his first thought. He did not remember.

The room. He had gone in the room to get Sayu. The building was a few seconds away from exploding, but he did go in so the timer should have stopped.

The room had not exploded. No he was certain.

He glanced to the other end of the room and saw a large chair which had some clothes on it. Some pajamas like pants, some shoes and neatly folded shirt and pants.

He turned his head to his right. It was dark outside. It was either dusk or dawn judging by the warm colors on the sky. A small serene smile spread on his lips at the sight.

He turned to his left, the only place his eyes had not yet overlooked and was puzzled rather than surprised to see Sayu lying on a small bed beside his hospital bed.

His first thought was that she must have been very cold. She was placed lower than him but close enough to reach up to touch his hand if she had not been asleep. She had her face turned towards him and stirred slightly at the sound of his shifting on the bed. Her brown eyes opened slowly and steadily before they focused on the body on the hospital bed above her. She blinked twice and went from drowsy to confused to exited in a few seconds. She got of the bed to sit at L s side and let her hands touch his face in disbelief.

"L is it really you?"

she looked at him terrified that she might have been dreaming. He nodded softly and looked at her with his large owl like eyes.

"Sayu what happened? Are you okay?" he asked softly.

he looked down at her, and now noticed something he had not seen. She had some bruises herself, and looked thinner than he recalled.

"Sayu Have I slept?" he asked softly. She nodded slowly as she stroked his head.

"H-how long?"

Realization struck in the young woman s eyes. He did not remember anything.

"A month" she said softly. Her voice was raspy.

"They were afraid you would not come back" she sniffled and had to hold her hand to her face. He took her by the shoulders.

"Hey look at me Yagami, please..." she began wailing loudly.

"I am just so happy, I cannot even..."

she held onto him, afraid she would feel him perish if she held to tight. He embraced her and ignored the soreness in his body from lying still for so long.

"Lets get a doctor to check up on you" she whispered as she looked at him still not really convinced he was really there.

**A few hours later.**

"I am very glad to announce you have not suffered any brain damage from the injury from the bullet Mr. Ryuzaki you are one lucky man" He nodded politely towards L and got up.

"I will tell the nurse to bring you some food shortly"

He stopped to look back at Sayu.

"And all is well with you Ms Yagami?" he asked politely.

Sayu blushed.

"Yeah. Yeah I am good" she smiled nervously.

"Good, You two enjoy each other's company now"

Sayu moved over to L who was now getting dressed from his hospital clothes to his plain jeans and black turtleneck

"No more L. this was too close" she whispered as she began to rub her hands together in a soothing gesture.

"Yagami.."

"He did not set the building to explode. Something went wrong and you were shot L. Are you stupid enough to keep playing the game?" she did not want to comment on her death go experience.

"I have to get out of here so we can work further with this, there are still death notes out there."

"Please L, we don t know where the last death note is, there might even be more I won t let you"

He looked at her in disbelief. "dont be like that now he whispered"

"You were shot through the cranium! You were millimeters away from dying!" she screamed at him towards the end of her sentence. He froze and turned to look at her.

"Well I am not, so I can still work. Where is Matsuda?" Sayu looked at him confused and with large teary eyes.

"I have been by your side for every day and night the last 30 days, without knowing if you would even wake up again and this is what you offer me?"

her voice broke and tears fell down her cheek.

"When all this is over I will retire from police work and we will start a new somewhere in Europe. You said yourself that anyone who was like Kira should be punished right?"

he sat beside her and had his arm around her but received no response.

"Yes, but perhaps it is time someone else does it. There will always be people like that around. L you have worked on this case for a long time now. Your life will not always revolve around crime and you have to realize that and find new values. I . nearly lost you.." He turned to look at her, his eyes widened at the change in her voice.

Her concern was understandable but he did not see a reason to stop investigating. He had cheated death twice. One of them was due to the death note book, he did not know which one though or perhaps it was both. He understood Sayu s concern yet he cared more than ever about figuring out where the remaining crooks were and get them in jail.

"L There will always be someone like him out there" Sayu looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"There will be someone else if not him, Mello and Matt may also have the death note he kneeled in front of the bed and looked at her with serious dark eyes"

"At least we can get this one then and the death note is not in their possession, I am sure" she said lowly.

"is there really nothing more important to you than this? she whispered again as devastation spread across her face. L sensed her unease.

"Maybe you should go back to Japan Sayu.." he said slowly but was interrupted when she placed a firm slap to his face. He looked confused as he often does because of his large eyes but this time he was truly puzzled.

"You get rid of me like everybody else!"

"That s not true, I wish only the best for you, I like you!" he said with a shaky voice. he was honest and Sayu felt her heart swell. If he did not want her now then what would it take? She shook and L embraced her not knowing what to say or do. He hated situations like these.

"Then please-" she whispered.  
"...Leave the investigation for a while Then you can think about it again in a few years but please just live with me for a while"

"What made you change your opinion of all this so suddenly?" he asked softly. He was curious.

"I have just realized that some things are important to remember, I don t want to end up like Light who forgot to live completely because he had to hide from the police" her eyes grew distant and L wondered if she had snapped completely for a few seconds.

"Sayu..." he took her hands and held them. You mean more to me than I ever imagined you would I am new to this but willing to compromise. Right now we have to deal with what is relevant right now..."

"What if there is something you have not included in your consideration?" she snapped.

"Whatever would that be?" he asked in wonder.

"What if.. I..." she looked down.

He moved closer to her his concern and curiousity about the same level.

"If what?" he said impatiently.

"let me finish!" she yelled and looked down again.

He pulled back slightly and nodded calmly. After about thirty seconds of hesitation her voice came again.

"I am pregnant" she said lowly still keeping her eyes away Dark eyes looked at her for a long time.

"Come again?"

"You heard me"

"Are you certain?" she nodded and awaited a reaction but did not get any. After a minute or two he just wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face to her stomach. Sayu did not dare to speak at this reaction.

"I am sorry" his voice was small. Sayu was stunned.

"Don't be... you could not know"

"To have brought you, both of you into danger I should not have involved you in this" Sayu could feel tears running down his face as she touched his cheeks.

"Don t say that I would not know you this well if you had not"

He gave a small insecure smile.

"How far along are you?" he asked in a whisper.

"About a few months, I probably conceived in Brentwood" he nodded slowly.

"But what do we do?" her voice was low but hopeful.

He looked up at her and gave her a small kiss onto the lips.

"We compromise"

**London, Two years later**

The cold autumn wind blew gently against the windows of the ordinary terracehouse as the sun broke trough the English curtains and onto a sleeping couple. Dark brown hair was cut shorter, as was the black locks of her husband. A soft smile was exchanged between the two as they kissed each other softly on the lips.

"Good morning Mrs. Yagami" he whispered

"Good morning Mr. Yagami" she giggled in return. They both looked towards the clock accusingly.

"Do you have to show up at the station?" she whimpered as she put out her bottom lip.

"Yeah I do, but then they won t need me until Thursday which means we have two days of quality time" he smiled and looked down at her as she stroked his chest gently.

"We should go to the park, it won t be long until winter and then we have to stay in for like two months" she sat up and stretched her body which was nude besides her panties.

L smirked with a slight perversion over her bum. He had come to admire it more and more. She peered at him over her shoulder.

"what?"

"I am just admiring you" he smiled sweetly before he had a small pillow thrown at his face.

"Hey..." he said in a soft protest.

She giggled and let her fingers wander teasingly across his stomach and down towards his hips when suddenly a loud cry pierced the tranquility.

Sayu sighed a little and disappeared into the next door room her hand grabbing a small plushy of a panda bear on the way.

L got up as well and put on his pants which had been thrown of pretty quickly last night. The silence which followed the entrance of his wife did not surprise him. She was great with kids. She entered with a tired expression and bore their gorgeous 1 year old daughter. She looked sleepily at her tall lanky father as he put on a long sleeve white t shirt.

"Hold her for a second, I have to go to the bathroom she said softly"

"Sure thing" he took her as was the routine. It had been hard in the beginning he thought. She was a bit livelier than a kettle or a piece of cake which was usually what he held. She nuzzled into his neck as she held onto her panda and the dark haired man smiled softly. the closure was another thing he had to get used to. She had inherited his black hair and Sayu's chocolate eyes,

actually they were more towards Light's eyecolor but they tried to avoid mentioning it. No doubt she was a very amiable little girl though. Sayu came back in and smiled at the sight. L had become more fit after the entire Beyond incident and Sayu found he looked healthier. The bags under his eyes had also become less prominent and he seemed to sleep much more scheduled now. She kissed her daughter good morning and held a bottle with warmed milk in front of her. The little girl grabbed at it eagerly and Sayu smiled as she fed her.

Somehow the three of them had managed to create a family. L still had contact to Matsuda but he had much more distance to the cases. Instead he helped Interpol create psychological profiles and sometimes Sayu would assist him but it was rare.

She had been right that his life would revolve around something much different and more important. Life was something that should be treasured and the best way to do it was enjoying every minute you have alive, and to let your legacy live on. To L this legacy, everything he had ever been and ever would be, was contained in this little Japanese girl.

Their beautiful daughter Hikari.

The End 3 hope you guys liked it 3


End file.
